The Heart of Blaze
by Lord Joyde
Summary: The rule of steel. A self inflicted rule of suffering and never breaking. A rule which makes you emotionless with the exception of hatred. A rule Louise's mother happened to impose upon her... But, what would happen if Louise can no longer hold it all in? What will happen once she finally...breaks? Throw in every ones favorite bedtime monster Zeus. And we get one interesting story.
1. Even Steel Can Break

_**Lord Joyde : So yeah, now that I've told you all my most sincere apologies, lets skip all the shitty,boring and otherwise emotional stuff and GET ON WITH THE new story.**_

_**This is, as you can see, yet another Prototype-Anime, crossover, This time with Familiar of Zero. I know that there are only a couple stories of this type and I wasn't very satisfied with them. **_

_**If you are new to my stories and not one of my old fans, I hope that you will find my unquestionable insanity and ever growing ego, interesting enough to read and have fun whilst doing so.**_

_**Ah, I said, lets get on with the story and yet, here I am, writing my ass off about Non-story oriented stuff. How ironic wouldn't you agree?**_

_**Well, enough of that! Here goes nothing...**_

* * *

_Story Start-o! (Imagine Jasdero from D Gray Man saying this every time you read it. Trust me, its going to increase the fun multiplier by a LOT)_

* * *

Alexander J Mercer was many things.

Inhuman Monster? Yes.

Beast of a thousand faces? Yes.

A scientist above all of his peers? Yes.

As you can see, Alex is many things and more. The aforementioned titles were merely that, titles, given to him by the human race. There are many hundreds more, given to him out of fear, hate and even jealousy. But, our Alex could not be bothered to remember them all, even if he did remember them in reality, because of his great power.

But with great power comes great responsibility, as a wise old man once said. To Alex, that responsibility was based upon a decision. A decision weather to exterminate humanity, or team up with Pariah and evolve them into something so much more.

At first, he tried the second choice.

He gave a good part of his power to one James Heller. But ,things tend not to go his way ,as usual. Heller had outgrown him in power and Killed him... or so he thought.

But one can not kill a god.

Heller's one mistake was the fact he consumed Alex. It was painfully easy for Alex to carve his way out of the many souls Heller had devoured and killed on his path to kill Alex. Once he was on the top, he simply had to take over.

He had learned from pariah, that, no matter how powerful his children became, if they were foolish enough to consume him, he can simply kill them from the inside. This was one of the benefits of fully merging with BlackLight. Of becoming one with the virus.

Heller screamed and resisted but to no avail. His powers did not grant him the ability to resist mind break. In mere moments after hugging his daughter, Heller's body began to squirm with tendrils, reforming and changing him as Dana and Amaya watched in horror.

Soon, from the mass of swirling tendrils, Alex rose. This time, he felt no need to change humanity. This time, he no longer felt the need to let them live. This time... He felt only...hunger.

In a display of speed unlike anything he had done before, Alex transformed his right hand into a blade and cleaved both Dana and little Amaya in one fell swoop. He did not even bother to consume them.

He looked away, to his right side and saw the red zone. Soon, his monsters would overwhelm Gentek and Blackwatch. But... it would not be soon enough. He then ran into the heart of the red zone. There, on top of the very building where Heller had "killed" him, Alex unleashed a devastating viral bomb. Ever since he had recovered from the nuke, Alex had been capable of unleashing a minor nuke of his own which would grow from the energy of every being unfortunate enough to be caught in its blast radius.

He did not use it before because then he still had.. feelings.

The nuke grew and grew with each life it had consumed. Within hours it covered half the world.

* * *

By the next day... Earth's total population of life. Had been reduced to zero. Not even cockroaches survived. Seas became white. Oceans drowned in blood. Mountains bleak and broken.

Where there were once vales of flowers and beauty. There was now desolate- desecrated ground.

Where once was life. Now... was nothingness. Not even Death survived.

Alex had consumed every single thing upon earth that held anything biological within it. Even Pariah.

Because of this, he had become a being free from flesh. He was now a being of pure viral energy.

No longer a corporeal, three dimensional being, Alex felt and realized truths that he would have otherwise been blind to. There were so many worlds out there. So many possibilities. So many things he did not yet know. But he had no way to reach out to those worlds... not yet.

He also felt... tired. He also felt complete. Like his life's purpose had been fulfilled. Was this what mother earth wanted him to do? To exterminate humanity and let earth recreate life anew... Hopefully this time not resulting in a race akin to humans.

He created a chair, a throne of solitude here, in the now desolate world where once was life.

As he sat down, he cycled throughout the many memories of the people and animals he had consumed. He found so many astounding discoveries he could hardly keep track of them all.

But the most impossible thing he had seen in his memories was... Magic. It existed. All of the scientist inside of his mind screamed at this, laughing at Alex while at it. But, they could see now. Many people in this world, the magicians, had been in hiding, plotting to overtake the world when they mastered both science and technology to an agreeable level.

Some of them even considered inviting HIM to their organization...The Illuminati sure were an interesting bunch.

Armed now with the memories and powers of a thousand wizards, he reached out to the universe, extending a hand made out of solely thought and desire.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Halkeginia – Tristain – Academy of Magic – Day of the Springtime Summoning Ritual_

* * *

Luise de la Valliere was a noble. Not just any noble, she was a daughter of Duchess Karin de la Valliere, or more commonly known as Karin, The Heavy Wind.

She was also a failure.

No matter how much she tried, no matter how hard she studied, no matter even if her theory was far beyond the capabilities of her classmates.. She was incapable of using magic. She did not know why.

In the end, her class and the rest of the school was right, she was, in fact, a zero.

Today, she hoped, that would change. Because, today was the springtime familiar summoning ritual. Not to mention her only hope of not being thrown out from her school like some dropout commoner.

Louise spent most of the early hours in the morning rereading, relearning and preparing herself for this one moment in the not too far future which would decide her fate.

She was absolutely sure that it would all work out fine. It had to!... or else.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

Seconds felt like days, hours felt like weeks... but eventually, the hour of fate had come.

Louse opened the door to her room and, much to her dismay, there was someone waiting for her.

This girl, Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbrst, or just Baka-Kirche, is a triangle fire mage and Louise's classmate, Kirche is from a military family in Germania. She attends the Academy rather than a local school because she developed a bad reputation for misbehaving. She has dark skin, red hair, and a large bust, and loves to use her looks to her advantage, fully aware of the effect she has on men. Fire magic is her specialty, drawn from her passionate nature. She enjoys making fun of Louise as her family and the De La Vallières are rivals. She is flirtatious and has dated many of the Academy boys. Her name ironically means 'Church' in Germanian.

Kirche adopted a rather creepy looking smirk upon her tanned face the second she saw Louise come out of the door.

"Hey there, Miss Zero! Ready for a new day of your supreme failures?"

Louise scoffed and hmphed." Shut it, Zerbrst. I'm not in the mood for your jokes right now."

Kirche laughed. "That's the point!"

"Whatever.. Don't you have classes to attent?"

Another smirk. " I could ask you the same, Louise." _(Damn I'm having trouble with writing Louise... I had to delete and rewrite her name three times already...)_

To this, Louise cocked a curious eyebrow. " What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing much... just the fact we only have... around 5 more minutes to get to class in time."

Louise was startled, Kirche had no reason to lie, which means shes gonna be late... but wait ... Why did Kirche come to see her, especially since she's going to be late herself... Surely, it isn't just to do the daily routine of being an annoyance?

They both started walking towards the classroom which was on the other side of the Academy. I mean, if they're already gonna be late, why should they tire themselves by running over there?

"Wait a minute, that means that both of us are gonna be late. Soooo, why the hell did you come here?"

"That should be simple, I came here to wake you up?"

Louise smiled." Oh my, so you do care!"

Kirche sent her a glare."Of course I do, you're one of the few actual friends I have in this place."

"So you think of a person whom you annoy the hell out of every single day a friend?"

"Yes? So what?"

Louise gave her a blank look. "By the Founder. You're a bad person."

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be me!" She shouted out with a big shit-eating grin on her face.

"True that."

The rest of their walk was spent in silence.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Ten minutes, later._

* * *

"Now that we are all here, the class can finally begin." Said their teacher. Unlike most of the other students, who didn't care or were too lazy to remember, Louise knew all of her teachers by the heart.

This was Miss Chevreuse. Chevreuse is a new professor at the Tristain Academy of Magic. Nicknamed The Red Earth Chevreuse, she specializes in earth type magic.

"First, I would like to congratulate you all on making it to your second year! I am Miss. Chevereuse and I am pleased to be teaching at Saint Horstine(? I have no idea, but I thinks that's how you type it? If not then please tell me in the reviews!) Academy. My element is earth and my codename is The Red Earth. For the next two terms, I will be teaching you all about earth based magic."

Louise stopped listening for a second and looked around the class. Kirche was already flirting with all the boys around her, eliciting some rather hateful and jealous looks from the girls around her. Especially when a gray haired boy told her she was cute.

"Now, what are the four elements of Magic?" Asked Miss. Chevereuse.

"Oh!" Here came a sound Louise was all to familiar with. Guiches voice. One that told her of the oncoming onslaught of what Guiche thought was an elegant and epic introduction.

Guiche is one of Louise's classmates who, despite being in love with Montmorency,the girl who is sitting next to him, is a vain playboy who flirts with women. He comes from a noble family with a deep military history; his father is a general. His wand is in the form of a long stemmed rose, and he specializes in Earth magic (He can make Valkyries to do battle).

"The elements of magic are Earth,Fire,Water and Air! And just by coincidence, My element just happens to be earth as well! Guiche de Gramont at your service, madam, my codename is Brass. A pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Gramont. Earth magic is directly involved with the vitalization of all things. To better understand this, you will all memorize a spell of basic alchemy."

Miss Chevereuse pulled a wand and some small stones out of her cape. "Ren,In,Yan." She chanted.

And the stones turned to something shiny, a bit too shiny to be gold.. But Kirche does not know what, now does she?

As if on cue, Kirche stood up."Oh wow! Did you turn those into gold?!"

The Teacher giggled a bit."No dear, brass."

Kirche looked disappointed as she sat down."Oh.. right."

"Now, let's see if one of you can cast the spell." She started looking around. My heart froze when her eyes landed upon me.

"You, over there, the one taking notes." Ugh, why me.

"Me?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes, you, what is your name."

"Louise, ma'am. I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière."

"Alright Louise, could you try to cast the spell."

The whole class shivered in fear, they did not want to deal with this on their first day of the second year.. Louise sighed.

"Sorry, Ma'am, but you should try asking someone else. My magic usually results in an explosion."

This shocked the class to the core. They were all looking at her now. She sat back into her seat and buried her face into the book she had brought beforehand.

"_Well.. this makes me feel like a piece of shit." _Was the thought that had infected the classroom at that very moment.

To make matters worse Louise had started to quietly cry. Miss Cheverouse stood there, silent from shock.

After what seemed like an hour while in reality was just a few minutes, Louise couldn't take the stares anymore and excused herself out of the classroom.

More minutes of silence pass and Cheverouse cant take it anymore. "Could anyone explain it to me... why did she say her magic just results in explosions?"

Kirche stood up. " Its exactly as it sounds, miss... Louise is a genius when it comes to theory but actual spell casting always end up in explosions and disaster... but she hasn't ever done that before.."

"Done what?"

"Break." Kirche said simply...

"I didn't think that could even happen..." Said a chubby, blonde boy.

"Kirche, you know her best, maybe you should go find Louise and make sure she does not do anything stupid." Said Motmorency with some sadness in her voice.

While she didn't ever bully Louise like the most of the class did, she didn't exactly try to help her either.

"So, even Louise's rule of steel has its limits... I guess we did go a bit too far but, I didn't expect that to happen... ever." Guiche threw in his ecu.

Kirche left the classroom, not even bothering to ask for permission.

"W-w-well.. I guess we should c-c-continue the class... I will have to ask the Headmaster about this incident later. Now then, who wants to try to cast the spell?"

Out of thirty students, only 4 raised their hands.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

_**Lord Joyde – END OF CHAPTER ONE**_

_**I know that this chapter might be a little... CANNON, which is quite unlike me but hey, give me a break guys and girls, I need more materials!... which means I'm gonna have to rewatch the whole series.. ALL OVER AGAIN.**_

_**Oh well... Read and Review, Marry Christmas and Happy New Year!**_


	2. Startling Revelations

_**Lord Joyde – Heylo Everyone! I don't really have anything much to say so here comes the second chapter of The Heart of Blaze!**_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_With Kirche._

* * *

The young Zerbrst was completely baffled, Louise was not anywhere in the Academy. At least, she seemed not to be, considering she had been searching for said girl for the past half an hour.

She hoped that nothing happened yet, a broken Louise is a new and dangerous concept, one she never expected nor thought possible of happening. She did not want it to happen, but she knew that half of the blame is hers to take and since the other half belonged to the school itself, said blame was a rather heavy burden to bear.

Maybe she should just look into Louise's room? Wait... why in the name of Brimir didn't she think of that one before.

Kirche face palmed and mumbled something incomprehensible.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Two minutes later – The room of Louise Francoise de la Vallierie_

* * *

Kirche slowly opens the door to Louise's room to hear a sound of silent sobbing.

The room was a disaster in itself. Clothing strewn on the floor, table turned over and chairs hanging out of the window. The mirror of the room, smashed to bits, most likely by the obviously powerfully thrown comb. Louise's fists, despite her small stature, packed a mean blow. Kirche knew this all too well considering just how many of those blows she had been subjected to.

There was a coffer stuffed full of clothes and other personal items. Was Louise packing? And why?

"_No...it..can't be!?... Is she seriously considering leaving the Academy... all because of my stupidity!" _Kirche felt her own heart breaking at the thought.

She approached the lump on the bed, the one from which silent wails seemed to flow.

"He-he-hey... Louise... Please let me talk to you.." She put a hand on the lump where she thought Louise's head should be.

"...You should be in class...Leave me alone... and stop touching my butt while your at it."

"EH?...eh?...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?" For probably the very first time in her life, Kirche found herself feeling her cheeks heating up in embarrassment. She quickly removed her hand but she did not leave Louise's side.

Kirche sighed. "Well seeing as your well enough to make fun of me, I guess I worried a bit too much."

Louise removed the silk sheets of her bed from herself. Revealing that she was still in her uniform, or the mass of cloth-like mess it was now. Her eyes and cheeks were blood red from crying.

"_By the Founder, just how much can you cry in half an hour?!"_Thought a now, once again, very worried Kirche.

"It's not my fault you suddenly decided to switch sexual preferences, Zerbrst. Whats wrong? Boys no longer good enough for you?" Asked a tired but smirking Louise.

Kirche was shocked, just how much did Louise change, simply by breaking the rule of steel?

Yes, Kirche knew of the idiocy called the Rule of Steel. Her own mother had warned her of this and was the one who told her to try and become Louise's friend. Her mother wished her good luck since she herself had failed to befriend Louise's mother Karin no matter how hard she had tried to do so.

However, Kirche refused to be defeated in her own element."Hmmm... well there's a good idea... How about you give your first time up to me, Louise...after all... you look like you're in need of a little release." Kirche said with a seductive wink whilst rubbing herself on Louise's arm. _(...PPFT...TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOL¨!)_

Louise blinked. Then once more. And again. And a fourth time too. Her brain hopelessly trying to process what she had just heard. Her face slowly becoming beet-red. Steam could be seen coming from her forehead.

"Ba..ba..ba..BAKA-KIRCHE!" Louise screeched so loud, Kirche thought everyone in the Academy heard it, but hey it was worth it. At least Louise had regained some of her senses.

After nursing her sore ears a bit, Kirche reopened her eyes and hugged Louise tightly, causing the smaller girl to get a sudden rise in jealousy as she was being suffocated between Kirche's huge melons.

* * *

_(Just so you know, I'M TOTALLY IMAGINING YOU DUDES FACES RIGHT NOW GJAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)_

* * *

"Louise... Look, I know I'm not the best person out there one can have for a friend but.. please.. If you need to talk or any kind of help that I can give... Please don't hesitate to ask me okay?"

"mmmph!" Louise struggled to get out of... well you know what.

"huh? Louise?" Kirche looked down and saw that she was pretty much suffocating her poor friend. For the second time today, her face lit up like a tomato. She released Louise from her grasp faster than she thought was possible.

"PUHAAAAHH." Louise took in a deep breath. She regained her posture and looked at Kirche, her eyes still red from too much crying.

"...I...Thank you Kirche, I needed that.. well not the suffocation part but... Thanks. I'll try my best to rely on you more often..."

Kirche steadied herself. "Good, now I want you to tell me what in the name of Brimir is that doing here..." She asked whilst pointing towards the stuffed coffer.

Louise once again adopted a sad, exhausted look. "I...I was told that if I fail the summoning ritual... I would be dropped out of school. A-a-and because of today's class..."

Kirche's face twisted into a now very scared and worried look._"Of course! There is no way Louise would want to leave the Academy on her own... The headmaster does not see her as a student worth teaching... How disgusting. That perverted old man should just drop dead and roll into a grave already!" (lulz, poor Osmond XD)  
_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

Old Osmond... The elderly, white haired headmaster of the Tristain Academy of Magic. He initially shows a serious side, but is also perverted, as he uses his mouse familiar to peek at Longueville's panties. He is a smart and powerful square mage that Princess Henrietta finds trustworthy. His element is wind magic.

"A-a-achoo! Uuugh..." Old Osmond suddenly felt a very, VERY, cold chill run up and down his spine multiple times.

"Did you catch a cold, Headmaster?" Asked Miss Longueville, her voice sounding a little more hopeful than she wanted it to be.

Longueville is Osmond's attractive bespectacled secretary with dark green hair. She is normally calm and friendly, but becomes angry and violent whenever Osmond tries any lecherous moves on her. She is able to use magic despite coming from a noble family who lost their rank. It is also worth mentioning that even though the students of the Academy think of and call her an old lady, she is actually only twenty-three years old.

"N-n-no... I don't think so.. Someone must be thinking bad things concerning my health..."

"_Oh I think there's more than one person on board that particular train of thought you perverted old-timer."_Thought Longueville cruelly.

"Ah, I see." Was all that she gave as the actual reply.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

"Don't worry Louise, The summoning ritual is a special type of magic. All it needs to work is a persons willpower and desires which it uses to find a familiar for the wizard using the spell. I think your explosions are the result of your inability to control your flow of willpower." Kirche began.

"...but the ritual uses the willpower and makes it flow... The wizard does not need to do anything else but supply it, The willpower flows correctly by itself!" Louise felt her confidence and spirit return little by little.

Wait... the springtime summoning ritual was TODAY... at fourteen o' clock. Louise looked to the clock on her wall and Kirche soon followed.

The clock showed 13:55.

Kirche and Louise looked at one another. They nodded to each other, no words were needed, this wasn't a class that could be skipped.

Louise quickly changed out of her uniform and washed her face. Kirche opened the windows and put the chairs down on the floor, she saw their classmates already grouping in the courtyard.

There was no way they would make it in time on foot... maybe... _"Yes! That's it! Louise is gonna hate me a little but meh, worse things have happened before."_

Kirche turned and grabbed Louise who was just done fixing herself up and jumped out the window. Louise choked back a scream.

While in mid-air, Kirche pulled out her wand and drew a rune in the air.

"LEVITATION!" She said rather loudly. Loudly enough for her classmates to hear.

The second their feet reached the ground, Louise and Kirche were swarmed by their classmates.

They all looked at Louise with their heads low, bowing in shame. One surprise after another, it was Guiche who began to talk first.

"Vallierie ... I have chosen to be the one who says this so please don't hold it against me if I do something wrong, milady." Said Guiche without that womanizing fake smile he always held upon his pale face.

Louise said nothing but stared at him. He took that as his chance to continue.

"..Truth be told, I've prepared a rather epic and long apology while in class... but I don't think you would want to forgive us for our actions even if I made one that lasted for days.. So we will just have to settle for this... PLEASE FORGIVE US, LOUISE, FOR WE ARE SINCERELY SORRY!"

To say that she was startled and surprised would be an understatement. It took her a while but she found out that she just couldn't remain angry anymore. After all, she had Broken the Rule of Steel.

And right now, she didn't care one tiny bit about just how disappointed her mother will be once she finds out.

"...I...I forgive you guys... but only because I'm partially at fault as well. Be-be-because off my mothers rule I was always so cold to you... even those who didn't bully me and tried to become my friends were thrown away in a flurry of insults and curses... So.. forgive me too?"

Her classmates looked at one another and then smiled at her. Then the chubby blonde boy, whose name was Erin, spoke up. "Okay.. so.. let's all try and be true friends from now on okay?"

"Yeah..." Louise said quietly.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

Mr. Colbert came to the group to see what the commotion was and to call out the students of that class since it was their turn to do the summoning.

Colbert is a professor at the Tristain Academy of Magic who is interested in history; his element specialty is fire magic. He's also the one Kirche seems to have a big crush on. Probably has something to do with the fact he's fire and also one that is stronger than her's.

"What is going on here?" Asked Colbert.

"Not much Professor, just having a little class chat." Replied Motmorency.

Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency, aka. Monmon for short, is Louise's classmate. Like most Tristain nobles, she has a great deal of pride. She also had made a contract with a Water Spirit. She has feelings for Guiche, but remains jealous whenever Guiche flirts with other girls.

Colbert smiled. "Ah, I see. I'm I interrupting something then?"

"No sir, we were just about done here right, Louise?" Said Kirche.

"Yeah." Said a smiling Louise. Colbert beamed when he saw her because he knew that smile was neither fake nor forced. He felt proud of the class, the poor girl truly needed friends right now.

"Well then, I've come here to inform you that its you guys turn to do the summoning ritual. So who wants to go first?"

"I shall do so with elegance benefiting of my title, Guiche the Brass!" Spoke Guiche in his usual prideful tone.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

"I must say Miss Zerbrst, that's quite the familiar you've summoned there!" Said Colbert while staring in awe at the giant red Salamander which one of his students summoned.

"I know! He must be one of the salamanders from the Great Fire Mountain itself! Isn't that right, Flame?"

_"Flame, that's what she named him? Really? How very original..." _Thought a bewildered Colbert.

Flame gave a cute roar in response.

"Well, was that everyone?"

In that moment Kirche turned to Louise. She was happy with what she saw.

"No sir, I haven't tried summoning a familiar yet." Louise said, with a strained, but confident voice.

"Ah, alright, well the circle and the runes are ready, Miss Valliere. I hope that you will summon a grand familiar unlike any other!"

Louise stiffened."I better... or else this might be the last time we speak to one another, Mr. Colbert."

The whole crowd, with the exception of Kirche, stared on in shock as Louise went to start her summoning ritual.

Once Louise was far away, Guiche couldn't contain himself."H-h-hey, Kirche... what does she mean by that?"

"Isn't it obvious? That old fart of a headmaster wants to throw her out like shes some dropout commoner."

"WHAT? BUT HE CANT DO THAT! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO LOUISE?!" Motmorency screamed in new found fear.

They just made Louise their friend after a whole year of hatred. The headmaster surely isn't that cruel is he?!

Their heads turned to Mr Colbert, who was still recovering from shock himself.

"D-d-don't look at me like that, please. I had no idea..." Colbert couldn't believe what he just heard.

He turned his head around to where the headmasters office was and saw that The Headmaster held a rather sad expression on his face.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

"Are you really going to drop out Miss Vellierie? Just like that? I didn't think you had it in you, Sir." Longueville spat out rather venomously.

Osmond turned to her. "It's not my choice to make."

"Explain then, sir." Longueville's respect of the old pervert was dying out rather quickly.

Osmond sighed."I don't want to, but her Mother..."

Longueville was startled."You mean to tell me that Lady Karin is the one who wants HER OWN Daughter to be THROWN OUT OF THE SCHOOL?" Longueville said that and quickly slapped a hand over her own mouth.

"Geeze, good thing I have silencing seals placed over the place, what do you think might have happened if someone heard you just now?"

Longueville wisely decided that it was time to shut up right then and there.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_**Lord Joyde : And here's the end of chapter two, don't worry guys, were finally breaking out of the introductions and getting on with some action!**_

_**Some of you might notice that Louise's current state of mind is exactly alike what mine was back then. This is because I am trying to tell you my story as well as write something worth reading.**_

_**Anyways, read and review! CIAO FOR NOW! :D **_


	3. The Hour of Fate

_**Lord Joyde : Heylo, guys and girls! Here's the third chapter of The Heart of Blaze, ready to be read for your enjoyment.**_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Louise's current Point of View._

* * *

I stood there, upon the runes which formed into a pentagram like formation when put together.

I stood there, not knowing what to say. But... I could not give up right now. I will not give up.

So I opened my mouth... Certain that my next words will chose the direction in which my life will lead. Weather I live or die.. Succeed or fail. This very moment should have given me, an extreme feeling of fear.

Should have... but it did not. I no longer felt the need to fear.

I no longer felt the need to shroud myself in a carapace of hate harder than steel.

I no longer felt the cold flame of rage, burning my soul.

I no longer felt wrath forcefully focusing my sight.

I no longer felt... Anger. I now had purpose fueled by reason and logic.

* * *

_**I no longer bear the weight of her control.**_

* * *

And most of all, I no longer felt the fury which decided my every move and word.

I was... free! Freed from the suffering my mother inflicted upon me.

…. I had broken the Rule of Steel.

…. And from its ashes... I will arise... REBORN... like a **PHOENIX!**

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Point of View – everyone else surrounding Louise._

* * *

A couple minutes passed and Louise had not moved an inch, not spoken a single word since she stepped near the summoning runes.

But everyone knew something was going on.

And then, suddenly, with no warning beforehand, Louise moved into the center of the pentagram. Then her wand hand rose up and started channeling massive..no... COLOSSAL amounts of pure willpower into the runes before her.

Then, a gigantic pillar of what looked like pure fire consumed the circle... and Louise as well.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_I stood there, upon the runes which formed into a pentagram like formation when put together._

Alex flinched, not knowing weather he was finally going mad. His recent discoveries would certainly prove this. Did he just hear a voice in his head? And it wasn't someone he consumed before? This was magic... but that was impossible, no type of magic from earth required a chant which would be heard by someone so far away, right? Unless...

_I stood there, not knowing what to say. But... I could not give up right now. I will not give up._

This was more than enough. The wizards in his body told him what was happening right he could scarcely believe it.

_So I opened my mouth... Certain that my next words will chose the direction in which my life will lead. Weather I live or die.. Succeed or fail. This very moment should have given me, an extreme feeling of fear._

Alex laughed. It was mere days after he had found out about magic... And already he was being Summoned by someone.

_Should have... but it did not. I no longer felt the need to fear._

This person... this little girl, sounded like she had been through a lot of bullshit in her life. And she survived.

_I no longer felt the need to shroud myself in a carapace of hate harder than steel._

She also sounded quite familiar... She sounded a lot like him.

_I no longer felt the cold flame of rage, burning my soul._

Yes, just like him. She was spent, her life was given meaning only by others... now, she is free.

_I no longer felt wrath forcefully focusing my sight._

Ah yes, wrath. Another name for Vengeance. Alex was starting to like this girl.

_I no longer felt... Anger. I now had purpose fueled by reason and logic._

Just like Alex, she was freed from the control of others. She was no longer anyone's pawn. She is now, The Master of Her Fate.

* * *

_**I no longer bear the weight of her control.**_

* * *

Alex only grinned. He knew that he would answer the girls summons. But he could never truly appear on her world completely. He'll figure something out eventually, right?

_And most of all, I no longer felt the fury which decided my every move and word._

He would give her power. To keep her freedom. To rise above all and any who might dare stand in her way.

_I was... free! Freed from the suffering my mother inflicted upon me._

So, she too, had been betrayed by someone she loved. We, me and the girl, are so alike its funny.

…_. I had broken the Rule of Steel._

Oh? Alex, cocked an eyebrow at that one.

…_. And from its ashes... I will arise... REBORN... like a **PHOENIX!**_

Yes... oh yes indeed... You... **SHALL!**

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Louise Pov_

* * *

I don't know what I'm doing. My body moves on its own. My wand hand fueling the summoning ritual with so much raw power I can't believe the fact its my OWN. Then I heard it. The voice I'm sure belonged to a god.

_Yes...oh yes indeed...You...**SHALL!**_

It took me only a second to realize... It had approved of my previous statement. I could not help the insane grin that happened itself upon my face.

And then... There was _**Fire**_.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

After what feels like an eternity, my eyes open themselves. And before me, stood a being of pure energy, no flesh, no body, just energy. This is most certainly the god whom answered my summons.

He also had extended his hand to me... I did not hesitate. I put my small hand into his and shook it.

In that instant, something happened. I don't know what, but it did.

He smiled."Well then, little one, I suppose introductions are in order. I am known, as Zeus, the Primal Being which represents Change, Destruction, Evolution and Ambition. And who might you be?"

_(Yeah yeah, all you ES fans out there are probably laughing your asses to hell right now, but... don't you think it suits him just perfectly?)_

I looked up with pride in my posture. "I am Louise de la Vallierie. The one who summoned you."

He smirked."Good. I trust you realize that the normal type of agreement is impossible here?"

"You mean as in the contract between a familiar and its master? If so, then yes. But I need a familiar."

"Don't worry, little Louise. I can create any familiar you wish... but first, I think its high time the seal on your power had been released."

I was shocked."There's a seal? On me? No way, I would have noticed it!"

He shook he's head."No my dear, you would have not, for the seal is made by someone who is very, very powerful... not quite up to my level to be sure but at least a thousand times stronger than you."

"I...see.. And what does the seal do exactly?"

"It has a few functions. Limiting your physical growth is one of them. The second function is to destroy your ability to use and cast magic... The last one.. you destroyed yourself."

"You can't possibly mean... The Rule of Steel?"

"No, not exactly. But your mother sure did a good job of helping create a body for the third function."

"Then... what is it?"

"Love. It blocked out your ability to love."

"...But why?"

"Is it not obvious? Someone made sure you don't grow up.. ever... and that you don't ever get to lead a happy, full life. Today, however, you broke that part of the seal... I will take care of the rest."

"Wait, whats your part of the deal... right now it seems far too much in my favor."

He smirked."Fun."

Louise stared blankly.

"Oh don't give me that look. I'M BORED."_ Even if I've only been immortal for a couple days, I'm already dying of boredom... I guess this is how gods feel..._

"Sooo, what you want me to do is... entertain you?"

"Exactly, Louise."

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?"

He grinned widely."Fight, evolve, make love...Louise, all that you need to do..is LIVE."

Louise now shared his grin."I see, I think I understand."

"Don't worry, I KNOW that you do. Now then, since your primary element is, guess what, FIRE, how about I create something grand for you.. hmmm... Young girls like yourself love Pegasuses, correct?"

Louise found herself suddenly given the god before her what can only be described as the ultimate weapon of Destruction. That's right, you guess it, Louise was giving Zeus the puppy dog eyes!

For what could be the first time in his life, Alex found himself fully on the defensive. "_Omg...Shes...so...CUTEEEEEEEEEEE!" _he had barely resisted hugging the life out of her.

He proceeded to cough rather lamely and then regain himself.

"W-w-well, since you do seem to want one, I will make for you, a Pegasus of pure FIRE!"

Zeus rose one hand up and channeled energy into a single spot. Louise looked on in awe and wonder as the energy became fire, then it took upon the shape of a horse, which then grew wings and a horn. All of which was made out of see-thru fire.

Zeus turned towards her."Go now, little Louise.. and face your Destiny!"

I climbed upon my Pegasus. I think I will call her Pyre. I began to fall down at extreme speeds but I felt no fear. I could hear Zeus's voice in the distance.

"Oh and Louise, do not tell anyone about me. If asked, say that the ritual lasted so long because Pyre had to fully connect herself to your world. And one last thing Louise... Your codename is, as of right now... Louise.."

* * *

"…. _**THE BLAZE!**_"

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_**Lord Joyde – Yeah yah,I realize that this chapter is kind of shorter than its predecessors but yea its kind of 3:29 in the morning so I'm really tired, my hands are colder than ice, and my brain works far slower than normal.. IT TOOK ME 15 MINUTES TO TYPE THIS DOWN... 15 FREAKING MINUTES... that's waaay too long. Anyways, see you guys tomorrow!**_

* * *

_**Read and Review, bye bye and good night!**_


	4. The Pains of Waking Up

_**Joyde : Heylo everybody! I wasn't originally intending to type down the fourth chapter for The Heart of Blaze today but yeah, the previous one received like... 13 follows and 9 favorites in 2 hours after release so I've decided to write it down anyway.**_

_**Soooo, here goes nothing...**_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Academy of Magic, 3:46 o' clock in the morning_

* * *

Colbert was very worried right now. Louise has been engulfed into a pillar of never ending fire.

She has also been that way for five whole hours and forty-six minutes. She wasn't dead, as her wand was still channeling willpower into the pentagram... She had already exceeded even The Headmaster's amount of pure power by at least thrice.

But... she was running out. Her coils.. while abnormally large, were about to run out of gas.

Suddenly, the pillar of flame started to compress itself into a large ball of fire in the sky.

And then, it all came crashing down onto the ground below.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Louise's Point of View_

* * *

I was still falling, but I could see the Academy down below.. Pyre was like a speeding demon of flame, running DOWNWARDS of all things.. but I wasn't scared at all. Even if my current situation made absolutely no sense and had no logic...

I felt like I've been reborn. Like I could run for days and not feel tired. Like I could dance around in fire and not get burned... which is possibly true, seeing as I'm riding a Pegasus made of nothing but fire...

But, best of all, I CAN FEEL MY MAGIC! Like an ancient friend that I never knew I had but needed desperately... It engulfed me, hugging me like a baby hugging its mother, never wanting to let go... And I wasn't about to.

Pyre's trot eventually brought us crashing down into the very runes I used to summon Zeus. I should thank him... if he chose to appear in the middle of the Academy, things would have gone very differently... Someone would have HAD to die.

Instead, he created a cute void of existence in the skies directly above the Pentagram.. smart.

"_Why, thank you, how kind!"_ I flinched when I heard Zeus's voice in my head.

"_HA! That's exactly the same reaction I had when you were summoning me..."_

"How can I hear you... A mind link maybe?" Asked Louise.

"_Correct. Let's stop talking for now, once the dust settles, the last thing you need is people thinking you've gone insane."_

"Alright." I looked around me as I recovered fully from the crash... Pyre looked very pleased with herself for some reason...

Ah...

Our landing seems to have made a crater.. a very deep crater. The earth around us was still burning..

The dust settled and we came flying out of the hole.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Everyone's Point of View_

* * *

Colbert, The teaching staff, Louise's class and pretty much the whole Academy came to see the aftermath of Louise's summoning.

Colbert looked around himself.

"Hey, wonder if The Zero finally blew herself to bits." Said a gray haired student.

"Probably, wonder what that huge pillar of fire was for anyway." asked another.

"Hmph, probably just decided that at least her death should be something good. Since everything else was a failure." Said a blonde, arrogant looking, girl.

Kirche wanted to slap the girl and was about to when suddenly..

"Whoaaa..." said Erin, who was beside her while looking at the sky.

She turned and gasped at the sight.. there.. In the sky.. Was Louise..

Riding a PEGASUS OF PURE FIRE.

Gasps and shocked faces populated the entire Academy Grounds..

Colbert was the first to recover."Well... she has most certainly... summoned a familiar. Above all others..."

Kirche could only nod...

Then Louise began to descend.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

Pyre descended and Louise stepped down."Good job Pyre! We made it!"

Suddenly, for the second time today,she was swarmed by her classmates.

"WOW, Louise! Is that a Pegasus?! Whats it's name? Is it a boy or a girl? Are you alright?!"

So many questions. Louise shook her head."First, yes, that's a Pegasus. Second, Pyre, Third, Girl.. and fourth..."

Her class waited expectantly."... I've never been better!" She beamed at her friends with pride!

Kirche turned to the blonde who insulted Louise before. "You might want to keep that mouth shut next time, blondie."

The girl wisely decided not to counter attack.

However, Louise started to feel tired.."Hey Louise whats wrong?" asked Kirche.

"I don't know I just feel.. tired.." then she fell down. Pyre coalesced into an ruby and gold ring which settled on the ring finger of Louise's right hand.

The students gasped and Colbert came running. He felt her pulse and let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry, she's just exhausted herself. Both her willpower and energy. She just needs a good night of sleep. But, just in case someone please help me carry her over to the Infirmary."

Motmorency held Guiche back from.."helping" carry Louise.

Kirche and Erin decided to help Professor Colbert instead.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Three days later_

* * *

Louise woke up to find a black haired maid sitting next to her. This maid's name was Siesta.

Siesta is a maid at the Academy. She likes Louise and treats her kindly. She seems to know how poorly Louise is treated by others. She is the eldest of eight children, and her hometown is in Tarbes. Because of her service, Louise had bought her as a servant. She still worked at the Academy but nobles could make some of the staff their personal Maids and butlers.

"Hello, Siesta..ugh.. How long was I out?" Asked Louise as she held her head. Her body hurt from inaction and she needed to pop a few bones back into place.

The maid smiled her usual smile."You were out for three whole days, Miss. Vallierie."

*crack* *crack* *pop* *crack* Sickening sounds of Bones clanking were heard thru out the hallway. Siesta visibly flinched as Louise made a strange sort of movements which caused her bones to make... such.. horrible sounds.

"Miss... how-do-..does that not hurt you?" Asked a worried Siesta.

"Should it?"Louise asked confused.

* * *

_(I do this all the freaking time and people are always like, zomg dude, can you like, not feel pain or something? What's up with that lol.. cracking does not hurt, it feels pretty damn good actually...)_

* * *

Siesta shook her head."I don't know. How come you are not surprised by the fact you were asleep for three days?"

"Because I thought I was going to sleep for a week, considering how exhausted I felt at that time..."

"I see...Well is there anything I can do for you, Miss?" Asked Siesta as she steadied herself.

"You can... First bring me a change of clothes, then some food. Afterward, go inform the old pervert I'm awake. I need to talk to him."

Siesta looked confused."The Old Pervert?"

"The Headmaster."

"Ah... Very well, I shall do as you command." Siesta turned to leave.

"And Siesta... Be safe." said a groggy Louise.

Siesta blushed. Damn those amazingly written books she reads in her spare time. There was one with the maid and her mistress having an amazing- UH, BAD SIESTA! BAD!. She shook her head.

"Of course, Mistre- I mean Miss Louise." Said Siesta as she hurriedly left the room, face so red it would make a tomato curse in jealousy.

Louise turned her head around. One hand on her pained forehead.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

"_What the hell was all that about?... And why did I suddenly feel the need to tell her to *be safe*?"_

"_Probably, your new instincts acting up." _She heard Zeus speak thru their link.

"_Instincts? You mean like that of Animals? Like knowing something is gonna happen while not having a before-mentioned reason to?" _She asked, curiously.

"_Exactly."_ Zeus confirmed.

Louise looked confused._"But I never had that before.. Unless you gave me some."_

"_Oh my dear Louise, I gave you that and so much more."_

"_Oh?"_ She raised an eyebrow.

"_For instance, try wanting to know where Siesta is right now."_

Louise did as asked. Suddenly _(For some reason, I've started to like using this word...),_she felt a pulse leave out of her body, hit something on the other end and come back to her. It felt weird.

"_What in the name of Brimir was that?" _

"_That, my dear, was a Viral Pulse. A simple, passive spell, which allows the user so send out a magic pulse, seeking out the target which its caster wants to find. It only works on living things. And the willpower used to cast the spell returns to the caster which makes it costless."_

"_That's... amazing!"_ Louise shouted in her mind for awe. The uses of this spell meant she would never get lost or lose anyone else again.

"_Yes, most magic users would have to cast it repeatedly but you can just think it since your reserves are so large, the spell can feed off your passive willpower regeneration."_

"_Coooooooooooooooool."_

"_The second thing you should be aware of is that now, your magic is completely returned. You should be able to do every school of magic, from fire to alchemy, without explosions being involved."_

"_Should be?" _She raised her second eyebrow.

"_I never take anything for granted. As powerful as I may be, I'm not truly used to things going my way... but, that's what makes life fun, no?"_

"_True, but all things have their limits."_She could almost feel him smirking at that.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Some time and a couple conversations with Zeus later..._

* * *

Siesta came back into the Infirmary carrying clothing in one and a tray of delicious looking food on in the other.

She put the tray down into Louise's lap and her clothes on the Nightstand next to the bed.

"Thank you, Siesta, you may g-what are you doing?!" Louise asked, flabbergasted.

Siesta took the plate full of soup and a spoon. The she started to try and feed Louise.

"Whats wrong, Miss?" Siesta asked confused.

"I can eat myself. I'm not a child who needs to be fed." Louise said, her pride was hurting now.

"Ah, forgive me. Other nobles don't seem to agree with you, though, so I thought-" Siesta was getting kind of scared, who knows what Delicious punish- BAD! BAD SIESTA!

Louise looked on in wonder as Siesta's face went thru multiple emotions at once and then stopped as she shook her now beet red face.

"_Oh my, who knows what perverted thoughts she might be cooking in that cute little head of hers."_

She heard Zeus say in a rather amused voice.

Louise shook her own head at the thought. "N-no. That's fine, I'll eat by myself... you can go and inform the headmaster now."

"R-r-right... I'll b-b-be right back. Miss." Siesta excused herself rather lamely but Louise did not want to think about that right now.

She looked to the tray of food. Then she realized just how hungry she felt. She looked around and saw nobody was there.

What happened then can only be called... food inhaling.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_In another world, and another place. _

* * *

"ACHO!"

"What's wrong Allen-kun, did you catch a cold?" Asked a petite, gray skinned girl with deep blue hair.

"N-no... someone must be talking about me." He answered as he held her closer to himself.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_A few minutes later._

* * *

"Eh...EH..EEHHHHHHHHH!?" Screamed Siesta.

"Geeze, what was that for, little miss?" Asked old man Osmond as he was being led into the Infirmary by Siesta. Apparently, little Louise was awake and wanted to discuss something.

"Bu-bu-but, that t-t-tray... It was full of food JUST NOW. AS IN HALF A MINUTE AGO." To say she was surprised would be an understandment.

Louise's face flushed."I-I was hungry..." She pouted cutely. Causing Osmond to nearly have a heart attack.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_With Osmond and Louise_

* * *

After watching the still shocked Siesta leave the room, Louise turned to Osmond with a sigh.

"Alright, I know full well that it wasn't really you who wants me to be dropped out of the Academy. It's my mom, right?"

Now it was Osmond's turn to be shocked."H-how do you know that?"

"You're a pervert, but you're not a bad person. You also know some thing's which other people don't. I know you, headmaster, but I know my mother better." Said Louise in a sad voice.

Osmond felt a weight fall of his old heart. The girl did not blame him. That was good. He let out a silent sigh of relief.

"I won't ask you what reason she gave you for dropping me out like I was some commoner. Instead I want you to do something for me."

Osmond's brow arched upwards in curiosity. "And what might that be?"

"A second chance to redo all the magic and theory tests from my first year."

Osmond stroked his beard in thought."Hmmm... yes, I see how that could be done. But, why would you want to redo the tests?" He asked.

"Because I can show you my real capabilities now." She answered with pride.

He went wide-eyed."You don't mean that..."

Louise Grinned. "Yes. I've regained my ability to use MAGIC!" She looked positively brimming with energy and will.

Osmond, however, went pale faced but quickly regained his color. This fact was not seen by Louise... Zeus however.

"_How Interesting... Louise, be aware that this old fool is hiding something from you."_

Louise nodded but did not reply. She turned to Osmond."Sooo, when do I start?"

"...Hmmm... How about.. You come into my office on Thursday next week and I will be there to make sure you don't cheat thru all of you tests. We can figure out your Runic Codename then."

"Oh, I already have one." Louise replied.

"And what that might be." Louise beamed at his question.

"its... Louise... _**THE BLAZE!**_"

* * *

_(I have a feeling this is not getting old anytime soon.)_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_**Lord Joyde – Phew, there we go. 2.5k words. More than enough for a chapter. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I had fun writing it.**_

* * *

_**Anyways Read and Review! And Good Morning/Day/Night! *waves at readers* :)**_


	5. Blazing Justice

_**Lord Joyde – Heylo, GG (guys and girls?)! How are you all doing today? The very first day of year 2014!**_

_**I WISH YOU ALL A GOOD GOOD YEEEEAR!**_

_**And now, for the fifth chapter of The Heart of Blaze!**_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Writers Point of View... That's right biatches! MY POV! MIIIIINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (Lol XD)_

* * *

In the following week, Louise managed to completely redo her whole first year and ace every test. Out of all the one hundred thirty-six tests, she had not made a single mistake.

Her spells are perfect, her theory like it was copied from a book. In a single week, she had managed to rise on top of the academy as she fixed her grades to perfection.

She also managed to ace the small tests of her current year, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

At the last day of the week, she revealed the fact that there was a seal on her magic and that the Springtime familiar summoning broke the seal when Pyre saw that her master was in chains of some kind.

However, Noble Students or not, students will be students, which means that Louise managed to get a lot of enemies within a single week. No good Bullies, Bit- I mean... Arrogant Princesses who think everyone is below them and the nine students currently lower than her in the ranking of top ten students of the Academy, were only the most obvious of her enemies.

Louise was not deterred by them in the slightest, for she no longer felt fear.

Fear... it is just one of many falsehoods. Something she learned from Zeus.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Louise's Point of View_

* * *

Louise walked out of her bedroom and started going in the direction of the Great Hall in which all Nobles come to eat. Three meals a day, each with enough food on the table to slake both the thirst and sate the hunger of an army.

She noticed that, people were still giving her stares behind her back. There were many different kinds of stares however... Some of jealousy, some hatred, but most of raw Awe. This made her smirk.

She sat down in between Kirche and Motmorency. "Good Morning, Kirche, Motmorency." Louise said with a big smile which seemed to be infectious since the other two girls started to smile as well.

"Good Morning, Louise." They both said in unison.

Seeing as it was good manners not to talk too much in the early morning, Louise nodded to them and turned to the food which was being served by maids, butlers and fairies alike.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

After eating food amounting to many times her body weight without even realizing it, Louise left the Hall and headed outside, leaving behind her many shocked faces.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_A while later, once Louise found herself a free table..._

* * *

Louise sat down, slowly sipping on some tea while talking to Siesta. She had let Pyre out of her ring, free to run and fly around the Academy grounds, something which the Pegasus was grateful for. It also caused quite a few heads to follow the flaming Pegasus wherever it went.

A couple more sips later, Louise heard someone say. "Lord Guiche! Where are you my love?"

Louise sighed, that must be the new victim of Guiches reckless womanizing. She turned around to find a beautiful blonde haired girl. She wore a brown cloak which meant she was one of the First years... great... Then again, Guiche never did like to actually put effort into things... Strange that someone like him is the son of a well known and respected General.

"Hey you, first year, come over here for a minute." Louise shouted to the blonde.

Said blonde turned around and walked over to Louise's table. "Oh my, you are Miss Vallierie, are you not? My name is Katie Le Blanc de Monque _(I made her surname up since I have absolutely no idea what it really is...) _. Nice to meet you!" Louise smiled and shook her hand, feeling a little guilty for what she was about to do.

"Nice to meet you too... I presume you are looking for Lord Guiche?"

"Yes? Why do you ask? Do you know where he is?"

"I do... please don't hate me for this afterwards, alright? He's sitting over there, Next to his girlfriend Motmorency." Louise pointed towards to where the two were sitting and waited for the inevitable.

The girl looked shocked but did not say anything. Instead, she began to run towards Guiche.

And when she finally reached him, a slap could be heard resounding thru out the Academy.

"I THOUGHT U SAID I WAS YOUR ONE AND ONLY, YOU TWO-TIMING ASSHOLE! I HOPE THE FOUNDER TAKES YOU TO THE VOID ONCE YOU DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH!"

She screamed and ran away while crying. Guiche recovered from shock just enough to properly feel another slap on the other side of his face. This time from Motmorency.

"And to think, I believed you when you said that you would stop flirting with other girls...PAH, I can't believe just how stupid I was!" She rose and walked away, tears visibly flowing down her pale cheeks.

"Hahahahhaa, Guiche just got DUMPED!" Shouted someone from the crowd.

Guiche recovered once again and ignored the laughter around him, instead choosing to look in the direction from which Katie seemed to have come from. He saw Louise, silently laughing and smirking, evilly.

He stood up, face flustered from anger, and calmly walked over to Louise.

"You... You are the cause of this!" Said Guiche, barely restrained rage clear in his voice.

Louise grinned."And it was worth eeeeevery single second of it." No use denying it now.

His head was steaming now."That's it, I've had it with you, Louise. Not only did you make two beautiful flowers cry, you have also begun to think yourself a little bit too high and mighty ever since you regained your ability to use magic. Its high time someone put you back into your place, ZERO. I, Guiche the Brass, challenge you to a duel!" He smirked, thinking his insult worked.

However, it did not.

* * *

"You amuse me Guiche. I made them cry? HA, not quite, they were both livid with YOU and not me, womanizer. In all seriousness though, would you mind answering a little question of mine?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Very well."

"Guiche, look... The whole class knows that you truly DO love Motmorency, so why in the name of Brimir do you still flirt with other girls?"

Motmorency, who was currently hiding inside of the growing crowd, let out a silent gasp.

Guiche smirked arrogantly. "Because a rose like me can never be held by only one beautiful being."

Motmorency can't say that she wasn't expecting this, but hearing the love of your life say something like that still hurt.

Louise's amused grin was replaced by a face which promised pain."You know.. I was planning on just letting Pyre chase you around the Academy for a while... but now... Now I think a more... personal approach is in order. Very well, Guiche. I, Louise The Blaze, accept your challenge!"

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_A few minutes later, Vestri Court._

* * *

A large crowd had gathered around them.

"Hah, I'm surprised you didn't chicken out of this one, Louise... The Zero."

To which Louise replied."You know, a couple days ago, I would have tried my best to blast you to bits after calling me that, but right now I don't feel like I want to do that at all... Now, I just pity you..."

"Grrh, you will pay for that!" Guiche pulled out his rose like wand and cast a spell.

Three bronze Valkyries rose from the earth and charged Louise.

She pointed her own wand at them in reply. "Fireball." She said in a bored voice.

Then, A large ball of fire sped out of her wand and melted down all three of Guiches Valkyries before disappearing into nothingness.

"Is that truly all that you can do?" She asked, voice still carrying a bored tone.

"Grrr... I would normally never use my full power against a girl.. But you've brought this on yourself, Louise." Spoke Guiche as he weaved a pentagram rune into the air and let a single rose petal fall onto the ground.

From that petal, arose a giant, five foot tall Valkyrie, wielding an equally gigantic sword. The audience gasped.

Louise however... was not amused.

As the Valkyrie was nearing her, Louise weaved a rune of her own into the air and then pointed her wand to her legs and steadied herself, as if she was about to run.

"Path of Blaze." Was what everyone heard her say before the ground at Louise's feet exploded, sending her flying between the Valkyrie's metallic legs and stopping right before Guiche.

She quickly pointed her wand at him. She smirked evilly.

The last thing Guiche heard that day was... "Fire Blast."

Louise's spell sent him flying into a nearby wall thus, knocking him out and making his Valkyrie shatter to pieces as its maker's consciousness faded away.

Colbert, who was the Teacher asked to observe the duel, walked over to Louise and raised her hand into the air.

"I hereby declare, Louise The Blaze, the winner of the duel between her and Guiche The Brass."

The crowd cheered and then simply dispersed. Motmorency and Katie came near Louise.

"Thank you, Miss Vallierie.. Although, Forgive me for causing you trouble." Said Katie.

"Meh, It was high time someone taught the piece of shit a lesson, excuse my choice of words but he really does not deserve anything better." She smiled at Katie as she watched the girl leave.

She turned to Motmorency, whose eyes were still red from crying."Do you really mean it?" She asked.

"Mean what, Monmon?" Louise replied.

"That Guiche truly does love me."

Louise sighed."Yes... He's a perverted retard and a womanizer but in his heart, there's only you. And I hope that you didn't take what he said before as truth either, his slight hesitation back there was because he himself does not truly know why he continues to betray you, I think. Or maybe he just does not feel worthy of you and wants you to give up on him by flirting with other girls."

"Eh? But... why would he not feel worthy?" She asked, confused.

"Guiche was a womanizer even before you two got together, Monmon. But, don't take my words for the truth either... You are my friend, but Guiche isn't. If anything, you should try asking him. And if he avoids the subject, you can tell him that he can expect another beating from me."

"O-o-okay, Louise... and thank you."

"No problem." She replied with a big smile.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_**Lord Joyde – Okay, this is the last time I'm writing a chapter so early in the morning... ugh.**_

_**Well anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night, everyone!**_


	6. Unrestrained Cruelty

_**Lord Joyde : Heylo everybody! Welcome to chapter six of The Heart of Blaze!**_

_**Gods, chapter six... already? LOL... -.-**_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Louise's Point of View_

* * *

Being suddenly called by the Headmaster should be a complete shock filled with a sense of fear to any student of any school.

But, Louise being as special as she is, didn't even ask why the headmaster was summoning her to his office after Miss Longueville had excused her from Mr. Colbert's class, much to his disappointment. Longueville didn't blame him, after the springtime summoning ritual, Louise seemingly acquired an extreme aptitude for fire.

According to Colbert, her control over said element was quickly surpassing even a triangle magician in skill.

* * *

_(Does anyone know why I can't type mage in a way so it does not put the red lines below the word every time? I'm currently using LibreOffice.)_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_A few minutes later, The Headmaster's office._

* * *

I entered the old perverts office alongside Miss Longueville. He nodded at me.

"Miss Longueville, would you mind going outside for a minute, I'm afraid that I much converse with Miss Valliere privately... You should understand."

She said nothing but nodded either way and left the room after picking up a cup of coffee she had left on her table.

I turned to Osmond."I guess you're planning on telling me all your secrets concerning myself, correct?"

Osmond flinched."Geeze, you're just like Karin was when she was your age." He sighed and looked into my eyes.

"...I guess I will skip right to the point then. Louise, you are not supposed to be able to use any type of magic. As in, at all."

I narrowed my eyes at him."Explain before I show you just how able I am to use said magic."

"You're supposed to be a void mage, Louise." He said simply.

"_Oh, well that... explains some things..."_ I heard Zeus say a couple things.

"What do you mean... The element of the Void is something only Brimir and his descendants posses and I'm pretty sure that if my family was related to the founder in any way, we would have it written somewhere if not proudly presented upon the family tree..."

He nodded."That's what I thought too, Louise. But, for some unexplained reason, A very powerful amount of the Founder's blood flows through your veins... It is the reason for the outstanding amount of willpower you posses."

"I see, but that still does not explain why I shouldn't be able to use magic at all."

He sighed once more."Those who posses the power of the Founder, the element of void have their coils so enlarged by its power that they are incapable of controlling the tiny amounts of willpower necessary to use any other school. Instead, they are given one spell of the void which suits them best. Yours was the same as the Founders own first spell."

"You don't mean..."

"Yes, the explosion spell. You've never actually used it willingly, if you did, you would have blown up the whole Academy."

I gave him a blank look."And you never bothered to tell me this until now, hoping said thing would never happen... That was stupid of you, Osmond. I could have killed someone!.. or many people."

"Yes, well, could have but you did not. Now, as they say, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a secret for a secret. You have to answer a question of mine."

I humphed. "Why should I, you've been keeping such a ridiculous secret from me for a whole YEAR. One which made me like a ticking time bomb which had to learn how to DEFUSE ITSELF before it killed someone BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY!"

"You're supposed to respect your elders, you know." He said, eyes glaring.

"I DO respect you, Headmaster. But, all things have their limits. My trust... has a very short limit. You can thank my mother for that."

Osmond's eyes softened."Look, Louise, I'm sorry... but I need to ask you this one question.. please?"

I caved."Fine... just one."

He smiled."What exactly happened on the day of the springtime summoning ritual?"

I released a sigh and put one hand on my forehead while reaching for a chair and pulling it to the table and then sitting on it. Osmond knew that he was in for a long story.

"I knew you were going to ask that... but before I answer your question I need to ask you something beforehand.."

"Shoot."

"Tell me, Headmaster... do you believe in Gods?"

The look on his face was almost worth the pain my instincts were promising me in the not so far future... almost.

* * *

**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**

* * *

"Hey guys, did Louise do something wrong recently? I mean she's been gone for fifteen minutes already." asked Kirche.

"Can't be the duel with Guiche she had yesterday, even though he's still in the infirmary recovering." said Erin.

"They had a duel? And Guiche lost?!"

"Yup! Did you know that Louise got herself a runic codename too?"

"Really, what is it?"

"Its Louise The Blaze."

"The Blaze? Oh wow, that's a promising name for a fire user."

"Promising? Man, you should have seen her with Guiche. She beat him with three spells only! All of which she made herself."

"WOW!"

"Hmmm.. Interesting." Spoke Tabitha._ "I will have to scout Louise out later..."_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

"What do you mean by that? Do I believe in gods?" He asked, voice full of Disbelief.

"Pyre is not my familiar. She's a gift. From a god named Zeus."

"You mean to tell me you summoned a god?!"

"No, not exactly. More like, I summoned his attention. A simple, sideways glance, to him, completely meaning less, but to me..." she trailed of.

"_You are doing a very nice job of saying half-truths, Louise. I'm proud of you!"_

"_The pervert was hiding the fact that I'm a void mage for a year. He does not deserve any better."_

"..A life changing event, I'm sure." Silence followed.

"Well, what happened after you summoned his attention? And, are you sure that this... Zeus, is not some kind of elven god."

"What happened is that Zeus helped me break my mothers Rule of Steel and allow me the ability to use magic other than the void, apparently. And he isn't an Elven god. He isn't even a god from Halkeginia, but of many worlds. I just happened to be doing a summoning ritual at the same time he was looking for some entertainment."

"So that's what he wants. He gave you some power in exchange for entertainment... That sounds almost... familiar."

"What do you mean?" I asked as old Osmond started rummaging thru his table's many shelves.

"Aha! Here it is!" He exclaimed as he pulled out some strange dusty tome.

"What's that book for?"

"This, my dear, is the Founder's Prayer book."

"Brimir's? But why do you have it?"

"One of my ancestors was a loyal companion of Brimir's and he was given this book for safekeeping. To a powerful mage like me, it's just a book describing Brimir's time he spent with the Elves while learning magic from them."

"Brimir learned magic from the elven kind? Guess I should not be surprised, he is stated to be the first human to use magic."

"That is correct. However, the book also states that powerful elven magi bind themselves to gods which they are most in tune with. Brimir did this as well. He bound himself to a god named Ahzidal, or Lord of the Empty Void as described by the elves."

"_So then, I'm not the only one around in this world.. interesting... I feel hungry for some reason right now."_

Louise ignored Zeus's ramblings for now and focused on the story."So then, You are saying that I'm the same as Brimir?"

"I thought so, but that was before you told me that your god was not Azhidal but someone named Zeus. Although, it could be possible you are at least connected to Azhidal in one way or the other."

"I see... what happens now?"

"Now, I give you this book."

"Eh, but why?"

"As I've stated before, to a powerful mage like me, it's just a book describing a slice of Brimir's life, but to a void mage like yourself... its a treasure trove of cleverly hidden incantations for each and every void spell that Brimir knew at the time."

"_Take the book, Louise. It might prove useful in the future."_

"_Alright."_

"I'll take the book... but, don't expect me to actually want to learn anything from it. I detest void magic."

"I see, that is reasonable, I guess." he said but gave a disappointed sigh.

"Is that all you needed to talk about?"

"No, actually. Tell me Louise, what do you know about Fouquet?"

"You mean, as in the thief which has been stealing and ransacking many noble treasuries across the country? Why do you ask?"

"Because I am certain that the Academy is his or hers next target."

"I see, but what does that have to do with me?"

He gave me a grin."The familiar exhibition will be held tomorrow morning, The Princess herself will be coming to witness it. During this time, Fouquet will strike."

"And?"

"I want you to stop him."

"Me? Fight The Crumbling Dirt himself?... Alright."

"The confidence of a Vallierie never ceases to amaze.."

"Says the headmaster who just asked a student to help him take care of a dangerous criminal."

"...point taken."

Then somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said Osmond while I went so sit down on another chair.

The person who came inside was none other than Count Mott.

Count Mott, known as Mott of the Wave, is a Palace messenger sent to the Academy every now and then. He is a Triangle mage who uses water as a medium for attacks. Louise describes him as being so arrogant that even Guiche is not on good terms with him.

He is after the "Summoned Book", which is a treasure of the Zerbst Family. He is also a known rapist. Although, nobody ever did anything since the girls he rapes are commoner and unfortunate maids. Louise hates him for it, though.

Mott put on a smile."Hello, Mr Osmond. I hope I'm not interrupting anything..."

"No, not at all, my lord. Me and Miss Louise were just finishing our talk but we still need to bring up a couple of things... I hope you won't mind if she stays here."

"I don't mind at all, Headmaster. I've merely come here to ask you if I could buy a maid from you."

Louise's head shot up from the book she held in her hands and towards the count. She had a feeling who Mott was gonna ask for.

"Which one?" Asked Osmond.

"The one named Siesta of Tarbes. Such a fine young woman, she is. Capable and strong willed too. I would like to buy her as a personal maid."

"_More like a personal sex slave..." _Zeus said.

"I'm afraid she isn't for sale." Said Louise.

Mott turned towards Louise."And why would that be, little miss?"

"Because I've already bought her." Louise said with a bored tone, hoping that Mott would leave Siesta alone.

He grimaced."And I don't think you would be willing to sell her to me? I'm willing to pay around three hundred new gold."

"I said, she isn't for sale."

His eyes narrowed at me. We entered a staring contest. One which I can proudly state I won.

He caved and turned around."I see. Well then nevermind... I will leave you to your talk, Headmaster, Miss Louise." He left.

I shook my head."He's going to try and kidnap her."

"What makes you think that?" Asked Osmond.

"Let's just say that one of the powers Zeus gave me is stronger Instincts."

"Oh... What do you plan on doing about it then?"

"For now, I'll just wait and see. If Siesta isn't here by the next hour, The count is going to have an unfortunate event in which his estate is set ablaze."

"... I don't even want to comment on that."

"You're not supposed to."

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_One hour later. Siesta's POV._

* * *

Siesta was scared for her life. She had no idea what was happening. She had just been cleaning Miss Louise's underwear when someone grabbed her from behind and knocked her out.

Thankfully she woke up soon after to find that she was inside of a carriage which had yet to leave Academy grounds but she could hear the horses hooves stomping ground.

She panicked, realizing she had been kidnapped. The cloth in her mouth prevented her from making any sounds... Not that she needed them since she managed to worm herself to the front of the carriage. She saw a very angry Louise summoning her familiar, Pyre.

Then the horses started running and the chase had begun.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Louise POV._

* * *

Louise saw a strange carriage on the outskirts of the Academy, just by the gates. Her instincts told her to focus on said carriage for whatever reason.

And when Siesta's head pulled itself out of the white curtains... she knew why.

"PYRE, COME OUT!"

The Pegasus came out, already running from behind her. Louise jumped and landed on Pyre's back just as the carriage started to move.

Louise slapped the reins, pushing Pyre into a speeding trot and leaving behind burning earth and grass.

She caught up to the side of the carriage and saw Mott was the one driving it."I thought I was crystal clear when I said THAT SIESTA ISNT FOR SALE."

Mott apparently didn't hear her approaching and fell of the carriage from shock, the horses stopping.

"Ugh, You should have minded your own business little girl... Now, I'm going to have to punish you!"

He drew a rune in air with his wand."Water Blast."

Pyre just breathed out and the spell evaporated. Cool huh?

Louise pointed her wand at him. "You? Punish me? Oh no no no, I'm the one who's going to teach you why you shouldn't steal from a Vallierie! Pyre, restrain him."

Said Pegasus then became a ton of fiery chains which held Mott down."What are you going to do?" He asked fearfully.

She smiled wickedly."I'm going to take that which makes you a man." She pointed her wand onto his crotch.

He paled."Y-y-you wouldn't dare?"

She drew a pentagram rune."Oh really?... Immolation."

"A-A-A-AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Louise watched on in glee as Mott continued to scream. Now, if only the damage was permanent. However, even a dot water mage would be able to heal that in time.

That didn't mean she couldn't enjoy his screams right now.

"_Didn't know you were such a sadist Louise."_

"_Neither did I."_

Soon, the Academy guards came and took Mott back to the Infirmary where he would be healed.

The damage was done, however and his manly pride was forever hurt. The guards seemed to be avoiding Louise with a lengthy arc, as would many of the Academy boys once they hear what happened here.

Louise ignored them and went to the carriage. She pulled out and unbound the frightened Siesta.

Siesta looked up to Louise. "Thank you for saving me, Miss. Although, that was a bit harsh."

"Just a bit?" Grinned Louise.

"At least it's still there." Replied an equally grinning Siesta.

"_Hey Zeus? Could you give some of your power to Siesta? I will make many enemies on my way to power and she is eventually going to get into real trouble.."_

"_True. But, I won't do so without her accepting it."_

"Hey Siesta, come to my quarters before you go to sleep tonight. We need to talk."

Siesta blushed. So her mistress finally wants to ravi- NO BAD SIESTA! BAD!

"O-of course, Miss."

"Oh please, just call me Louise already.."

"Alright then... Louise." They smiled and walked back to the Academy.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

_**Lord Joyde – I can't wait to see the review's for this chapter LOL. As you may have noticed, I absolutely abhor womanizers and egoistical assholes. :D**_

* * *

_**Anyways, Read and Review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all!**_


	7. Loves Reward

_**Lord Joyde : Heylo everyone! I know I've already posted a chapter today but yeah, I was bored.**_

_**So here goes the next chapter of The Heart of Blaze.**_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Motmorency's room. PS – After watching some of the episodes of FoZ again, I noticed that the time line in my story is kinda fucked up. But, quite literally, I don't give a shit. I sincerely hope this does not have any bad influences on you guys and girls, tho._

* * *

Monmon was currently pacing all around her room, grabbing random herbs or casting magic spells at vials with some kind of liquid in them.

Then she laughed rather evilly."Finally! It is finished!" She raised a pink vial into the air.

"I know Louise said to ask Guiche about this... But, I don't feel like giving him the choice anymore! And this love potion will help me do just that!"

She poured the contents of the vial into a small bottle and left her room, headed straight for the infirmary.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Later that day, Louise's room._

* * *

Louise spent most of the day preparing a ritual which would let Zeus give a little of his power to Siesta, thus making her Louise's second familiar.

After she was finished checking over the runes, the pentagrams, the vial of blood, the incense, the candles, around a couple dozen times, she sat down on a chair and waited for Siesta.

She didn't wait long as the Maid entered the room in her uniform."Good Evening, Louise."

"Good Evening to you as well, Siesta. I trust you weren't followed?" Asked Louise.

Siesta blushed again."N-no, miss, I wasn't."

"Good, what is going to happen here isn't meant for the ears or eyes of others." Louise said and cast a silencing seal onto the room.

Siesta was certain that whatever Louise had in plans for tonight, it would involve a lot of Intimacy.

Louise waved her wand and a chair flew towards Siesta."Sit down, I need to ask you something."

Siesta instead came close to her."Louise, If you want to sleep with me you could have just said so... there's no need for talking." Siesta said into her ear, sensually.

* * *

_( Just so you know. This wasn't meant to be a femslash but you people just love to fill my head with ideas...)_

* * *

Louise blushed a bright red."N-no! That wasn't why I called you here!"

Siesta looked disappointed."Is that so?... well I'm sorry for my actions then." She turned to leave.

Louise just sat there, shocked._"Just how long do you plan on denying her obvious attraction to you, Louise? GET THE HELL OFF THAT CHAIR AND HUG HER! NOW!" _Zeus shouted at her.

Thankfully, it worked. Louise launched herself of the chair and pulled Siesta into a bone-crushing hug just as Siesta grasped the handle of the door. "Wait..please... Siesta, stay here... we need to talk. It's important."

Siesta turned towards Louise and sighed."Alright... what is it then? Why did you tell me to come here so late?"

Louise began to cry."I-i-i just wanted to give you something which you can use to defend yourself.."

Siesta was flabbergasted."But why?"

Louise let go of her, reluctantly, and sat onto her bed."When Mott decided to kidnap you today and drive you off to his mansion so he can turn you into some kind of sex-slave... I was angry... No, I was completely livid.. furious and enraged. I just barely kept myself from incinerating the count until he was just a pile of arcane ash. That made me think..."

"About what?" Asked Siesta.

"The Future."

"...What does that mean?"

Louise sighed in defeat."Look Siesta, you are my friend and I hope that in the future, you might just become something more... that's what made me afraid... I know that I'm going to have a lot of enemies and more than one is going to try to kidnap or even worse, kill you just to spite me."

Siesta didn't know weather to be glad or scared, Louise had just told her that her feelings weren't one sided... but also of the dangers of what that implied.

"What exactly were you planning on doing?"

Louise stiffened."I-i... I wanted to make you my second familiar, hoping you would develop some sort of power you can use to protect yourself should I ever fail to do so..."

Siesta turned around. She looked onto the symbols drawn on the floor."So that's what the runes are for..."

"Yes... Look, I'm sorry... I won't try to turn you if you don't want to... I just don't want to lose you, Siesta.." said a teary eyed Louise.

Siesta's heart was beating so fast she didn't know if that kind of speed was possible... or healthy.

She sat beside Louise on the bed, put a hand on her teary cheek, and kissed her full on the lips.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_**LEMON START WARNING, NOOBS RUN AWAY AND PROS GET YOUR FINAL BOSS STRATEGIES... while I go do some *research* cuz, I'm not very well versed in lesbian sex's lol.**_

_**Hey, at least I'm honest, no?**_

* * *

…_**...Around an hour later – ALRIGHT! LETS DO DIS!**_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

Louise's face flushed and her brain tried it's best to process what was currently going on.

"_Awww hell yeah! Too bad I can't join in, haha. Maybe in the future..." _Zeus barked a throaty laugh._  
_

Louise recovered from the initial shock from Siesta's sudden aggressiveness and decided to just go with the flow.

She closed her eyes and returned Siesta's kiss, transforming it into a hot make-out session.

Being a natural dominatrix, Louise quickly took the leading role. She fondled Siesta's large bust with one hand and massaged her stomach with the other.

Siesta moaned and then, not wanting to be left behind, started unbuttoning Louise's uniform, hand's placed over Louise's shoulders.

Louise pushed her fully onto the bed ,as they stopped kissing out of need for breath.

Louise looked her in the eyes, into her soul."Are you sure you want this?"

To which Siesta replied."Are you?"

Louise nodded."Then so am I." Said Siesta.

Louise's lips met Siesta's once again, causing tongues to battle for dominance and silent moans to escape.

During their battle, Siesta manged to fully remove Louise's top. Louise's face lit up redder than she thought possible but she didn't try to conceal herself.

Siesta could see why. Once Louise regained her ability to use magic, many other things also started happening unnoticed by most others but not by Siesta. Louise had grown a good couple inches taller, causing her to be the same height as Siesta and she was also no longer flat-chested.

Louise now proudly displayed her c-cup breasts_._

"They've grown." Siesta said, smirking.

"They're still not even close to yours though."

Siesta grinned."Jealous much? Don't worry Louise, with that speed of growth your going to end up like Miss Zerbrst."

"Gods, I hope not. Those things must be heavy and painful..." _"Zeus, if you dare to do that to me I swear I'm going to find a way to enter your realm and hurt you somehow."_

"_I don't control your breast growth, Louise. Your body does."_

"Louise?"

"Ah, sorry about that, just thinking... Now, where were we.. Oh yeah." Louise said while grinning. She fully undressed herself and then did the same to Siesta. She marveled at the sight of the raven beauty before her.

"What's wrong."

"Oh nothing, just thinking how I get to have a beauty like you all to myself, tonight."

Siesta blushed as Louise pushed her back down and positioned herself, placing her dripping pussy near Siesta's face. "Lick me." She commanded and Siesta complied.

"MMMmmmm..." Louise moaned, feeling Siesta's tongue explore her cavern with ferocity.

She then fell forward and started returning the favor, by licking her lovers wet clit.

Siesta moaned and breathed out hot air into Louise's pussy, causing shivers to run up and down her spine.

Louise pushed in a finger as deep as she could, then a second one.. and a third. She sweat-dropped.

"You were lonely, weren't you, Siesta?"

"Mmmh..." Was the answer she got.

Siesta then started fingering Louise and found her to be very tight seeing as she had trouble pushing in more than two fingers. But, that was more than enough for her to explore her lover.

This went on for a while but then Louise got off her."Let's finish each other off."She said.

Siesta nodded and entwined her legs with Louise's, rubbing their nether regions together.

They rubbed each other fiercely, going faster and faster each time.

"Ahhh, L-Louise, I'm close-aaahn."

"M-me too!"

Louise sped up to maximum and soon after felt herself burst alongside Siesta."A-a-aaaaahhhh." They screamed in unison.

They fell down onto the bed, both exhausted and happier than ever before.

Louise pulled Siesta close to her and covered them both in the silk sheets of her bed.

"You were amazing, Siesta..." Louise let out a breath of relief she didn't know she was keeping.

"You too, Louise." They kissed one another for the final time that night and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_**Lord Joyde - ….Okay this is the smallest chapter of this story but, seeing as my previous lemon was only 500 words and not 1500... I think I did pretty well here... but I'm gonna have to go and get myself a cold.. VERY COLD shower... preferably right now.**_

* * *

_**Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all!**_


	8. Of Chances and Choices

_**Lord Joyde – Heylo Everyone! Keeping well?**_

_**Here's chapter 8 of The Heart of Blaze just for you guys :P**_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Zeus's Point of View, The void of space._

* * *

"Damn, that was some erotic shit right there... Too bad I couldn't have joined in myself."

Zeus mused to himself while thinking what he should do next. Louise and Siesta were asleep right now and he should wait till' morning comes before turning Siesta.

Still... he learned something interesting from that little ordeal. Siesta possessed genes. A type of genes not supposed to be on Halkeginia. A type of genes that belonged to the earth.

By reading the memories stored within her DNA, Zeus found out that Siesta's grandfather had been an American soldier from earth who flew into an Eclipse and found himself upon the world of Halkeginia, where he fell in love with a fallen noblewoman and had two children.

Wait... a fallen Noblewoman. The previous duchess of Tarbes, no less. That means Siesta possessed magic.. perfect... that ruins some plans.

Seeing as she had magic in her veins, Siesta could not be transformed into a familiar... no, he would have to make her another Heller. But, she would have a couple improvements over her predecessor.

Zeus sighed, the things he would do to make his dear little Louise happy.. wait.. where did that come from?

"_Pariah?"_

Zeus heard maniacal laughter in his head._"Yo, how's it been, big brother? Enjoying playing daddy to little girls not from your planet?"_

"_Is that how it looks like to you... Hmmm... well okay, I guess Louise would make a rather cute daughter. And I've been rather bored... How come your not angry at me?"_

"_For what? Killing everything on Earth?.. Brother, I understand your actions, if Earth truly made you to bring an end to humanity and evolved alike, then I guess we deserved it. Everyone in your head agrees on this."_

"_Is that so... I guess I should have expected that. Not having a physical body makes one think about things on a different point of view than their own."_

"_True."_

"_... How would you like it if I gave you and the evolved another chance, Pariah?"_

"_What? But not even our kind would be able to live upon earth as it is right now."_

"_Who said anything about living on earth?"_

"_You want to throw us into Halkeginia?"_

"_What, hell no, that world belongs to Louise, not you. I've happened upon a world full of dinosaurs and thought I could just dump you and your people there, giving you another chance to live."_

"_Could we see it?"_

"_Sure, give me a second."_

Zeus focused his willpower and warped himself across space and time. Again, causing the many scientists in his head to scream in frustration as they tried to comprehend magic.

There, before them, was a beautiful, vibrant world full of life._"I think I will name it, Euphoria."_

"_I haven't even put you on it and your already naming the rock?"_

"_So what?"_

"_...never mind."_

Zeus then descended upon Euphoria and created the bodies of exactly four hundred thirty six people. He then filled the bodies with their original souls. He turned to Pariah.

"You best not waste this second chance, little brother."Said a serious Zeus.

"I won't, but lets say I do, what would happen then?"

"Oh, nothing much... Lets just say that Euphoria will become another Earth if I ever see you lose control and wage war upon yourselves."

"I...see. Well, I'll do my best to make that not happen."

"You do that. I've got to go now, Louise and Siesta should be waking up." He turned to leave.

"Say hi to my little niece for me, okay?"

Zeus smirked."Tell her hi yourself. You should be more than capable of communicating with her thru my link."

Zeus disappeared and Pariah turned towards the crowd of people."Well, you guys heard him. Let's not waste this second chance, alright?" He smiled when the crowd cheered for him and Zeus.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Louise's room._

* * *

Louise groggily opened her eyes, still a little bit tired from yesterday. She turned around to find Siesta looking right at her with a smile on her face.

"Good Morning, love." said Siesta.

"Good Morning to you as well... dear?"Replied Louise, not really knowing how to respond to that.

Siesta giggled.

Louise got out of the bed and yawned loudly, stretching her sore but rested limbs. "Crack" "crack"

"pop" "crack".

Siesta shivered."I believe I've asked you this before, but how does that not hurt you."

Louise shrugged."How should I know, It feels pretty good for me... Anyway, we should get dressed. I still need to do the ritual."

"Oh right, I completely forgot about that." Said a wide-eyed Siesta.

"Can't be helped, you were busy doing something much more fun." Grinned Louise.

Siesta blushed and quietly dressed herself. While dressing herself she noticed a vial of black liquid with red dots inside on the table.

"Hey, Louise, whats in this?"

Louise turned around and nearly had a heart attack."Don't touch that! It's dangerous."

Siesta calmly placed the vial back into its holder and turned to Louise."If its so dangerous then why do you have it?"

"Because its my blood. Just a little bit... different I guess? You were supposed to drink it as a part of the ritual but its not exactly safe to drink it first. You could die."

"Oh."Gupled Siesta.

They were now both fully dressed. Louise grabbed her wand and pointed to the circle of runes.

"Please sit on the left side of the pentagram."

"Alright."

Siesta did as she was told. Louise grabbed the vial and sat on the right side.

She used her wand to channel willpower into the runes.

And then all they knew was black.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Zeus's void of space_

* * *

Louise opened her eyes to see Zeus walking towards them. She turned around and saw Siesta. Oh no..

"Zeus! Why did you bring her here too?!" screamed Louise.

"Louise? Whats wrong? EH... what is that? Who is that?!"

Zeus said nothing and came closer to Siesta. He took one of her hands and kissed it like a gentleman.

"Good Morning, you two. Did you have fun yesterday?"

Louise blushed."Z-Zeus! What are you doing?!"

"Telling Siesta the truth."

"Eh, but why?"

"Because she is your lover and you should trust her."

Siesta turned to Louise."I don't know what is going on here but... Mr Zeus is right. You can trust me Louise."

Louise looked into her eyes and sighed."I do trust you, Siesta... but the being before you is a god."

"I'm not a god... I'm a primordial being."said an annoyed Zeus.

"Whats the difference?"

"I'm stronger than a god." He said simply.

"... Great.. In any case, why did you bring Siesta here? You could have told her about yourself after she became my second familiar."

"You can throw that plan into the trash can, Louise. Siesta here is of noble lineage."

Siesta was shocked."W-w-what?!" She wavered a little and was about to fall but Louise caught her.

"Not only that, but your grandfather is a person who wasn't born in Halkeginia."

"... I know."

"What? You know? So he told you?" said Louise.

"Yes... my grandfather lived a very long life and used to tell me and my siblings stories of another world. Of buildings reaching skies, flying machines and many countries...a world without magic."

"That sounds a lot like Terra... or Earth in your language." Zeus said.

"Yes, he called it the same name.. Earth. So it really does exist?"

"It did.. but not anymore. It is now a lifeless husk of a world. There is nothing on it anymore."

"Huh? But why?"

"The humans of Earth were warmongering monsters who loved nothing more than to kill each other.. This made their Mother Earth very angry, she could no longer bear to watch her children kill one another so she decided to wipe them all out and start anew.. Hoping that the next race to take their place won't be like them." Zeus said sadly.

"I see..."

"In any case, I brought you here so I can make you into one of my apostles. To make you like Louise is."

"What?! I'm an apostle?"

"Oh right, I never told you. I'm sorry but I forgot. You're my apostle who represents change. You gained that title when you summoned me."

"I see... but which one of your aspects is Siesta going to represent?"

Zeus grinned."Tell me Louise, do you remember all of my aspects in the order I told you?"

"Yes, they are Change, Destruction, Evolution and Ambition, right?"

"Yes, however. While that is the right order its not the correct one."

"What is it then?"

"I guide Change. Change forces Evolution. Evolution creates Ambition and Ambition causes Destruction."

"So then, my aspect will be Evolution?" Asked Siesta.

Zeus nodded."It will, but only with your consent will I make you an apostle."

Siesta looked at Louise and nodded at her. She turned back to Zeus.

"Very well. I accept."

He grinned once more."Good, now all you need to do, is shake my hand." He extended said hand.

Siesta took in a deep breath and shook it. She felt something enter her.

And then... there was **Pain**.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

Louise returned to the real world to hear screams of pain. Siesta's body writhed and twisted in unnatural ways before her.

"_ZEUS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?"_

"_Changing her, obviously? What, did you think it would be painless? She isn't as lucky as you were."_

"_...What do you mean,was my transformation supposed to hurt?"_

"_Oh, It did hurt, Louise. You just weren't alive to feel the change."_

Louise blinked._"What...?"_

"_Did you think that huge pillar of fire was for nothing, Louise? I seem to remember you saying that you wanted to be reborn like a phoenix. Your body responded by burning you to ashes and then reforming you anew in my image. This is what broke the seal of love. I then changed your body, making physical growth possible and recreated your strained coils of willpower. This is how I made you capable of magic. Did you think that your new found strength came from nothing? There is a reason why you're now capable of punching thru stone, Louise."_

"_...I guess that makes sense.. But to think I've died before..wait.. does that mean I will resurrect every time I die."_

"_No, not every time. The spell which I used to make your soul that of a Phoenix is called The Blaze of Glory. It has a cool down of sorts and can only be used once a week should you die or once a day if you just want to use its destructive power."_

"_Wow... I didn't think that there was so much more to my.. rebirth than you just giving me some power."_

"_Since the spell involves you dying... I was kinda hoping you don't find out.. ever."_

"_Yeah, I understand."_

"_Look, Louise, what I mean is don't get overconfident. Just because you get a free life every week does not make you invincible. Someone kills you during a cool down week and you're dead for real, and Siesta gets to spend the rest of her life as a widow."_

Louise cringed. That's right, she too should take care. If not for her own sake then for Siestas.

She turned to see that Siesta was now peacefully asleep._"The changes are done but her body is still in critical condition. You should bring her to the infirmary. Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't find out anything. And Louise, look at the clock."_

Oh no... She turned towards the clock.. she was going to be late for Breakfast... but Siesta is more important.

She picked her up using magic to avoid suspicion and carried Siesta to the Infirmary, saying that the maid fell down and knocked herself out, causing the head nurse so bark out a laugh.

She also saw Motmorency pouring something pink into Guiche's tea but paid it no mind.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_A few minutes later, The Alviss Great Hall_

* * *

Louise walked inside, getting a few curious glances thrown her way, but she ignored them as usual.

She walked over to where Kirche and Tabitha were sitting. Kirche grinned at her and Tabitha was staring.

"What is it?" Asked Louise, no longer being able to take it.

"Who is it?" Asked Kirche in turn.

"What do you mean?"

"Virgin no more." Said Tabitha while pointing at Louise causing the pinkette to blush fiercely.

"Yeah, which boy got the courage to sleep with you right after than incident with Count Mott no less. I want to know who it is because I didn't think anyone of the male's here had that kind of guts."

Louise grinned."Who said it was a boy?" Well no use hiding it now right?

Tabitha coughed and spilled her tea onto the table. Kirche choked on the steak she had been chewing.

The whole table seemed to have frozen. The only sound was Louise sipping her morning coffee.

Erin, who was on the opposite side of the table, was the first to recover. "D-do-...Did that just happen?"

The gray haired boy seen to have been flirting with Kirche before, Lucian said."I think I've lost my will to think about anything that happens around Louise anymore... seems much more healthy for my brain."

"Agreed." Said most of the table in unison.

Louise just hummed in thought, secretly enjoying herself more than she showed.

She then seemed to remember something and looked at Kirche.

"Hey Kirche, Is that certain offer still on the table? I think I might take you up on it now."

Kirche shivered."W-w-what offer..."

Louise smirked."Playing stupid are we? We'll see how long that last's. I must admit tho, being suffocated between your chest is quite the feeling."

Kirche blushed so much she tried to hide it by stuffing herself with food and Tabitha could hardly believe her ears.

The rest of the people around them tried their best to shut out the images of Louise and Kirche doing perverted things to one another.

Then someone said. "Daaayum, This is definitely my best morning breakfast, ever."

Kirche recovered."What happened to you, Louise.. You're a different person."

"That's right. I am a different person now. Ever since I broke my mothers damned Rule of Steel everything feels so much... better. I feel free to do whatever I want for the first time in my life. As for the sudden aggressiveness... well I think you should understand that, seeing as you are fire as well, Kirche. I mean, I may not be a torch, but the same rules still apply to me, only a little less powerfully."

Kirche nodded."Yes, that makes sense... Although, I'm surprised you are a lesbian."

Louise laughed."Not really, I'm fully capable of going both ways, truth be told. It's just that yesterday a certain girl needed some attention." Louise winked suggestively at the staring blonde behind Kirche causing the poor first year to blush.

Kirche grinned."Oh my, just started and already a heart-stealer? I'm proud of you, Little Louise."

Louise smiled and continued to sip her coffee.

Tabitha shook her head. Maybe she should just follow Lucian's example and stop thinking about it...

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_**Lord Joyde – Finally, done. 2.7k words, still haven't done the finishing touches so maybe not.**_

* * *

_**Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! XD**_


	9. Of Challenges Accepted

_**Lord Joyde : Heylo, Everyone! How are you guys and girls? Here comes the next chapter of The Heart of Blaze, just for your enjoyment!**_

_**And bloody hell **(No, I'm not british, but I like this curse for whatever reason.. *sweat drop*)** it's already chapter 9... And how did I manage to make it exactly 19k words with 8 chapters I will never know.. funny, no?**_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Louise Point of View – Fire Class with Professor Colbert_

* * *

For Louise, many things which others would call insane, were starting to happen to her on a daily basis.

She has a god watching her life like its some kind of TV show... what's a TV show anyway?

That's another thing she realized she possessed, knowing things she does not even know what they are.

Memories which aren't hers.. skills which she never learned... I mean why would she suddenly know how to sew, cook, clean like a pro... All of these were skills that nobles would never learn unless in the most extraordinary of circumstances, but Louise had, ever since Zeus came into her life, seemingly gained all of those skills.

Even though she is sure she never even thought about them before.

But now..

Now she can sew anything from cute stuffed animals to her own Academy uniforms...

Now she can clean up her room in minutes to the point of sparkling... when before she denied doing so... even when cobwebs found themselves growing ever bigger on the downside of her table.

Now she goes to the kitchens in order to cook her own meals. This at first made the cooks angry and they went to report it to the head cook... once they came back they saw Louise making things they never saw being cooked before in their life. Coffee being one of them.

In exchange for undisturbed use of the Kitchens whenever she wished, she taught the cooks how to make things like ramen, different versions of steaks and stews... but coffee was something that left them completely flabbergasted.

Kayfee.. A known Germanian ritual drink which is given to strong soldiers in cases of desperate battles in order to induce blood rage. So when an Academy student, a noble no less, comes and drops a couple liters of said drink into a pot and cooks it for exactly ten minutes, adding things like water and sugar to the mixture, it's bound to cause some commotion, no?

The Head Cook brought Old Osmond just in time to see Louise drink a full cup. Louise smirked. Those were fun times.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_FLASHBACK NO JU- Oh wait, wrong anime... Nvm, Flashback start._

* * *

"_MISS VALLIERIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Screamed Osmond._

"_Enjoying myself a cup of coffee, obviously... Wanna try some?" She asked smirking._

"_... You do realize that Kayfee induces blood rage, right Louise?"_

_Louise Nodded."Of course.. KAYFEE does, but this isn't Kayfee, its Coffee."_

_She wrote the difference on a piece of paper._

"_What's the difference? Other than in the words being written differently?" Asked one of the Cooks._

"_You saw me making it, you should be able to tell me." She took another sip and let out a breath of relief._

"_You cooked it for ten minutes at extreme heats... then you added cold water and sugar... You watered it down, thus lowering its effectiveness and then added sugar in order to fix the taste!... THAT'S GENIUS! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE THINK OF THIS BEFORE?!" said the Head Cook, voice and surprise raising with each word said._

"_Pretty much." Said Louise with a grin._

_The teachers were baffled... well excuse them but as nobles they don't need to know how to cook._

"_Excuse me, Miss Louise, but could you explain to us your apparent genius?" Asked Old Osmond._

"_What he means is that I've made a lower level potion from Kayfee, one that does not induce blood rage but instead gives the body extra energy and takes away the need to sleep. Of course, it only lasts for so long but for a student like me... Its a gift from Heaven!" Louise said with glee._

_The teachers and staff were left speechless and ever since that day, Coffee had become a vital part of every student, teacher and staff members morning breakfast._

_Professor Colbert seemed to have developed such a liking to it that he said this._

"_My, my, Louise, you're not even out of the Academy and yet your already creating things that will revolutionize the world..."_

_Everyone seemed to agree._

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_FLASHBACK END – PS, yes I do think that Coffee is God's greatest gift upon the world. Those that don't have not yet experienced College. And to those who found this similar, yes KAYFEE is a stolen idea. I don't remember from who so I can't give proper names. If you are reading this, then I hope you don't mind.  
_

"M...Val-..Miss.. Val... MISS VALLIERIE!"

My head shot up like a rocket, again what in the name of Brimir is a rocket, to see Mr Colbert staring at me angrily... I looked down and saw my notes drowning in my own slime...

I had fallen asleep... by daydreaming.. In the middle of the class.

"Ugh... Did I just...?"

"Yes, Miss Vallierie, you seem to have fallen asleep... I realize that you are ahead of your classmates in my subject but is my class really so boring that you fall asleep during it?"

I quickly shook my head."N-no, Mr Colbert, It wasn't my intention, I just suddenly started fantasizing about this new project I had been-"

"Oh really? Care to show it to the rest of us?" He was clearly angry and I was clearly in trouble.. But I would not be defeated.

I nodded and opened my bag, from which I pulled out a piece of paper. On the paper was a sketch for some type of gloves. I handed it to the Professor.

Colbert's eyes widened."Th-th.. this can't be... MFG, short for Mystical Focusing Gloves, a set of gloves which would replace wands."

He started walking back to his desk. I looked at the blackboard.. they were learning how to control fire.. Pretty sure I got that one down perfectly...

"First, one would sew gloves out of whispering silk which can be gathered from the spiders of Blackwood Vale, Then outfit said gloves with the purified hide of any magical animal, preferably that of a black dragon, seeing as they have the most willpower out of all magical creatures."

"Second, one would add gold lines to the upper side of the gloves, only melted gold will suffice. A skilled fire and earth mage can focus the gold to flow in the correct directions as well as melt and cool it off in the necessary places. The same would be done on the underside of the gloves but with silver. The fingertips should be covered in melted arcanite which would then be cooled off, but this is not necessary for the gloves to work, merely to increase their potency."

"And third, one would use enchanted magical ink to draw lines upon both sides of the gloves, corresponding to the willpower coils in the hands of the person they are being made for."

"Realize that these materials are meant for the best possible product. Reducing the quality of the silk, hides, ink as well as the purity of gold and silver, the amount of arcanite used, not to mention the skill of the mage making the gloves, will lower the price, but if all of the stages are done perfectly, each set of Mystical Focusing Gloves, or MFG, would cost around two and a half thousand new gold."

All of my classmates, including professor Colbert, were now looking at me with wide-eyes.

Not knowing what to do, I just rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "W-w-what can I say... ever since the seal broke, my brain has become a scary place.."

"You don't say?" Said Guiche while smirking.

Then the whole class burst into Laughter. I buried myself into my notebook.. completely forgetting that it was drenched in slime. And to top it all, I could hear Zeus laughing his ass off in my head.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Courtyard, two hours later._

* * *

The Academy students had gathered outside of the gates, with the staff kneeling down on the end of the road.

They were all waiting for Princess Henrietta to arrive. Louise, on the other hand was watching from one of the Academy Towers, waiting to see if Fouquet would decide to attack today.

Henrietta is the princess of Tristain; her element is water magic. She is loved by her nationals and is a childhood friend of Louise.

She most likely came to this particular day in order to see Louise participate in the Familiar exhibition, which she had been denied access due to the many students complaining how a Flaming Pegasus entering said competition was just plain unfair.

Something that many of the teaching staff had agreed with. Louise was disappointed she couldn't show off in front of Henrietta but realized that this was a good reason why she could just skip the whole thing and be on the lookout for Fouquet without having to come up with some silly excuse.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Henrietta's Point of View._

* * *

I left the carriage and looked around, trying to find Louise, but only finding students looking at me in awe. I smiled back at them, causing many to blush and some to mutter unpleasing words of jealousy.

I turned around and walked forward, back straight, surely I can't find Louise because of her small size. Poor girl must be stuck somewhere in the back lines.

I focus my eyes to my front to see Old Osmond kneeling before me.

I give him a smile."Thank you for receiving me on such short notice, Headmaster. I'm sure it must have been troublesome." I said while bowing.

He looks up."Oh, not at all Princess, The staff, the students and myself are overjoyed to make your acquaintance this day. I hope you don't mind me asking but what made you decide to join us for this years familiar exhibition?"

"Oh, it's just a personal reason." I waved him off.

"Very well.. May I offer you some tea in my office before the Exhibition begins?" Aha, that means he needs to tell me something in private.

"Alright, seeing as we have time, I would be glad to join you for some tea." I said with a smile.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Headmaster's office._

* * *

Osmond entered his office, fully expecting to find his secretary writing something on her table but what he found was an empty office.

He didn't think much about it, she probably left for some more coffee or needed to go to the bathroom.

He placed one chair in front of his desk and another on the other side. He sat down and so did Henrietta, who had been silently following him along with her bodyguard and captain of Tristain musketeers, Miss Agnès Chevalier de Milan.

Agnès is the Captain of the Tristain musketeers in service of Henrietta. She hates Mages, especially fire-element ones. She prefers to use a pistol or a sword; she states that in combat, it is quicker than casting a spell. One of her motives for joining Tristain's army is to avenge her parents who died when her village, D'Angleterre, was razed, and she tracks down the people responsible.

Osmond sighed."I'll get straight to the point. Louise isn't going to be participating."

The Princess gasped."But why?!"

"Because the familiar she summoned is so grand that it makes others look insignificant."

"...You're joking."

"Funnily enough, I'm not."

"What could she have possibly summoned so great, that she was denied participation in the exhibition?"

The doors suddenly opened."A flaming Pegasus." Henrietta turned around and Agnes pulled out her sword.

Louise shut the door behind her and yawned."Put that silly stick away before I decide to melt it, commoner. And Good Morning to you, Princess."

Agnes was about to make an angry retort but Henrietta had other plans as she threw herself onto Louise, catching her in a bear-hug.

"Louise! How are you? How have you been? I heard you improved your grades? And you summoned a flaming Pegasus?! SHOW ME!" Apparently, even the Princess had a childish side to her.

Louise, on the other hand, was having a hard time moving her attention from the mounds she felt being pressed onto her own chest.

"H-h-hello, Henrietta, long time no see, I've been fine, never better actually, yes I have improved my grades and yes I can show you." Louise's face lit up redder than a tomato.

"Eh, why are you so red, Louise? Did you catch a fever?" Henrietta put a hand on her head, causing Louise's blush to gain yet another shade of crimson.

Osmond and Agnes watched the spectacle before them with some interest. Louise then decided to lamely excuse herself from Henrietta's grasp.

She let out a breath."I've come to ask you if I'm allowed to pursue should the thief manage to escape, Headmaster."

"A thief? What thief?" Asked Agnes.

Louise looked at Osmond."You mean you haven't told them yet?"

"No, I was busy explaining to the Princess why you aren't a part of the Exhibition and was just about to start talking about Fouquet when you came in. And yes, you are allowed to pursue."

"Good."Louise grinned.

"Wait a minute, you are placing a student in the defense against a known and dangerous criminal like the Crumbling Dirt himself?" asked a bewildered Agnes.

"Miss Vallierie, here is a square class fire mage while Fouquet is a triangle class earth mage. Even if she fails to actually defeat Fouquet, she should slow him more than enough for the guards to finish him off."

"But Louise could get hurt!" said Henrietta while Agnes grit her teeth._"Great, another snotty fire mage...I am going to have to put this little pink bitch in her place soon."_

Louise turned towards Agnes with a bored face._"Brave words there, commoner. I hope you would be willing to prove their worth in a duel later __on__."_ Louise telepathically toldcAgnes which caused the poor girl to recoil in shock. Bless Zeus, he really does teach you the most interesting of things.

_"Why thank you, Louise. How kind."  
_

She stared at Louise but wisely decided not to say anything.

Louise smirked and turned to Henrietta."Don't worry, Princess, If Fouquet proves to be too much for me I promise I'll turn around and run away."

Henrietta opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself, realizing that it would be meaningless.

She sighed."Just stay safe, Louise."

Louise just gave her another smirk in turn.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_**Lord Joyde : And that does it for chapter 9 of The Heart of Blaze!**_

_**I hope you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it.  
**_

* * *

_**Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW.**_


	10. Crushing The Crumbling Dirt

_**Lord Joyde : Hey Everyone! I just had this amazing dream... Louise, the army of Albion.. The 70,000... A BLAZE OF GLORY UNLIKE ANY OTHER...**_

_**Tell me what you think. Anyways, here comes chapter 10 of The Heart of Blaze.**_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Louise's Point of View_

* * *

I was pacing up and down the hallway in front of the Treasury. The Exhibition has already gone halfway thru and it looks like Tabitha was the one most likely to win... which was obvious... Dragons always win... especially when flaming Pegasuses are denied a chance. Oh, I'm is so going to tease Tabitha with that fact later.

I looked out of the window and gasped... There was a giant of earth and stone.. Fouquet is HERE and I didn't notice... he must have cast a silencing seal on the whole golem... Good.

I grinned and used my newly sewed gloves, the MFG's, which the headmaster had given me the necessary materials for this morning when Mr Colbert demanded we go see the Headmaster after my little display in class... It took me two hours to finish them which means I was done right as Henrietta came inside of the Headmasters office.

I put them on with ease, seeing as they were made for my hands.. Now I didn't even need to draw runes in the air with my wand like I was just a target dummy.

I opened/broke through the windows and pointed a one finger from each hand to my legs.

"Blazing Warpath."...yeah I know, the names... but I'm not the one who makes them. I make the spell but Zeus vetoes on their names...

What kind of mage makes spells which they don't even get to name?...

One's with bored gods in their heads, apparently... I wonder, is this how Brimir felt?

Anyway, my spell blasts me outside and I see something that surprises me.

Those curves... yup.. definitely a woman. She notices me and orders her golem to attack.

"Fireball!" I shout in mid-air.

The woman laughs... a familiar laughter.. where did I hear it before."Your little fire isn't gonna do anything to my golem!"

True to her words... where did I hear that voice before... my fireball disperses on contact with the golem's fist.

"PYRE!" I call out just in time for my Pegasus to speed me out of range of the golem's fist.

"_Shit, I don't want to deal with the Vallierie girl right now." _I hear the woman spe-er.. think.

Oh wait.. its Miss Longueville!

"Miss Longueville! YOURE THE FOUQUET?!" I blurt out like an idiot.

The woman flinches."H-how?"

"Er... you don't want to know... Please give yourself up and make this easy for me." I tell her.

"Ha, as if that's gonna happen! If you didn't find out I would have kept you alive, but now.. YOU NEED TO DIE!"

Her golem turned around and prepared another punch.

I rose my hands into the air."PYROBLAST!" I shouted, pointing a palm at the golem.

Pyroblast, is a very powerful spell which can very well obliterate a commoner alive, sure it isn't going to do the same to a golem but it'll do for now.

My spell hit the golem and destroyed his arm... which he regrew seconds later..

That's it, no longer will the golem be my target."Pyre, get near Fouquet."

I tell my Pegasus and begin charging up a spell. A void spell.. MY void spell.. A lower level version that won't destroy the whole school, but is more than likely to kill Fouquet.

Poor woman didn't even have time to react to the speed of Pyre's flight. I take out my wand, that's right, I still have it because Zeus said that I should not try to use a void spell without one.. something about obliterating myself.

I shook myself from my thoughts and point my wand at Fouquet, mere inches away from her face.

My own face turns cold."Explosion." I say, silently. Suddenly, everything is consumed in a bright light and when It fades, the golem is gone and Fouquet is lying on the floor.

"Pyre, descend."

She does as I tell her, good girl. I check Fouquet's pulse. It's still there... Aww.

"_Don't kill her, it's gonna cause you trouble. I mean you're still a student for gods sake.. Still.. her knowledge and genes can be useful...Burn of some of her clothing and place a hand wherever you'd like... it just has to be on RAW-SUPPLE Fleeesh.*slurp*"_

"_...Damn you, Zeus..."_

"_I love you too!:3"_

Trying my best not to do anything too perverted I burn some clothes and fill her body with burns she isn't going to recover from anytime soon. Then I put my right hand on her thigh. I watch as Viral Energy enters and leaves her body in a matter of seconds, giving me Fouquet's knowledge and memories, both of which I shut out for now.

I turn towards Pyre."Restrain her." She turns to chains and does what she was told.

I turn around and start calmly walking towards the exhibition.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Familiar Exhibition – Henrietta's Point of View_

* * *

"I hereby name Miss Tabitha, and her familiar, Sylphid, WINNERS of the Exhibition for their grand display of teamwork and skill!"

The crowds cheered and I turned my head around to see Louise walking towards The Headmaster and nobody else seemed to notice. I then decided to come near them.

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Louise's Point of View_

* * *

"It's done. Fouquet lays captured and restrained in chains inside of the Academy courtyard. She didn't get the chance to steal anything as I caught HER by surprise... And you knew who she was all this time didn't you, Osmond." I said all that with a bored tone.

"What?! IMPOSSIBLE! You? Caught Fouquet?! HA! I won't ever believe that until I see it!" Said Agnes.

"Suit yourself. As I said, she's restrained in the courtyard. Go do your job and throw her into a cell."

Agnes muttered something but did as told. I looked back to Osmond.

"Well?"

"...Yes, I knew that it was my secretary, but I wasn't certain of it."

"You knew, but weren't certain.. You do realize you just contradicted yourself."

Osmond sighed."So, how did you manage to defeat her?"

"We exchanged a couple spells, but then I got bored and ordered Pyre to charge near her. Then I used my Void spell which she used her golem to protect herself from but it still burned her bad and knocked her out."

"YOU USED A VOID SPELL?!" He all but shouted.

"Don't be like that, I can control my own spell for Brimir's sake.."

"Fine.. you win." He sighed again.

Then we both turned around out of instinct to find Henrietta, my whole class, the Teaching staff, and most of the crowd staring at us.

"Errrrrrr..."I tried to say something.

"You actually did it..You defeated Fouquet.." Henrietta said.

"Eh, it wasn't that big of a deal..." I turned my head around, embarrassed at the sudden attention.

"Not that big of a deal? Don't belittle yourself, Louise. I hereby grant you, by my right as Princess of Tristain, the title of Chevalier, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière!"

To say that my mouth was gaping open would be an understatement...

The crowd cheered once more... I couldn't take it anymore and my brain chose that moment as the perfect time to block out... Thus causing me to lamely faint in front of a hundred people.

But not before I heard this._ "Hey, Louise.. Congrats. You did good."_ Zeus had congratulated me... Why do I feel so proud of myself even as I'm falling down to the ground in front of a whole crowd?...

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Infirmary_

* * *

The whole place was brimming with people wanting to see the heroine who had single-handedly defeated Fouquet, The Crumbling Dirt. Even if she was currently out of it, Louise still had people wanting to see what she looks like.

Siesta shook her head, her lover seemed to find trouble wherever she went... But that was one of the charming things about Louise. She giggled... although, it wasn't nice of her to say that she fell and knocked herself out... That made her the laughing stock of the whole commoner staff inside of the Academy... and she couldn't deny it. Because the truth isn't something everyone should hear.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_**Lord Joyde : I've said it at least twice by now and I'm still doing it anyway... Yes, it's 5:21 in the bloody Morning here where I am right now and I'm tired.**_

_**My brains slow, my eyes are blinking every few seconds, I'm missing words and blah blah blah..**_

_**I couldn't remember how to type Infirmary for three minutes.. and I didn't remember either. I just typed something which was close enough for my computer to get what I was trying to type.. lol..**_

* * *

_**Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	11. History Unsealed

_**Lord Joyde : Heylo, Everyone! How are you today? I'm still tired from yesterday.. I mean I've only been asleep for..err.. eight hours? Meh, who cares.**_

_**Anyways, lets get on with the story! This is chapter 11?..already, of The Heart of Blaze!**_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Academy Grounds._

* * *

Louise and Siesta were happily cuddled inside of Louise's bedroom, today was the day of the Void.

Meaning, a free day to do whatever they wished. First thing they did was sex, of course.

Now that they were done, still a little drained from the experience, they are simply resting and talking about things... girly things...

"Hey Siesta, let's go shopping!"

"Hmmm? For what?"

"... I don't know, we go hit the shops and buy whatever strikes our fancy?"

"That's so noble like.."

"What? Commoner girls don't do that? Wow, your men must be happy."

"We do, just not usually without reason... I mean we go to the store to buy something like... I don't know, bread maybe? And then decide to return with some dresses, kitchen and cleaning tools.. sometimes even things we don't really need."

"Okay then... how about we go buy you a sword?"

Siesta laughed."Why would I need a sword?"

"The strength Zeus granted you is amazing and all... but I'm afraid its not gonna be enough."

Siesta's face hardened with resolve."Alright then! Since your are the best fire mage in all of Tristain, then it would do me well to become its best Blademaster!"

Louise smiled."That's the spirit!"

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Two Hours Later, the town of Capule. (I have absolutely no idea of its real name so I'm just gonna make them names up as I go. Lulz)_

* * *

Siesta and Louise walked alongside one another through the crowded town, They could have just strolled thru on Pyre, but Louise said she's had enough unwanted attention for this month. For the love of Brimir, people can be so annoying... She almost regretted defeating Fouquet.

Almost.

They reached a smithy and entered it, to find an old man who looked like a rabbit.

"_Great, another noble... wait. This one is kind of young.. maybe this is a situation where I can make lots of money!" _Louise heard him think and smirked.

"Welcome to my shop, young Miss! How may I help you?" He completely ignored Siesta.

"I'm looking for a sword for my companion. Preferably something light, yet durable, like a katana."

"Hmmm... I need to go see if I can find anything in my stash seeing as there is nothing of that sort outside here."

He turned and entered the enclosed area behind the curtains.

Louise suddenly grabbed her head in pain. She had released a viral pulse on instinct.. but why? And boom it returned as quickly as it had left.

"_Wasn't this spell supposed to only work on living things, Zeus?"_

"_Yeah... apparently one of the swords in this shop has a freaking soul... And the dried blood of Brimir stained upon it."_

"What's wrong, Louise?"

"Zeus says that one of the swords here has a soul."

"WHAT? How is that possible?"

"I don't know."

The Shopkeeper returned."I'm sorry Miss, but I couldn't find anymore katanas. They seem to have been sold out.. perhaps I can interest you in this."

He pulled out a golden blade. Louise sighed."Don't you know that gold is bad for swords? It's easily breakable... try the shiny but useless trick on someone else, please."

He rubbed the back of his head ashamed."By the way, do you know if any of the swords here have a soul?"

He looked at Louise in surprise."You must mean that old piece of rust in the barrel over there... Hey DERF, wake up, you old coot, a customer is interested in you."

"Ugh.. That's LORD DERFLINGER TO YOU, HUMAN."

Siesta walked over to the barrel and pulled out a rusted sword."I like this one."

"Oh my! Well hello there, pretty girl. You gonna be my new partner?"

"Maybe, how much for him?"

The Shopkeeper sighed."Meh, just give me a hundred ecu and he's yours. He's been doing nothing but scaring my customers away ever since I bought him from an adventured. He was all nice and shiny back then too."

"I've only been reduced to this state because of your neglect! If you actually took care of me, then I would still be nice and shiny!"

"You aren't worth the bother." Louise paid the shopkeeper and we left the shop. Headed straight for the Academy since we didn't really see anything we wanted to buy.. strangely enough.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Academy Library. Louise's Point of View_

* * *

Siesta's off to do her work at the Academy... apparently, servants don't get to rest even at the day of the Void. She didn't get into trouble for going shopping with me since I told the Head Maid that I was the one who took her out in the first place.

I opened a book named, The Ancient Elven Gods, written by Brynwulf The Stalwart Stone, the self proclaimed first human to master the element of the earth... and charming women... what is up with all the Earth element men being womanizers...

Derflinger was placed onto the table next to me."Hey Derf, Did you kill Brimir?" I get straight to the point.

The sword's handle was wide open, I believe that is his mouth."H-h-how? I didn't.. but I had a hand in the Founder's death.."

"Meaning, you were the sword which someone used to kill Brimir."

"Yes... but how the hell did you figure that one out."

I said nothing and stood up. I took Derf into my hands and sat down. I bit my finger and drew a line of blood across his blade.

The rust melted away and he was all shiny again.. Derf was a beautiful blade with an amazing purpose... To kill the Founder and his descendants.

"You... you have his blood in your veins." He hissed.

"Yup.. Tell me Derf, If you had the chance to drink Brimir's blood once more, what would you give to do be able to do it."

"Anything." He said with conviction. I smiled and closed my eyes, pulling the soul of Derflinger with me.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Void of Space, Louise's Point of View._

* * *

The void of space which Zeus had made when I summoned him.. It had become a place I visit nearly every single day to talk to him... It almost feeling like I'm talking to my father when I do.

"W-wh-where and what is this place?!" screamed Derflinger.

"This, little sword, is a part of my realm." Zeus said, taking Derflinger from my hands.

"This feeling.. so much power... Even more so and Azhidal.. you're one of the Gods!...no … something more... A primordial being of legend!"

Zeus smiled."Yes, and you are?"

Derflinger seemed to ponder that question for a while."I'm Derflinger, blade of Sasha, the first Gandalfr."

Louise seemed shocked."Sasha? Gandalfr? You were the sword of Brimir's legendary familiar? Wait.. does that mean she killed him? But why?"

"Yes, Sasha, yes she was the Gandalfr... and yes, she was the one who killed Brimir..."

Zeus narrowed his ethereal eyes."I don't like it when people keep secrets from me..." He said angrily.

"I... It's because she was an elf!" screamed Derf like it was the end of the world.

Louise was not surprised and neither was Zeus. "Say, Derf, did this.. Sasha, look anything like Louise?"

Derf seemed to look at me for a while."Now that you mention it, the pink hair is there, so is the usual bored look and tone, Incredible power hidden behind... screw it, if you were a little smaller, had bigger boobs and had elf ears, you'd be Sasha."

Louise was fuming because of the you know what comment."And the temper seems to be there too.."

Zeus hummed."But does that mean Louise possess both the blood of Brimir and that of Sasha? How is that possible."

Derf grimaced."Brimir had enemies.. both human and elven. Sasha may have been his familiar but she wasn't one willingly. She didn't exactly like him either, especially since he just suddenly decided to commit homicide on her race..."

"Go on..." said Louise.

He sighed."After he died, the elves and humans of that time sealed a pact, never to interact with one another again.. thing is, many people didn't agree with that since they had their own relationships, so in secret, love bloomed. Sasha, now freed from her familiar bindings, fell in love with a human knight. Some guy named Julian de la Vallierie or something."

"That's my surname!" Louise exclaimed.

"Yeah, I figured."

"But that still does not explain Louise's connection to Brimir.." said Zeus.

Derflinger gave out a sad breath."Your kind probably does not remember or your historians deleted part's of whats known about Brimir. Let me tell you the truth, Brimir didn't commit homicide on the elves because he was scared for humankind, oh no, in fact, elves and humans got along very well together, Brimir himself being a prime example of that fact."

"You mean he was half-elf?" Zeus spoke with no little amount of amusement in his voice.

"Exactly, even though he didn't have the ears, his body was more that of an elf rather than a human at that time."

"But then why did he do it... the homicide, I mean."

"Because of power."

Louise shook a little too much just from that."W-w-what do you mean?"

"Brimir followed what is known as the path to power. He betrayed everyone he knew just for power and to please his god, Azhidal. He did all sorts of monstrous things.. like rape, which is the reason for the many void mage's today."

Louise's face twisted into an angry scowl. She hated rapists with a passion and to think one of her ancestors was one made her feel so dirty and horrible that she started wanting to resurrect Brimir just so she could kill him herself.

Then she remember something."But, one of Brimir's artifacts, otherwise known as The Round Mirror, tells a whole other story, and that Brimir had regretted his actions but had to commit atrocities in order to save humanity."

"Ah yes, The Round Mirror, Brimir filled it with false memories created with the help of Azhidal. The descendants of his killers would eventually forget their parents stories of him and start thinking of him like he was some sort of hero..."

"Which is exactly what is happening in this age." said Zeus.

"Then that means he won in the end... sad."

Zeus grinned."Not juuust yet. I can grant you the power to fully kill him, Derflinger."

"What do you mean?"

"My power is something which will allow you to devour the souls of those you are used to kill. Once I grant it to you, the only thing we need to do, is resurrect the piece of shit and kill him again, using you, of course."

"...Can you really do that?"

"Yes, you see, Brimir stored a legend inside of his Prayer book, one that Louise here had found while reading it."

"Yes, it states that; One day, my most powerful descendants will gather my relics all in one place, then I shall chose the most worthy to become my vessel and resurrect me, Brimir, back into the world!"

"...Yeah, that style of writing is definitely Brimir's.."

Zeus looked at Louise with a smile."Well, well, my dear daughter, it seems like you finally have a worthy goal."

Louise blushed and then realized what he called her."Daughter?"

Zeus bit his tongue."Err...yeah, I hope you don't mind me calling you that."

Louise nodded happily."N-no, I mean.. It's nice.. papa!"

Zeus blinked and turned around to see Louise catch him in a hug, eyes full of happy tears.

"AWWWWW!" was heard coming from Derflinger.

Zeus hugged her back with a smile on his face. He finally had someone he could call family again!

"_Was about damn time too. Even tho you call me little brother you don't think of me as family?"_

"_Oh shush you, you know exactly what I meant by that, Pariah."_

"_Yeah yeah, come visit me on Euphoria soon, I want you to see my good work."_

"_Sure, whatever."_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Back in reality._

* * *

"Lou-!Loui..LOUISE!"

Louise opened her eyes to see a bloody eyed Kirche and the rest of her classmates looking at her with worry.

She put a hand to her head."W-..what happened?"

"That's what we would like to know, Miss Vallierie. You were found in the Library, sitting on the floor, as still as a statue and as cold as a corpse. Tears were streaming your face and you looked happy for whatever reason... you were also clutching a sword." said Professor Cheverouse.

"Derflinger? Where is he?"

"I'm right here, partner." The crowd gasped and I turned around to see Derflinger laid next to me.

"...How long was I out of it?"

Kirche regained herself after a few seconds."You were in that... death-like state for the whole day, Louise... Please, don't make me worry so much, ever again!"

She cried into my lap."Sorry.. I don't know what happened.. I was talking to Derf there and I suddenly just.. blacked out."

"Must be because of your strained willpower coils. You have been making and trying out way to many spells for someone your age, Miss Vallierie. I forbid you from making more than one spell per week... You really ought to take better care of yourself Miss." said the head nurse.

"...One spell... per week... are you serious?" I asked, flabbergasted. It would have been better to just tell them the truth..

"Yes, yes I am. If you fail to follow this rule then I'm afraid I'm going to have to bring this up to the headmaster."

I shook my head."That won't be necessary... I'll try to take it easy from now on then..."

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear."

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_**Lord Joyde : There we go! That should suffice for chapter 11. Ugh, I have a feeling this is my worst chapter yet, too much information was dumped here but hey, it had to happen.**_

_**Not my fault Brimir was an asshole.**_

* * *

_**Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	12. Will To Live

_**Lord Joyde : Heylo, Everyone! How are you all doing? Me? I'm here, still having dreams about Albion's doom.**_

_**Anyways, here comes the next chapter of The Heart of Blaze... Holy hell, its already chapter 12... I've never before been this fast with writing things...**_

_**Maybe it's because not even I know how things are going to end.. the words are just.. coming to me by themselves..**_

_**Anyhow, story start-o! (Jasdero voice is OP.)**_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Later that day, Louise's room._

* * *

Siesta had already fallen asleep from their little activity, but Louise still needed to talk to Zeus about some things, like building the beginnings of their grand plan to resurrect Brimir just to end him once and for all.

Oh and figure out just how much stronger did Derflinger become now that he's connected to Zeus..

Louise remembers him saying that he's now at least five times stronger than he was when he was in his prime... if his wielder then had the power to wipe out armies...

Louise shuddered at the thought.

Suddenly, the windows opened and nobody other than the Princess came through them.

Louise turned towards her."Princess! What are you doing here? In the middle of the night, no less?"

Henrietta looked towards Louise and then to her bed."Hello Louise, please call me Henrietta when we are alone, at least... and why is there a maid in your bed."

"_Cuz' we had sex, duh."_ Louise thought while laughing inside of her head, oh the innocent Henrietta. _"I'm not quite so sure about that innocence part, daughter..." _I heard Ze-I mean, dad say but I ignored him for now.

"Alright, Henrietta, the maid is here because of your musketeers actually. They took up so much space that there weren't enough beds for the commoner staff.. and Siesta is my personal maid as well so I offered her a place to sleep for the night." "_Thank god Siesta didn't fall asleep naked.."_

I said and then added as an afterthought.

"I...see.. Well, never mind that for now, Louise. I've come here to make a request of you."

I raised an eyebrow while offering her a chair to sit on and some tea to drink while doing the same for myself with the exception of pitch black coffee.

"Some kind of secret mission?... Alright, let's hear it."

She blinked."Just like that?"

"What? Was I supposed to say no?"

"No! I mean... ugh, Louise!" She yelled at me rather cutely.

I laughed."Heheh, sorry, Henrietta, I couldn't resist."

She seemed to calm down."This is an important mission which will take you to the lands of Albion."

"...You're in love with Prince Wales, aren't you?"

She flung her eyes wide open in shock._"TOOOOLD YOUUUUU." _Dad said, his amused laughter ringing inside of my head.

"H-how did you know?"

"Oh come now, Henrietta, you were in love with him ever since you were kids. Not to mention I was there when you two shared your first kiss."

"...Good point... Anyway, the mission is to go to Wales's hideout inside of an abandoned church in Albion and take a certain letter..."

"Love letters aren't good for you if you are royalty.. I seem to remember your mother telling you that over and over again when we were little."

She blushed in embarrassment."Yes, well I apparently didn't take that to heart... sadly... Now if that letter were to be found and released to the populace... My engagement to Galia would be neutralized and Tristain would surely fall to war."

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_I fully realize that canon was completely the other way around.. but I like this better, sorry if you do not... Why? Because this situation is WAY MORE LIKELY to happen than just love letter delivery between a prince and his princess..._

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

"Albion, no, Reconquista would take the chance to take Tristain for themselves." I nodded in understanding.

"That's right... well, are you going to do it or not?"

"Obviously, yes. So long as you make sure I don't get in trouble with the Academy, that is."

"Done."

"So, when do I start?"

"How about right tomorrow morning? I can have my emissary pick you up by nine."

"Emissary? If there already is one then wh-...you don't trust him or her, do you."

"Yes, and you should know that person well."

"...You don't mean Wardes, do you?"

"..Yes.. Your fiance is the emissary." I looked over to Siesta nervously.. good, she was still asleep.

"_Dad, I hope you have ways to secretly dispose of people.."_

"_Oh, don't worry, its actually one of my specialties."_

"_Good."_ I grinned.

"Okay then, Is that all or?"

"No, here, you will need this ring. When a knight approaches you and shows you a similar silver ring but with a red gem in its core, you can know for sure that's Wales."

"Alright, then. If you don't mind, Henrietta, I need to prepare."

"I understand. Goodbye for now, Louise!" She left the same way as she came.. thru a window.. damn Royalty and their logic.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Outside of Academy Grounds – 9:00 o' clock. Louise's Point of View._

* * *

I used the remainder of the black dragon skin I got from the old pervert in order to make the MFG's, to create a new sheath for Derflinger... so that he does not get burned in Pyre's flames.

I climbed up onto my Mount and waited for Wardes... while secretly plotting to kill him.

"_You're not even his wife yet, and your already plotting his demise... women are scary."_ I heard a voice say inside of my head... and it wasn't dads.

I calmed myself._"Azhidal?" _I asked with fear in my voice.

"_Nooope! Name's Pariah... well.. codename anyway, Miss Blaze. Its nice to meet you, I'm another one of Zeus's apostles and I represent Ambition."_

"_I see... is there any particular reason you've made your presence known to me right now or your just there because your bored?" _I ask him with a scowl.

"_Geezus.. you're just like Zeus.. no wonder he thinks of you as his daughter. But yeah, I was bored, so I came to meet you, my cute niece!"_

"_Niece?... Zeus thinks of you as his brother then? Well, hello to you as well, Uncle."_

"_YUP! I'm the annoying as fuck little brother, his words quoted."  
_

"_I figured as much. Now, it was nice meeting you, but unlike you, I have things to do, Uncle. Goodbye for now." _I said as I shut him out from the link. Not before I heard him yell in protest.

"_...I see you've met Pariah." _I heard dad say.

"_Is he always like that..."_

"_Yup, pretty much."_

I sighed._"You should focus on your surroundings now, Louise, Wardes is approaching."_

I put a hand onto my head, trying to cull the headache that is Pariah... I just know he's going to be so damn annoying in the future... guy should get himself a girlfriend.

I looked up just in time to see Wardes descending with his Gryphon. I also saw him looking at my Pyre with no little amount of awe.

"I heard the rumors but did not believe them... To think you actually summoned a flaming Pegasus..."

"That's the first thing you tell me, after all this time... I'm disappointed in you, Wardes."

He recoiled."I-i-I mean, I'm happy to see you, Louise, just... amazed at the sight... She suits you."

"_And your ridiculous temper too."_ I heard him think. It took a lot out of me not to say a word.

"It's good to see you as well, Wardes. Shall we go then? We best not delay a mission granted by the Princess herself."

"True that. We need to fly towards one of Albion's landing cities upon the shores of Tristain. It's name is Fyr's Gate. If we go now, we will make it there before nightfall."

"Then let us go. Lead the way."

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_17:47 o' clock. Fyr's Gate. Louise's Point of View._

* * *

We arrived to the city before nightfall indeed, but eight and a half hours of flight take its toll on a person not used to such things.

We rented two rooms in an Inn. Wardes, had wanted to get only one, but I reminded him that we weren't married yet.

Tomorrow, we set sail for Albion.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Next day, The Flying Meadow. The names of the ships are also something I'm going to make up as I go since my memory does not tend to collect such unimportant data.. LOL._

* * *

We spent most of the day in silence.. Other than me taking the kitchens and forcing the chefs outside, with the excuse of wanting to let Wardes know just how good a cook his future wife it, while actually just wanting to eat good food.

The chefs were angry until they tried my cooking. Wardes gained this glint in his eyes._"If this mission goes all according to plan... I will be the luckiest man alive.. and Louise, my beautiful wife... I just have to make sure that Wales is dead and the letter is safely in my possession first."_

I laughed inwardly, this is more than a perfect setting for his death.

Wardes, the traitor, remained happily dreaming up fantasies of his future, unknowing that his demise was soon to come.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Abandoned Church – Louise's Point of View._

* * *

I entered the church, Wardes by my left side and my right hand holding Derflinger.

I should mention that I'm not currently wearing my uniform but a black leather suit given to me by dad. It also had an equally pitch black cloak attached to it.. its just wonderful.

Although, it shows my curves a little too much even if it covers everything. Which is the reason for the stares the knights before me are currently giving me... I can bet my life that, Wardes is secretly staring at my ass too..

I remove my hood and walk up to the golden knight."I am Louise de la Vallierie, an emissary from Princess Henrietta of Tristain, my partner over there is the same. We have come to take possession of a certain letter." I say in my dull, professional voice.

The knight then removes his gauntlet to reveal a silver ring with a red gem in its core... so that's Prince Wales.

I show him my ring which Henrietta had given me beforehand. He touches my ring with his and they start to glow.

I hear him and the soldiers around give out a breath of relief."Good.. you are the real thing, please come with me."

Wales turns around and I feel my instincts scream at me, I pull out Derflinger just in time to block a sword strike from Wardes that would have otherwise killed Prince Wales.

He recoils in shock."W-what?! How did you know?"

"I didn't, I just reacted according to my instincts, spy of Reconquista." I tell him the truth.

He stares at me with wide eyes."How long did you know?!"

"Since Fyr's Gate."

"_Shit, she must have looked through my belongings... I was a dead man before I even stepped onto that ship!"_I heard him think.

He grit his teeth."I WILL NOT DIE HERE ALONE! PRINCE WALES MUST DIE! FOR ALBION! FOR CROMWELL! FOR RECONQUISTA!"

I see him use his spell blade to cast a spell and suddenly, the soldiers of the room attack me and Wales. I try to defend the Prince but Wardes stops me by lunging at me. I block his blade again.

"You know, I came here with three objectives, Kill Prince Wales, get the letter and the last was you, Louise... But I guess I'll just have to settle for the first two!"

He kicks me away and slams his sword into the ground, making the church burst into flames and a pillar to fall on top of Wales, He loots the letter from the fallen prince's body and disappears in a pillar of fire. Damn, I don't know the either of those spells.

Either way, I finish off the remaining soldiers and pull Wales out from below the pillar.

I lay him down onto the ground outside the church and scan for damages.

"D-d-don't bother.. My lungs are crushed. I am dying... tell Henrietta.. that I loved her until the end..."

I looked him in the eyes."So then, the WHITE PRINCE of Albion is just going to give up."

"Wh-..what are you saying, Miss Louise.. I can't even.. stand."

"...Do you want to live, Wales?" I ask him, smirking and extend my gloved hand to him.

"..Huh? Is this some kind of cruel joke.."

"I **ASKED** YOU SOMETHING! ANSWER IT." I yell at him in a commanding voice.

He shivers in sudden fear but soon confidence fills his eyes."Y..yes I do... There is still so much I must do..."

I grin."Then all you need to do.. Is shake my hand."

* * *

**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**

* * *

_Wales's Point of View – from a couple minutes ago to the last sentence of the previous line break for those stupid enough not to get it by themselves. Believe me, those PM's are dangerous for a writers healthy mind... Not that mine was ever perfectly fine anyway but yeah._

* * *

I feel someone lifting up the pillar that had fallen on top of me and then carry me outside.

It was Miss Louise, she is quite strong for a young lady.

"D-d-don't bother.. My lungs are crushed. I am dying... tell Henrietta.. that I loved her until the end..." I tell her.

She looks into my eyes, as if judging my very soul."So then, the WHITE PRINCE of Albion is just going to give up."

I laughed and said. "Wh-..what are you saying, Miss Louise.. I can't even.. stand."

She smiles at me, almost evilly."...Do you want to live, Wales?"

I'm shocked.. of course I want to live but this must be some kind of sick joke."..Huh? Is this some kind of cruel joke.." I ask her.

Her face twists into an angry one."I **ASKED** YOU SOMETHING! ANSWER IT." she yells at me with a tone I've never heard before... probably because I'm a prince.

"Y..yes I do... There is still so much I must do..." I tell her, some confidence seeping into my voice.

She grins, an action which shows her shark-like teeth."Then all you need to do.. Is shake my hand."

She had already extended said hand to me... all that I needed to do in order to live.. was shake her hand?

I laughed at the stupidity of the situation.

I don't know why I did it. I don't know what made me do it.. perhaps I thought there was still hope for my survival which was pretty stupid of me.

Nevertheless, I shook her hand.

And then... all i knew... was **Desire**.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_**Lord Joyde : And that is it for chapter 12 of The Heart of Blaze. We see Louise is finally taking after her new father. With Prince Wales in her grasp, Louise has just taken one step forward upon her journey... **_

_**Proving that her Path to Power... is only just beginning.**_

* * *

_**Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	13. Reborn and Returned

_**Lord Joyde : Heylo, Everyone! How are you all? Here's the chapter 13 of The Heart of Blaze!...**_

_**This is my fourth chapter... in a single day... 10k words people.. I HOPE YOU APPRECIATE IT!**_

_**Anyway, let us start with the next chapter of our story.**_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Outside of the Church – Louise's Point of View_

* * *

"_I hope I did that correctly..." _I said to dad.

"_No worries, you did fine. He's going to wake up stronger than ever before.. and also your pet."_I heard dad's shocking reply.

"_My what?" _

"_Your pet. He was on the verge of dying and so, for saving his life, your blood will transform him into someone eternally loyal to you. He won't love you, though."_

"_That's good. I was afraid he would." _I let out a breath of relief.

"_Also, since you've given him a piece of your soul, which you will recover by tomorrow, you will be able to resurrect into him once and if you die on a cool down week... But doing so will completely destroy his soul."_

"_Would have been better if you didn't even tell me that."_

"_True, but you should know the consequences of your actions."_

"_Also true... but what do I do now?"_

"_See that sleeping bag over there behind the church? Stuff Wales into it and ride Pyre directly to Tristain's Royal Palace."_

I laughed. Stuff a prince into a sleeping bag? Dad has the best ideas, I swear.

I do so with very little difficulty, not before I smell the odor of said sleeping bag... whomever slept in it hasn't bathed for months. This only increases my laughter.

I create a rope of pure willpower and attach him onto Pyre's back.

I recheck the Church for supplies and find Wales's ring. Did he drop it? Good thing I checked.

I return to Pyre and mount her.

I slap her reins, and off we ride.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_A day later, Wales wakes up, Louise's Point of View_

* * *

Three days without eating, bathing and such does wonders for a privileged persons sanity. Thanks to my magic, I was able to.. burn away all the dirt and.. other things I don't even want to mention that have taken residence under my suit.

Suddenly, the sleeping bag began to shake. Oh, so he's awake. Perfect.

I land down onto the ground and release him from the bag.

"PUHAAAH, WHAT THE FUCK?" he breathes in and then screams at me.

"Would you rather I carried you on my back and then got caught by Reconquista?"

He went quiet after that."Anyways, I haven't bathed in three days so I'm off to find a lake, I'll explain what I did to you later, and If you dare peek at me, Henrietta will know."

He gulped. I turned around with a sigh, time to find a water source. _"Dad, can you-?"_

"_Fifty-two meters to your right." _He said simply.

"_Thank you."_

"_No problem."_

I find a beautiful pond covered by rocks... should be a good spot to wash off the grime without having to worry about Wales.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Later that day... Louise's Point of View._

* * *

Wales seems to have done something useful while I was bathing. He gathered some wood and started a small fire.. not sure how smart that is but he also seems to have caught a deer we can eat so I'll forgive him.

I sit on the opposite side of the campfire."I guess you need some questions answered. I'll let you ask before I explain anything. I want to know what you think of the changes."

He looks at me with more than a little fear in his eyes."Did you turn me into a Vampire of some sorts?"

I stare at him like hes an idiot and just point a finger to the bright, shining sun. He releases a breath of relief.

"Good, I was hoping that wasn't it. I realized that I gained more than one physical improvement while I was hunting... I didn't really hunt before... ever really.. but.."

"When you started wanting to find a deer, a bright pulse of energy left your body and highlighted nearby deer... you also started knowing the way, even though you've never been in this forest before."

He nodded."I don't know if that spell is passive for you like it is for me. But, it is an ability called Viral Pulse.. like the name implies, the spell sends out a pulse searching for your target and when it finds it, it comes back to you from the direction of said target. However, it only works on living things... and objects that have souls."

"Objects that have souls? Such things exist?"

I looked over to Derflinger."Hey, Derf, wake up, a Prince wants to meet you." There was a rattling sound as Derflinger got out of his sheath.

"Yo, names Derflinger, nice to meet you, Prince Wales." said Derf, eliciting a surprised gasp from Wales.

"It's good to meet you, as well, Mr Derflinger." He said while blinking.. not believing his own eyes.

He turned towards me."I guess I should just skip the unimportant questions and ask the main one... Am I still human?"

I nod."Yes, you're as much a human as you were before.. just a little... different...No, I suppose that... Evolved, would be a better term."

"I see.. Is my new body only physically enhanced or?"

"Currently, yes. But the power I gave you has the ability to adapt towards your will, should you want your magic to be stronger, and give it enough practice, your willpower reserves will start growing exponentially."

"I see... so just how much stronger am I now?"

I shook my head."That, I don't know. It's different for everyone... I know that once I got... changed, I was fully capable of punching thru stone."

His face turned from shock to an insane grin I didn't know a Prince was capable of... Guess all men are suckers for pure physical strength.

He stood up and walked towards a nearby stone."Guess we'll just have to try and see."

He readied a strike and punched thru the stone like it was glass. He looked at his clenched fist with wide eyes."I didn't even feel that... Amazing."

I looked into his eyes."Wales, promise me you will not give that power to every single person you meet. It's not something everyone should have. You were lucky.. you survived the changes... many others have not."

He turned to me."So that means you tried this on other people before?"

I shook my head again."No, not me, but an Evolved has the ability to pass on memories from one wielder of our power, which is called The BlackLight, to another."

"So your predecessor passed his onto you.. that poor man.. what happened to him?"

"He tried doing the same thing to his wife as I did to you... but she couldn't take the changes and was transformed into a horrifying monstrosity... He had no other choice but to kill her there before she harmed someone."

He gulped but regained himself soon after."I see... Well then you have my word, said on my honor as a Prince, that I will not use or give this great power without thinking of the consequences."

"I hope that you will do as you say... Is that all you wished to know or do you have more questions?"

"No, that is all... we should go to Tristain now... Henrietta must be worrying herself to death."

I laughed."True that."

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Royal Palace of Tristain – Royal Quarters - Two days later – Henrietta's Point of View._

* * *

Albion has declared war upon Tristain and will march upon us soon... And I... I can't even walk on my own anymore..

I was stupid to send my best friend into the middle of enemy lines. The letter has been made public knowledge, Galia has rejected us and Albion marches to throw my county into a war more bloody than any other.

No... Its not going to be a war, but a massacre.

Louise has not yet returned and by now I don't think she ever will... Wales would not let that letter become public, no matter what happened.

I have lost the two most important people in my life... all because of my mistakes... I don't even have the will to live.

Suddenly, I hear the door to my room opening. It's Cardinal Mazarin.. and he looks happy?

"My Princess! It seems not all is lost! Lady Vallierie has returned! And she also saved Prince Wales!"

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest for joy. "Lead me to them, Immediately!"

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Royal Throne – Louise's Point of View._

* * *

I saw The Cardinal finally bring Henrietta over here, it took him full three minutes... I don't remember her quarters being that far away.. Maybe hes just that old.

"Louise! Wales! You two are alright!"

She runs and catches both me and Wales into a hug.

*Sniff* *sniff*"Wales, why do you smell like someone who hasn't bathed in years?"

The Prince blushed and then turned to me."Because your friend here had the ingenious idea to stuff me into a soldiers sleeping bag in order to remain unseen."

"Hey, It worked." I shrugged. He isn't going to forgive me for that anytime soon, is he?

I turn towards Henrietta. I kneel before her and say in a sad voice."I am sorry Princess.. I was not quick enough. That traitorous Wardes took the letter and nearly killed Wales as well. All blame for this failure should be placed upon me."

She sighed."Louise, get up. You did your best and there is nothing I can or would punish you for. You saved Wales... I can't thank you enough for that."

"I saved a prince and flung our country into a war with Albion... I deserve some punishment. Don't let your personal feelings decide your actions in the future, Henrietta. That isn't a good trait for a Queen."

She looked at me with anger in her eyes."You sound just like father did. I will tell you what I told him. I would rather rule justly and emotionally than become an empty shell of perfection."

I smiled."Good, you will need that confidence for what is going to happen."

I turned towards Wales."Oh and Mr Prince. You seem to have dropped this." I pull out his ring from my pocket and his eyes turn wide. He grabs it from my hands quickly and puts it on his finger.

"Thank you for recovering it, Miss Vallierie."

Ignoring Wales, I give Henrietta her ring back as well. I turn around and start walking towards the gates.

"Where are you going, Louise?" Henrietta asks me.

"The Academy, of course."

"The Academy? You can't mean to tell me you are still a student, Miss Vallierie?!" Exclaimed Wales.

"Yes, I'm a second year student at Tristain's Academy of Magic."

I left Wales and Henrietta there, one's jaw hanging one and the other utterly confused.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Academy... another two days later._

* * *

Four days of flight... four days without food or rest.. even my powerful and enhanced body can only take so much... I literally just flew into my room and fell into the bed, not wanting to wake up anytime soon.

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_One day later. Still same Point of View._

* * *

I wake up, sweaty and smelly, probably from sleeping for a whole day. I see a note on the table and read it.

"_Louise, The Headmaster has let all of us go to our homes after Albion declared war upon us, I came to tell you that but you were asleep, I don't know where you went or what you were doing while you were gone, but at least you are safe now... you also looked very tired so I did not wake you up. And for gods sake, Louise, WHY DIDN'T YOU WEAR THAT SEXY SUIT WHILE YOU WERE HEEEERE?!"_

_With Love and Desire, your *personal*maid and lover, Siesta of Tarbes._

_PS – I'm sorry but I'm not very good at writing letters, hehe _

I smile, well at least she's alright... anyways, I really need some food and a good, long, bubbly bath..

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Academy Kitchen_

* * *

I was surprised that I didn't run into anyone while passing thru the halls of the Academy, but right now I'm soo hungry that I don't care. I hope they left some food.

And they did, a lot of it.. the Kitchen was full up on steaks and meat, and all the things I love to eat, now I just need to cook them.

So I started cooking!

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Headmaster's office, Osmond's Point of View. An hour later._

* * *

I looked out of the window to see that there is a bright light in the Kitchens... but everyone left for home after I said that the Academy was closed because of the war... So that means there's a fire!

I quickly left my office and headed for the Kitchens.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Kitchens, Louise's Point of View._

* * *

I was enjoying myself in the steak I had just made, when suddenly the doors opened to show nobody other than the old pervert.

"Louise! What are you doing here?"

"Eating, obviously?"

He stares at me like some fool."...Louise, haven't you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Albion has declared war upon Tristain and is marching on us, They've already taken Tarbes and have turned it into a battleground."

I stop eating for a second... Tarbes?... wasn't that where Siesta lived?

"_Oh no..."_ I hear dad say.

"_Dad? What's wrong.. is Siesta dead?"_

"_No, not yet, but she is close to death... Why didn't I notice before. Anyhow, her life isn't in immediate danger which means she has probably been taken captive."_

My breath quickens in panic but I get it under control. I look up to Osmond."I'm going to eat here since I haven't eaten anything in a good four days, then take a bath and go to towards Tarbes."

"YOURE GOING THERE?" He yells out in disbelief.

I stare at him."Of course I'm going there. My powers as a Void Mage are going to be a vital boost for our soldiers morale... Can you tell me who is leading our army?"

"It was supposed to be the Princess but Prince Wales of Albion has taken the role of General instead."

"Good, a battleground is not something a Princess, especially someone like Henrietta, needs to see."

He says nothing but nods.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_**Lord Joyde : And there we go with chapter 13.. I know that its nothing but a filler chapter but yeah, it had to happen.**_

_**Louise has gotten very good at lying, hasn't she?... And I REALLY LOVE LINE BREAKS FOR WHATEVER REASON... LOL.  
**_

* * *

_**Anyways, read and review! And have a Good Morning/Day/Night! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	14. Hatred Never Leaves

_**Lord Joyde : Heylo, Everyone! How are you guys?**_

_**Sorry for taking so long with chapter 13 and 14 but FanFiction didn't LET ME FUCKING POST.**_

_**UGH.**_

…_**...lol. Anyways, let's get on with the story.**_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Battlefield at Tarbes. Louise's Point of View._

* * *

I arrived at the battlefield fully rested and my stomach sated. I looked down to see the army of Albion and compare it to that of Tristain...

We were outnumbered three to one.. They had twenty-eight thousand soldiers on foot.. one thousand soldiers in air, as in Dragon Knights and the last one thousand on five airships... one of which was a mother ship.

Tristain had only ten thousand soldiers, five hundred of which were griffin knights... the rest on foot.

I landed near Wales's tent and entered it to receive shocked glances at the many old men who were currently discussing battle tactics with Prince Wales.

"What the hell is the meaning of this Interruption." is what most of them yelled.

"Ah, Miss Vallierie, how nice of you to join us. Please wait for a minute outside." said Wales.

I nod at Wales and leave the tent. I sat on a nearby log to wait.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Ten Minutes Later. Louise's Point of View._

* * *

Wales came out of the tent wielding a large Dragon Glaive. It was a beautiful weapon, inscribed with intricate runes, its long handle covered in crimson silk with a golden cloth tied to its end, the blade of the Glaive looked normal, except for the fact it was a huge piece of Tristanian Steel, longer than me and boasting a good five centimeters of width.

There was only one explanation of how a Prince could wield such a beauty... BlackLight.

"I see you're enjoying the full benefits of your new power."

"Oh yes Indeed, never in my life would I have imagined myself wielding such a weapon... I could barely lift an iron blade before... even If I had no problems wearing full armor.. strangely enough."

"Oooooh, well hi there, beautiful!" Derflinger suddenly woke up.

I look at him and suddenly think of something..._"Hey dad, could you make Wales's Glaive like Derf?"_

"_You mean as in a weapon with a soul?... I can try."_

"Hey Wales, I forgot to tell you something before."

"Oh?" He turned, curious.

"You see, our power, The BlackLight, actually was a drop of blood... of a primordial being named Zeus. Powerful carriers are able to summon Zeus and talk to him in a void of existence. If you want, I can try to ask him to make your glaive like my Derflinger."

Wales looked at me with wide-eyes."C-c-can you really do that?"

"Just put your glaive onto this log and I can give it a try."

He does as I say and I put a hand on the weapon. I close my eyes and let dad channel viral energy into the glaive.

"_Success!"_

I open my eyes and smile."It worked."

The Glaive shot up into the air and a metal-like mouth appeared on the ends of its handle. Kind of like Derflinger indeed.

Wales takes it once it descends."Well, what's your name?"

There was a rattling sound."It's… Cervantes."

"Aww, man... Why'd it have to be a dude..." Said a disappointed Derflinger.

"Nice to meet you, Cervantes! My name's Wales!"

"Nice to meet you too, partner! Let's kill some things!"

I groan and face palm."Men..."

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Tarbes – Siesta's Point of View. (You guys are gonna hate me for this but yea... Siesta has become totally useless to me now... So she can die and further Louise's Darkness.)_

* * *

"What do we do with this bitch, she's some kinda monster, no matter what we do she just heals herself..."

"Burn her alive. Her healing won't do her any good if there's nothing to heal." Said Cromwell.

I feel myself shake in fear... but I know that I'm not getting out of here alive... Mr Zeus... please... tell Louise not to give into rage.

I look up just in time to see many fireballs being flung at me...

"_SIESTA!"_ Zeus's shouting was the last thing I heard before I died.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Back with Louise and Wales – Wales's Point of View._

* * *

Suddenly, I feel very weak and want to cry, I look at Miss Vallierie and see that she already has tears flowing down her cheeks.

"W-w-what just happened?"

Her face turns grim."..One of us just died."

I feel my eyes widening and my heart suddenly roaring in rage. I try to calm myself but... I don't know if I want to.

Albion never killed or tortured its prisoners in my time of rule...

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Louise's Point of View._

* * *

"_She's dead...she's dead...she's dead..she's dead..she's dead..." _I kept repeating in my head.

Then I remember something._"Dad, why didn't you tell me anything..."_

"_Because I could not. Siesta shut off our link so I don't tell you... So you don't charge into enemy lines and die as well."_

"_... Did she die honorably, or did they..."_

"_They couldn't kill her normally so they burned her alive... until she had nothing left to regenerate. You should see this."_

Dad shows me a vision... a vision seen from Siesta's eyes, her thoughts and words right before her death..

Lord Cromwell.

You are a dead man.

I look up to Wales."Wales... let's go... I didn't want to use this before but now.."

"Use what?" I lift up a small book for him to see.

"What's that?"

"The founder's prayer book. It has some nice Void Spell incantations inside. I could use those spells for two things... To eliminate the enemy or destroy their will to fight."

He looks at me with growing bloodlust."Destroy their will to fight. They came here with the intent to massacre us... Let's return the favor. For Siesta."

I turn to him again."How did you know her name?"

He recoils."I... I didn't... it just came out on its own!... I guess this Siesta is the other evolved?"

"She wasn't just another evolved. She was my lover and was in Tarbes.. I was sure she would not die... but apparently, they found a way to kill us."

"Then let's just kill them before they can do whatever they did to her to us."

I stand up and point to the Albion army. I open Brimir's Prayer book.. and chant words unheard.

Two minutes later, a large blast of colorless light hits the mother ship. I grin, the spell does not take effect until the battle starts.

And when it does... THEY WILL BE NOTHING MORE BUT LAMBS TO THE SLAUGHTER!

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Before The Battle starts__. Louise's Point of View._

* * *

I stood there, watching as my enemies gathered before the gates of Tarbes...

I stood there, feeling my hatred overcoming me once again...

I ask myself, Did I not promise myself never to fall into its dark embrace again?

I ask myself... does it even matter?

All I want now... is **REVENGE!**

My eyes are no longer the color they used to be, no longer the bright pink, full of life and emotion.

They are now, cold, grey, soulless orbs, burning from unspent rage.

After all... Darkness never truly leaves you... Hatred just hides itself, waiting for a chance to resurface.

…. I was a fool. Emotions are for the weak. They make you weak, no matter how strong you were before...

I should have never fallen for Siesta.

I should have never loved.

I can't believe I'm saying this but... The Rule of Steel... for all of its cruelty... was a correct one.

That does not mean I will imprison myself within its chains once more.

Instead, I will make my own... Rule...

One that will guide my path towards power.

One that will make sure I don't break.

One that will keep me on The Edge of Madness.

…. My broken heart burns with the Cold Flames of Hatred and Rage..

Soon... **I shall put that fire to good use**.

"_...I will not stop you from walking that path, Daughter.. But beware, I know things... I've seen things.. and the path you are walking right now... Will make you turn out to be just like...**him**."_

I hear dad say... him?...

Oh, right... My path will make me turn into another Brimir.

Makes me wonder what his story might have looked like from HIS viewpoint.

"_You are wrong, father. I said that my path will keep me right At The Edge of Madness. I'm never falling down completely into that hole of darkness... Even now, that Siesta is gone, I still have friends... They will be the unbreakable chains which will keep me in place."_

"_All I will say to that, is that you remember, your own words."_

I blink, and again, and a third time as well... I realize what he meant.

..._All things have their limits_...

I make a sad face, one that barely hides the insanity growing beneath.

…...Let's just hope my friends last long enough... Because if they don't...

* * *

Then this whole world**_... shall __BURN_.**

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_**Lord Joyde : Yeah, yeah, I know what your all gonna say and scream and rage at me...**_

_**But listen to me... Yes, Siesta HAD great potential. But, that was before I had to be stupid and listen to you guys wishes... The second I transformed her into an evolved... was the second I sighed her death warrant.**_

_**I tried.. I really did. However, she is now a completely useless factor in this story.**_

_**So instead, I'm going to make use of her, one last time...**_

_**She will serve well... as the reason for Louise's fall into Darkness.**_

_**I'm sure most of you will understand, many will not agree or like this... But if you look at the story from MY viewpoint, you'll understand.**_

_**Siesta HAD to DIE... It was only a matter of time.**_

* * *

_**Anyways, read and review. And good Morning/Day/Night to you all! Adios for now...**_


	15. Consumed by Rage

_**Lord Joyde : Heylo, Everyone! …. I'm still waiting for most people to review the last chapter and those that did, got their responses.**_

_**I really hope that you will forgive me one day...**_

_**Nevertheless, I shall continue to write and enjoy doing so.**_

_**Anyways, here comes chapter 15 of the story, The Heart of Blaze!**_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Battlegrounds – Prince Wales's Point of View._

* * *

I watched as my benefactor went through multiple emotions on her flaming Pegasus. After a couple minutes, hey eyes turned gray with unspent rage and hatred.

She is an infernal blaze, waiting to be unleashed... And I hold her current leash...

I feel that, once I finally let go of that leash... Albion's forces... No, Reconquista itself, will burn.

Nothing will remain of them... not even their souls... all swallowed up in a Blaze of Glory.

….. I'll be damned if I don't take some of that glory for myself!

I snap back to reality to see Albion's forces charging at us.

I press a hand to my chest._"Lord Zeus, grant me strength to match Louise in this battle!"_

"_You ask for strength, young Prince, yet what you wish for, is power."_

A shiver runs up and down my spine as I hear a voice, so powerful, it echoes by itself, pass through my mind. What did he mean by that though?... Aren't those two the same thing.

"_Strength and Power are as different as Sun and Moon... You shall have your glory, this time, young prince."_

I feel an enormous amount of energy enter me... and something else as well.

An insane grin infects my face as sudden knowledge I did not know I possessed... no I did not, this is Lord Zeus telling me what to do.

"Griffin Knights, make a triangle formation and hold a line, do not try to be offensive, just defend until air reinforcements come! Their numbers are much greater than ours, Heroes are unnecessary!"

I turn to Louise."Miss Vallierie, please support the air units with your Pegasus, if you see a good chance, try to take down one of their airships but don't make unwanted sacrifices. You are a key piece for our victory here... Feel free to take leadership of the air units if you feel like it."

She nods, absentmindedly. I wonder if she even heard me... Not that it matters as she ascends to the skies and moves into formation.

That was a splendid Idea, since her mother was the general of the Griffin knights, nobody is going to argue with me putting a little girl in charge, especially since I just shouted out her name for everyone to hear.

"Cavalry units, you charge alongside me and the militia is to do the same the second we engage the enemy! Is that clear?!"I shout.

"Sir! Yes, Sir!"

I grin once more."I won't lie to you, my soldiers. This will be a long and grueling battle... but, we have something they don't... This is your homeland, this is your Tristain! They are the invaders, we are its defenders! The land is on OUR side and not theirs."

"So now we fight! For our home! For our loved ones!... **FOR TRISTAIN WE CHARGE!**"

I shout out by the top of my lungs. The men cheer, their fears forgotten, their blood lust growing with each passing second.

I turn around and slap the reins of the white steed that was given to me.

The horse gallops into action and the soldiers soon follow.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Louise's Point of View._

* * *

"Are you truly Karin's daughter?"

I turn to the knight who asked me that. He shakes his head."N-never mind, your eyes are proof enough, Miss Vallierie."

"Just because I'm her daughter does not mean I'm the same person as her. You and your friends should do as Wales told you to do... I'm going to find a way to bring down those ships.."

"How do you think you're going to do that?"

"If I can make fireballs big enough to swallow those ships, we can take them out easily."

I turn around to them."There wouldn't happen to be any Air mages amongst you..."

Every single one of them gives me a grin. Good. I raise my hands into the air and create two large fireballs.. the Griffin Knights point their wands at the fireballs.

I feel elemental willpower attuned to air entering my spells. They grow and grow and grow to ridiculous proportions, I let them channel their magic for as long as I can control it but soon they start showing resistance.

"That's more than enough. Lets see how these two babies work out, wont we?"

I turn and throw each Infernal Fireball in the general direction of Albion's airships. The mother ship is able to dodge them in time but the ones behind it are not quite so lucky, as they are swallowed in my fire. Only two airships remain. One on each side of the Mother Ship.

The dragon knights begin to panic and run away.. The soldiers smirk behind me.

"Y'know, Prince Wales said to defend but... are you really gonna let them slip away like that."

A particularly crazed Griffin Knight says to me. I turn around and see that they are all frenzied and waiting to kill something... Maybe the spell I cast does not only affect the enemy? After all, where does the destroyed morale go?...

Damn Brimir.. He was an asshole.. but he sure knew his spells.

"Permission to charge, Lady Vallierie?"

I don't even think for a second."Go, slaughter them all! **DYE THE SKIES RED WITH THEIR BLOOD!**"

I charge, and they follow... I know now, why mother loved her job so much.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Mere seconds later._

* * *

I skip thru the fleeing Dragon Knights and go straight for the mother ship.

Pyre gets me close enough and I jump off of her.

I throw Derflinger into a knight, standing guard on the right side airship and command Pyre to destroy the left one in any way she knew.

I land on the Mother ship, I look up into the eyes of a frightened sailor... and grin.

I impale him upon a flaming hand and his body melts into steaming goop, causing many who were around him to scream or throw up.

After all, the best way to kill a man, is to strike down the man next to him, no?

I laugh like a maniac._**"So..."**_

They start running like the frightened sheep that they are.

"_**Begins..."**_

Some are jumping off the ship in fear, causing me to laugh again as I begin walking towards another one.

"_**The..."**_

My fire slowly roasts him alive, his screams fill me with a thrill and pleasure I didn't know was possible. What I felt when I immolated Mott was nothing compared to this!

"_**SLAUGHTER!"**_

My flames seemingly turn a shade of black as my power explodes upon the whole ship, drowning it in black fire.

"**You... will...all..burn..in the fires.. of.. my... HATRED!**"

I scream out into the skies, so loudly that it shuts out the screams of the sheep around me. I turn around to see Cromwell and Wardes, staring at me, eyes full of fear.

They were so frozen in their fear, they didn't even register me walking towards them.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Ground Front line – Prince Wales's Point of View._

* * *

I stood up onto my steed and jumped of him. Leaving the poor horse to charge into a pike alone, but right now I didn't care.

My leap made me land into a group of soldiers. I cleaved one who was in front of me as I was landing it seems... I didn't even feel my glaive ripping through his armor.

I laughed maniacally and then turned to them."You know, you could have all served under me instead... If you were truly loyal to Albion and not Reconquista..You and your masters have unleashed a monster nobody even realized existed... You could have lived... but now... Now, you will all **BURN IN THE FIRES OF TRISTAIN**."

As soon as I say that, an airship and half a dozen Dragon Knight corpses fall behind me, crushing and exploding upon the soldiers who were behind me.

A wicked grin appears on my face as I lift myself off the ground from my kneeling position. I take my Cervantes and swing him in a wide circle-like arc three times in a split second.

Blood spills into the air with force as my cleave rips thru at least twelve men.

I laugh, insanely, once more as I'm bathed in their blood. Then, channeling my magic to the ends of my weapon's bladed edge, I create a Howling Whirlwind, waiting to be unleashed and rip apart anyone who is caught in its way.

I look up to the soldiers, who are still frozen, in front of me. I smile."_**You better run**_."

They turn around and run, as fast as their legs can carry them.. but.. they aren't fast enough.

* * *

_**Nobody can outrun the wind**_.

* * *

I watch in glee as my spell shreds thru men and women like paper, blood and guts being thrown everywhere.

A knight of Tristain approaches me, face equally gleeful as mine."Enjoying yourself, Prince Wales?"

I turn to him."This is quite the thrill, makes me wonder why I've never tried actual battle before.."

"Haha! That's the kind of spirit a future king needs!"

"A king? Are you joking, I'm hardly even a Prince anymore.. not that It matters who one is on the Battlefield."

He looks at me with wide eyes."So you don't plan on becoming King of Tristain."

I suddenly stop all my moving and look at the Knight. Why didn't I think of that before?

"To be honest, I didn't even think about that... Henrietta IS going to need a king once she takes her mothers crown."

I turn around to the battlefield. The soldiers of Tristain are massacring Albion's forces, slaughtering them like sheep. Fire, Dragon corpses and blood cover the ground. I laugh again and turn to the knight."Tell me, what is your name, Sir Knight."

"Lord Michael of Tarbes, sir."

"I see, so this battle is special to you then."

"A battle is a battle, it being personal does not matter. The glory remains all the same."

"Hah, I agree, lets just hope there's enough glory left for us by the end of it."

He looks at me strangely."What do you mean?"

I grin."Albion has unleashed a blaze, an avatar of devouring fire... and she will devour all who would dare stand before her."

As I say this, the Mother ship of Albion bursts into black flames. We look up into the skies.

And we laugh."Well, we've wasted enough time here, don't you think Mr Michael... In this battle, Glory is hard to achieve, but were not gonna get anything by simply talking."

The look on his face is filled with lust for murder."You've got that right, young Prince. How about we have a little match?"

"Who kills more wins?" I ask, knowing exactly what he means.

"Yup."

I smile."You're on."

I say, as we both turn to the fleeing forces of Albion, crazed looks in our eyes.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_With Derflinger, the right side Airship._

* * *

"You didn't need to throw me like that!" I yell to Louise, but I don't think she heard me.

Oh well, I impale one of the Knights on standby here... How the heck did she even throw me so precisely.

Anyways, using the powers granted to me by Lord Zeus, I consume the knights soul and take over his body.

His skin turns gray and his muscles visibly strain from the sudden energy coursing through them. He rips me out of his own chest and slashes me at his former allies, cutting off many heads in the process.

I devour their energy and then use it to release a Viral Pulse which obliterates nearby soldiers, literally melting their flesh in the process.

I laugh, this is what I was made for! This, beautiful, horrifying, battle! Shame that Sasha isn't here to wield me like she did before, girl could wipe out whole armies and I'll be damned if I don't live up to her name.

My host turns around to the remaining foes as they hold their own weapons with shaking hands.

They unleash a torrent of magic upon me, all of which I absorb with ease and then fling right back at them.

A glorious release of blood is what follows.

I make my wielder stab me into the wood of the airship. I release another pulse which obliterates the ships machinery, causing it to fall.

With the very last bits of his life-force, I make the knight throw me back to Louise.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_With Pyre. The left side Airship._

* * *

Mistress told me to destroy the ship, but not how to do it... I land on it and just breathe fire into peoples faces, but that makes me bored quickly.

I look around and see that some idiots are jumping off the ship. That makes me angry, NOBODY ESCAPES THE FLAME!

I decide to transform myself into a giant cocoon of fire. Slowly, but surely I compress the flames towards the ship.

I watch in glee as my fire cooks the people on the ship, their screams filling the air.

Soon, the ship breaks apart under my fire and begins to fall down to the ground, nobody on it left alive.

I reform myself and fly towards the Mother ship, where the mistress is!

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Mother Ship, Louise's Point of View._

* * *

"What...are..you.. JUST WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Wardes screams out in fear.

I laugh with clear insanity."Oh, don't worry, I'm still quite human. Just a little bit different."

He regains himself and charges me, sword hand swinging down upon my frame.

Bad Mistake. I fling my flaming hand into his shoulder, ripping and tearing it apart from his body.

His screams are quickly becoming music to my ears. But I got bored of them rather quickly.

I raise my hand and then slam it down, tearing him in two.

Cromwell, who was watching behind, suddenly points a ring towards me.

"B-b-by the power of this ring, you are bound to my will, MONSTER!" The ring shines.

I feel something trying to enter my head but dad literally shoos it away. I laugh.

"Was that supposed to do something?"

He falls down on his butt, urine flowing from his pants. If the place surrounding us wasn't overly decorated in blood and guts I think I would have choked.

"D-d-d-do-don't kill me.. Please! I can give you anything you want!" He begs.

"Kill you? Oh no, I have something much worse in mind for you."

I tell him and leap.

I land directly on top of him.

My hands begin tearing into his flesh. Bone and meat being flung all over the place, as tendrils of fire reach and pull him apart, piece by piece.

I had consumed him.. fully. I had told myself I would never do that, but dad told me it was only a matter of time.

He was right.

I shut out Cromwell's memories for now and look at the ring on the floor. I can feel it is one of Brimir's artifacts... so it can control people's minds?

What an interesting toy, I must say.

Derflinger suddenly falls from the air and stabs himself into the wood of the airship. Pyre descends on my left.

"Yo, partner, ready to go kill some more?"

I laugh and pick him up."Do you even need to ask?"

I mount Pyre and descend into the battle below. My Griffin Knights already finishing off the remaining Dragon riders...

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_**Lord Joyde : I... I've never quite felt... such.. rage... such.. fire... Inside of myself.**_

_**When I began writing this chapter I had started listening to Nightcored Heavy Metal to get myself into a bloodthirsty mood.. It did more than that. Whomever says music isn't inspiring is a fool.**_

* * *

_**Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW! **_


	16. Hunger For Vengeance

_**Lord Joyde : Heylo, Everyone! How are you? I got some nice reviews on my previous chapter... **_

_**There seems to be more and more people who understand the fact that Siesta had to die, than those who don't... which is a nice surprise.**_

_**Anyways, here is chapter 16.. already, of The Heart of Blaze!**_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Battleground, Prince Wales's Point of View._

* * *

I saw two more airships fall down to the ground and laughed. Defense my ass, Louise really likes to follow orders, doesn't she?

Not like it matters, we have been annihilating Albion's army while suffering only minimal losses to our side.. around a hundred of us, for nearly their whole army.

Their air force is gone, dead, and obliterated by Louise and the Griffin Knights.

Their ground units are fleeing towards Tarbes, but it seems that their allies have locked them out of their barricade.

Oh well, sacrifices are enjoyable.. but neither their sacrifice nor the barricade will last long.

I leap into the air and unleash three devastating whirlwinds to the ground, razing it and the many enemies who were caught in them. I then propel myself and impale a commanding knight in his back.

I let go of my glaive in mid air and spin, take it again, and spin once more, relieving the knight of his head in the process.

I turn around and see another knight charging me as the one I killed was his friend... idiot.

I dodge his lance and impale him with my hand. I feel his energy entering me as he slowly withers into an old man and dies.

I look at my bloodstained hand... and grin, insanely so.

"Wh...what was that?!" Exclaimed Michael. Oh right, he was still following me.

"That, my friend, was me using my new power."

"...What kind of power?" He asks, curiosity seeping into his voice.

"I'll tell you later, maybe we can even arrange for you to have some for yourself... but only after the battle."

"I see, very well, I won't push."

"I will tell you this, I'm still very much human."

He looks at me with a disbelieving face but does nothing else.

I turn towards the barricade and run, I'm going to show Albion why they should not mess with us anymore.

My soldiers look at me as I leap towards the barricade. _"Cervantes, lets do it."_

"_Right! Here I go, partner."_

I begin sending willpower into Cervantes and he channels it to his edges, if what Lord Zeus told me is correct... then the next strike I do wielding Cervantes... will increase the gravity in a wide arc in front of me, people will be instantaneously crushed and the barricade will break down like a twig being stepped on.

Once I get close enough, I release the stored energy into one blast of power.

There is an explosion and I fall down to the ground. I look up and wait for the dust to settle.

The wall of the barricade is broken down, crushed corpses along its sides... I laugh.

"CHAAAARGE! LEAVE NONE ALINE!"

I shout with all my might and my army listens.

Albion's remaining forces fought with more fervor than the rest, probably because its their last stand, but their hundreds are nothing to our thousands.. they get slaughtered in a matter of seconds.

Louise descends on my right. I nod to her."Nice job on the air force."

She nods back."Same to you for the ground forces, you were dealing with much larger numbers."

"Yes, but they were mostly commoners... not to mention my new power grants me enough strength to cleave twelve men at once."

She looks at me incredulously."You're keeping track of how many people you can rip in half at once... interesting..."

She shakes her head."Anyways, let's go and see if they have any more hostages left alive."

I nod."Alright men, search the houses and the basements, free the hostages, tend to the wounded and make sure to set that Albion Flag over there ablaze!"

"YEEAH!" they scream in unison.

Both me and Louise smirk.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_War Camp – Tristain – Louise's Point of View._

* * *

"All hail Lady Vallierie! She took down all five ships! Three by herself!" someone cheered.

The crowds burst in cheers and mugs were raised high as people shouted out in celebration.

"You should have seen Prince Wales! His glaive cleaved thru twelve men at once!" another cheer.

I sigh. Wales slaps my back."Haha, don't worry, you'll get used to it, eventually."

"Right, very funny."

"Prince Wales, Miss Vallierie." A knight approaches us.

"Ah, Mr Michael, come with us, please."

I look at Wales."...You didn't..."

He bows his head down in shame."I wasn't watching and he was following me."

I sigh and push them both into a tent, as perverted as that might have looked, nobody gave a catcall.

I turn to them and sit on a chair, untying my hair from a ponytail.

"You might as well tell me the full story."

Wales nods and takes a chair, Michael does as well.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Few Minutes later..._

* * *

"You promised him a piece of BlackLight!" I shout, much anger in my voice.

"I said it could be arranged, not that it had to..." He defends.

"Wales, you do realize somebody has to be half-dead for it to even work.."

He stares at me, flabbergasted._"Actually, Louise, it does no-" "I want their loyalty." "Ah, sorry, never mind."_

"I... I didn't know that." I sigh and then turn towards the knight who was watching our exchange with no little amount of amusement.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing at all Miss, just that I thought Prince Wales was in love with Princess Henrietta, not you."

I face palm and so does Wales."I respect Miss Vallierie for, as you've heard just now, one has to be half-dead for the power to work... she saved me from the brink of death, not just being half-dead."

Michael recoils."I-i-it was just a joke!"

"It wasn't a very thought out one." I say.

He lowers his head down."A-a-anyway, could I ask some questions, at least?"

"Sure, shoot."

"Prince Wales told me that he was still human, is that true?"

"Yes, we are very much human, unless someone chooses to throw that humanity away, they will remain so. Our bodies may be physically changed, but our souls are still the same."

"_Even tho yours isn't."_

"_Shush you."_Dad barks out a laugh.

"I see... You say that a person has to be half-dead... what does that even mean?"

"It means having one foot already in the grave, Wales, for instance, had been crushed by a stone pillar when I gave him BlackLight."

He gulped and looked down to the ground again, as if in thought."Would you be willing to give that power to me if I agreed to be nearly killed?"

I stare at him."That depends, not everyone can hold the power...well, they can, but their humanity might not be so willing to stay. Wales was lucky he survived without being transformed."

He shakes a little."What is this, BlackLight anyway?"

Wales turns to him."From what I know, it's the blood of a primordial being, something apparently stronger than even the elven gods.. one of our predecessors picked it up on the verge of death and became the first of the evolved. This being is named Zeus, I've never seen him, but I've heard his voice."

"Is that who you were praying too before the battle."

He opens his eyes wide."You saw that?"

"Hah, the whole army saw you do that, suddenly a prince closes his blue eyes and puts a hand to his chest, then a minute later, he opens those eyes to reveal red ones, full of courage and fury... Many of us know those eyes, they are the eyes of a king."

"Is that why you all followed me into battle so willingly?"

Michael nods and then turns to me."You, on the other hand, looked like you were brimming with unspent rage and hatred.. Why is that?"

I let out a sad tear from the shock of the sudden question. He recoils. "A-a-ah, I didn't mean to push..."

"N-no, its fine... My lover died just before the battle. Killed by Albion, she was one of the hostages in Tarbes."

Once again he bows down in shame, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and then he looks up, suddenly."Wait, how did you know she was dead before the battle?"

I sigh."The Evolved have the ability to feel one another, even from great distances, when one of us dies, a sudden rage and feeling of helplessness invades us and we unconsciously know the names of the fallen, even if we never met them."

Wales nods."Yes, I've never met Miss Louise's lover... but I blurted out her name like she was an old friend.."

"Like a bond between siblings." Michael says, eyes wide.

We nod. He takes in a deep breath."I've decided to give it a try."

"Even after all we said?" I say.

He nods."We haven't been fully introduced, Miss Vallierie, I am Lord Michael... of Tarbes."

"So... you have lost everything to Albion."

"Yes.. and I would like to have the power necessary to take my revenge. Or, at least, to slake its thirst upon the armies of Albion... today did not satisfy me... I will kill one soldier for every person that lived in my lands."

I think for a while._"Louise, your enemies will be powerful and many... You should create an Order of Evolution, and get yourself a base of operations, as well as surround yourself with as many allies as you can. Do not do everything by yourself, that is exactly what Brimir did and look at what it made him."_

"_A hero born out of lies?"_

"_...Do you want to be that?"_

"_...no."_

I look up and see Wales and Michael staring at me. Wales shrugs."Were you talking to Lord Zeus just now, Miss Vallierie?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" No point in denying it.

"Your face suddenly went as pale as snow and you stopped making any sounds.. I guess that's just an aftereffect of talking with a god."

Wales laughs."Hahahah, If you say that to Zeus, he's going to rip you to shreds!"

Michael blinks."Huh, why?"

"He does not like being called a god... apparently, Primordial Beings and Gods are enemies of sorts."

"Ah... well, what did he say? Will he allow it or?"

"It's not that he cares, the actual choice falls to me... and yes. When do you wish to take your chance at power?"

"We can do it right now and here. Nobody is going to ask why a wounded knight is resting on a bed, especially not right after a battle... if anyone is stupid enough to ask, just say my manly pride made me hide my wounds.."

"Right... Prepare yourself." Just as I finish saying that, Wales covers his mouth shut.

I stand up and punch him right into his chest, breaking it in the process.

He tries to scream out but his lungs don't respond to his commands."Don't worry, all you need to do now, is shake my hand."

He looks up at me, pain visible in his eyes. But, he still manages to take my hand. I smile, more than a little sadistically and Wales looks at me with a little bit of fear but I ignore him.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Michael's Viewpoint – few minutes before._

* * *

"Right... Prepare yourself." I hear Miss Louise say and suddenly, Prince Wales shuts my mouth with a strong hand.

I see Louise stand up and walk towards me, ever so slowly. She readies a punch.

Is she seriously considering beating me to death? Hah, as If a little girl could beat an armored knight down, even if I don't do anything... right?

My question is answered when her fist connects with my breastplate...

I felt the metal bend and break alongside my ribs... such pain..such agony..

How can she be so strong... will I posses such strength as well? I grow excited at the thought.

I try to scream out but my lungs don't respond."Don't worry, all you need to do now, is shake my hand."

I hear her say as I look up... I stare at the hand she had extended towards me.. and using all the strength I have left, I grab and shake it, firmly.

And then... all I knew... was **Rage**.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Louise's Point of View._

* * *

I turn towards Wales after I put Michael down onto a nearby bed. His body twitching and twisting Inhumanly.

"How long until he wakes up?" He asks me.

I shake my head."Honestly? I have no idea, Siesta took five days and you did two... or three, I don't remember. Maximum time is one week. It depends on how strong their body's resistances are."

"I see."

"Hey Wales, do you think we should create an Order.. of the Evolved?"

He stares at me with wide eyes."...That's not such a bad idea... we could make it a special Order of soldiers, like Tristain's secret army."

"Except it won't ever be an army."

"True, but our enemies don't need to know that."

I blink."Well said."

"Thank you, but do you have any ideas how to do this?"

I rub my forehead."...You'll be king soon, right? Maybe you can form the order and give it a secret base somewhere then."

"I'm also going to have to deal with Henrietta..." He sighs.

"You aren't, just tell her that I'm the orders master." I grin.

"Good idea." We bark out a laugh.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_**Lord Joyde : I'm going to stop here, since I have no idea what happens next in the anime... FML, I need to re watch the whole second season again.. Oh well, best get too it then.**_

_**For those that don't know FML - FUCK MY LIFE.**_

* * *

_**Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	17. Blade Of Lust

_**Lord Joyde : Heylo, Everyone! How are you all!?**_

_**Here comes chapter 17 of The Heart of Blaze!**_

_**...right after I go and take a nice, loong bath. See ya in a few hours. (Yes, seriously.)**_

…_**...Exactly fifty six minutes later... a few hours my ass. XD**_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Two days later – Tristain's Academy of Magic – The Courtyard – Louise's Point of View._

* * *

It's been two whole days since the battle had finished and I can't help but feel that I need more of it..

Normally, when people fight in wars, they are something they want to forget about as soon as possible...

But others begin wanting, no NEEDING more of war's glory... and carnage.

The most frightening thing about all this is the fact I'm beginning to understand Brimir more and more as I comprehend my own desires.. It makes me sick.

At least, I will never succumb so low, to kill children and rape others... I hope so, anyway...

Anyhow, the army has opened up its recruitment offices and noble families all over Tristain are sending their men into the Army ranks... but what the hell do boys have anything to do with that.

Academy boys are NOT men... The idiots up at the palace wanted to just draft them all in without a choice.. I stopped that but it seems like it didn't have any effect as all the boys want to look cool before their girlfriends and maybe get some goodbye sex's...

In other words, they don't really know what they are doing but it's going to get them free pussy so they are doing it anyway...

Men are idiots... _(Yes, I'm a man too, If anyone is wondering...)_

I can't let them make that idiotic decision though, not after what I've seen.

So I decide to do something drastic."..Is every single one of you sure that you want to fight in battles?"

I ask out loud for everyone to hear. They all turn towards me with wide eyes...

"Yeah, so what?"

"So what? Do you even know what you are getting yourself into? You are going to die." I didn't even include *could*.

"Riiight, and what would you know about wars and battles, little Zero?" Asks a fat student.

I look up to him. He's taller than me and quite obese... he's going to get skewered if he goes there for sure.

"Hm, so you think yourself worthy and skilled enough to join Tristain's army?"

"Of course, we are fighting an army of COMMONERS, wielding swords and muskets, what can they do to us? Nothing." He huffed.

I grin."So, if I defeat you in a duel, using no magic but a sword instead, you won't go?"

He looks at me like I'm crazy. Suddenly, his face twists into a self important grin."Sure, why not, I can beat you anytime, little zero, magic or not."

That's it. I feel a vein pop on my forehead. I pull out Derflinger from his sheath. The boy suddenly seems frightened at Derf's sheer size but he stops himself from freezing... Huh, maybe he isn't that bad.

He pulls out a wand and shoots out a fireball at me."Hah, whats your little sword gonna do versus my magic!"

I slash at the fireball, a bored look on my face. It disappears and I laugh while the boy shivers.

I don't give him time to recover as I charge him. My blade stops just short of cutting his neck.

"WOW, SHE DISAPPEARED!"

"Must have teleported somehow..."

Such idiotic sentences. I turn towards him."Do you surrender, or do I have to lop your head of."

I say with a calm and somehow evilly resounding voice. He falls onto his butt."I-I-I-I YIELD!"

I don't even look at him and turn to the other boys."If anyone thinks himself worthy of war, then come and prove it to me." I give them a cold stare and they all seem to back away, quickly.

I smirk, when suddenly I hear wings flapping in the distance. I turn around to see a White Dragon.

Huh, what the hell is a Flamen of Romalia doing here?

"Miss, may I have the honor of dueling you next?" I hear a voice from behind the dragon say.

The dragon descends and a boy dismounts it. A golden-haired boy, with one eye red and the other blue... huh... Moon Eyes?... this guy is someone important.

"And who might you be?"

"I am Julio Chesare, a transfer student from Romalia." He says as he lifts his hair, causing many of the girls to swoon. I feel my eye twitching, great, a womanizer. I hate womanizers.

"And you want to duel me?" He smirks at my question and comes closer... to close. He takes my hand and tries to kiss it, but I slap it away with a cold glare.

He recoils in shock, huh, so someone hasn't been rejected ever before.. time to take him down a notch.

"Very well, I accept your duel. Draw your sword." I say in a commanding voice which causes him to shiver.

Weather in fear or pleasure... I'm not sure I wanna know.

"_Hey, partner, that dude's a Gandalfr!" _I hear Derf tell me thru our link.

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Positive, I know the feeling of those runes."_

"_Good, this might just be a little bit fun."_

My face twists into a grin as I kick him away from me and then jump back.

He grunts and pull out his blade... and then he smirks."You are quite the thorny rose, aren't you, Miss Vallierie?"

I say nothing as I charge him and swing my Derf down, forming a powerful blow... I held back a lot tho...

* clang * The resounding sound of blades hitting on another is heard thru out the Academy, probably attracting the attention of the staff, but right now I didn't really care.

The wind of my charge also seems to have lifted up quite a few skirts, causing the boys to blush and girls to scream out in embarrassment and frustration.

I see that Julio is struggling against my strength so I lower it some more. He looks at me, enraged.

"Please don't hold back on me, Miss, my pride is going to hurt if you don't fight at your full strength."

I start laughing."AHAHAHHAHAHAH, alright, but you should know... that strike was hardly half of my power."

His eyes open wide as I prepare another strike, this time giving it my... err.. lets say around seventy percent of my full strength.

* * *

_(BlackLight has the power to give its user enough physical power to lift a truck.. I think that Louise is not even using a quarter of its potential but yeah, I'm just saying.)_

* * *

I swing horizontally and he barely blocks the strike. He gasps out in pain and suddenly begins to show some confidence inside of his eyes.

His right hand glows for some reason and he starts pushing back. I grin."Finally using your powers, eh, Mr Gandalfr?"

He is so shocked he stops pouring strength into his blade and my swing throws him back a few feet.

"Don't stop now, entertain me some more!" I yell out a little too sadistically, causing boys to shiver.

Julio stands up."As you wish." He forces himself into a stance, his hand still glowing, and charges me.

I don't even move from my spot as I prepare to block his strike.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Same place.. Kirche's Point of View._

* * *

Wow, all I can say is just.. WOW.. Where did Louise learn how to fight like that?

She almost looks manly... Almost..

Anyways, did her current strength have anything to do with her going missing for the past few weeks?

All these are questions I'm going to have to ask her.

"Excuse me, Miss Zerbrst, but what is going on here?" I feel a hand touch my shoulder and turn around to see Mr Colbert and The Headmaster.

"Well, Louise challenged all the boys who think they are good enough for war, to a duel, they just have to beat her to prove their worth, one failed miserably and then this Handsome blonde transfer student came and challenged her next.. They are still fighting!"

* clang *Another screech of metal striking metal is heard and we all turn around to see Louise effortlessly blocking a strike from Julio.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Louise's Point of View – Y'know, I'm only doing this so you guys don't bitch about it, seriously, who can't realize when POV's are changed by themselves... more than fourteen people, apparently, if my PM's are anything to go by. And the reason I'm not putting this shit at the end of the chapter is cuz, let's face it, nobody would read it there..._

* * *

I laugh at the nearly force-less blow he delivers."Is that truly all you can do, Julio?"

I mock him. It works as his face twists into an angry scowl. He says nothing and strikes again.. and again.. and again.. I'm almost tempted to let him, a Flamen, cut me by mistake.

Almost.

I grow bored of his relentless failures. I push him away and start channeling willpower into Derflinger.

"_You sure about this, partner? He might die..."_

"_He won't die, I'll just break his blade... that will be a fitting punishment for boring me."_

He raises his sword, knowing that this attack will be even stronger than the previous ones.

I swing Derflinger down, causing many people to raise eyebrows as my sword isn't even in range to strike Julio. Then, the ground in front of me suddenly deepens by a meter and Julio's sword breaks into pieces as he falls down to the ground, bleeding a little from a bruise on his hands.

I decide to play the villain some more."How... pathetic. I expected more from a Gandalfr. There is no way you can annihilate an army with that level of power." I laugh, cruelly.

Julio just barely manages to force himself to stand up, but his legs are shaking... from more than just pain.

"I..y-y-yield." He says and then lamely falls down to the ground.

I let out a viral pulse and breathe out in relief, I didn't break any bones but I caused a bit more damage than I would have liked.

Kirche then decides to approach me."Hey, Louise, what was that all about? Why did you have to butcher the poor handsome Blondie like that?"

"He challenged me to a duel and lost." I say, quite coldly.

She staggers a little, as if in surprise."What about your skills with a sword, I never knew you could even wield one."

"What do you think I was doing while the rest of you practiced magic? Crying in a corner? My mother is a general and I aim to be as well, if I can't use magic, then I might as well learn sword fighting." I lie thru my teeth.

"So you could fight like that even before you broke the rule and nobody knew?!"

"I knew." I reply with a grin on my face.

She gives me a no-shit-Sherlock, kind of look and I laugh."Anyways, whats up Kirche, we haven't seen each other in a while now." I say, trying to change the subject as we walk away from the crowd of students.

One of my eyes is set upon Kirche as she brags on what happened while I was gone, particularly about Guiche proposing to Motmorency because she made him drink some kind of love potion.

The other is set upon the hungry eyes of both boys and girls, watching me like I was some kind of delicious piece of meat...

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Classroom. Louise's Point of View.  
_

* * *

I wonder, is this how Kirche feels when she DOES NOT WANT TO be flirted with and yet boys assault her in class..

Too bad for me I also have girls after my ass now. I can also hear dad laughing in my head to boot.

"Your voice was so sexy there, Louise.. Just like a true dominatrix, how about we go spend a little private time together, after classes are over..." The gray haired boy, what was his name, oh yeah, Lucian says to me with a wink.

I sigh.

"Shut up, Luce, Louise likes girls, not boys, so why don't you just get away from here... Louise, how about you spend time with me and my friends instead?" she says, seductively.

...Friends? I actually turn around to see Marie and two other girls looking at me, expectantly.

I don't know who they are but I know Marie, since she sits next to me in class... although, we haven't talked before... who knew she was a lesbian.

I.. don't know how to answer... am I ready for a relationship?..

No, but this isn't a relationship, they just want me for sex... I can deal with that.

A huge grin appears on my face as I lick my lips.

"Sure, when and where do you want me to be?"

Lucian recoils in shock of rejection, just like Julio did a few minutes beforehand.

Maria and the two others giggle."Oh my, so lively.. how about my room right after classes today?"

I put a hand to my chest and turn to look at her."I hope you know what you're doing."

Just to show them what I mean, I create a tendril of willpower beneath the table and the girls gasp in shock. Damn Siesta for making me into a pervert... Where did she hear about... what did she call them.. tentacle monsters? Yeah, that's it... probably one of those books of hers.

The blonde on the left shivers, visibly."I can't wait..."

The raven on the right nods, fiercely.

Maria gulps.

Suddenly, the doors open and Agnes enters the room along with her squadron of musketeers. I get an interesting idea.

"Hey, you girls wouldn't mind if I brought her too?" I ask absentmindedly.

They look at each other and then at me."Not at all." they say in unison.

"ALL OF YOU, GET OUT TO THE FIELD RIGHT NOW!" She screams and some students get up from their chairs.

"W-w-what is the meaning of this?! Class is in session!" exclaims Mr Colbert.

She turns to him with a cold glare."Class is dismissed, we are here to teach you military drills!"

Colbert recovers."No, all of you stay down! Class is going to continue!"

"Teacher, we are in the middle of a war, this isn't a time for classes." She says in a cold, authoritative voice.

"Which is exactly why we must hold classes! To teach the students how stupid and foolish war is... Thank the Founder that the boys weren't forced into the army.. And I would like it if you don't bring war onto this campus!"

"SHUT UP!" she screams out as she pulls out her sword and holds it to his throat.

Most of the students gasp."I hate mages.. especially ones who are affiliated with fire."

"_Oh... I am so going to enjoy breaking you, tonight, Agnes..." _I whisper quietly but loud enough for the three girls near me to hear. I feel them shiver at the sound of my voice and I grin widely. Messing with other girls is so much fun!

Mr Colbert stares at the sword with fear. Agnes then smirks and pulls her sword back into its sheath, causing Colbert to lamely fall onto his ass.

"Do not interfere with my duties! OUT TO THE FIELD!" she yells out.

I stand up and wave at her."Hey Agnes! Can I talk to you for a second?" I give her a smile promising pain and see her gulp.

"Y-y-you... very well... Lead the other students out." She commands her squadron.. which is full up on beautiful girls and has no men in it.. strange.. maybe she likes girls too? Makes my job easier.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Louise's Room and Point of View._

* * *

I close the door behind me with a smirk."So Agnes, do you still hate me for no apparent reason?"

She looks at me, angrily."I hate all fire mages, not just you... But.."

I grin."But?"

"I-I-I respect you... because I heard that you destroyed five airships of Albion's fleet.. You've saved many lives that way..."

I sigh."And taken a good thousand more... anyways, its a shame that you still hate me..."

She looks up at me, more than a little curious."And why is that?"

I giggle a bit."Causeee, I got three other girls who can't wait to sleep with me tonight..."

I see her shiver and gulp, followed by a cute blush adorning her normally cold face.

"Y-y-you can't mean?.."

"We wouldn't mind if a fifth girl joined us tonight, not at all..." I say seductively.

I can practically see her brain trying and failing to process what she had just heard. Steam can be seen coming out of her forehead and I barely stifle a laugh.

She looks up."I suppose that the three girls that were near you are the ones you are talking about?"

I nod."That's riiight!" and then say in a sing-song voice.

She recovers from her blushing."Alright, when and where?"

I can't help my grin. Success! Now I get to see those full, delicious looking thigh's of hers.. and hear her moaning in pleasure.

"The third room of hall seventy-three, supposedly, right after classes tonight."

"Which means at six o' clock... good... You can tell them that I'll be there."

I laugh."Whats so funny?"

"Nothing at all, just that my hunch with you having only beautiful women in your squadron for a certain reason was right."

She blushes and my laughter only increases.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_**Lord Joyde : Yup, next chapter is another Lemon XD just to remind you guys and girls that this is in fact, a FEMSLASH. Your choice, not mine.. if I had it my way, Pariah would be screwing Louise on a daily basis, LOL.**_

_**Louise, Agnes and three other girls, plus Louise's little secret magic of willpower tendrils?**_

_**Considering how much Hentai I've watched it should be easy to type... Hey, at least I'm honest, right?  
**_

…_**.Anybody else get a sudden sense of **__**Déjà vu**__**?.. this is also my largest chapter as of yet.. haha..**_

* * *

_**Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	18. Sating Desire

_**Lord Joyde : Heylo, Everyone! How are you all?**_

_**Are you ready for this? CUZ I SURE AM! **_

_**I strongly advise that those who can't take anything that has to do with Tentacles, or futanari, even tho there's not going to be real futa, to skip this chapter.**_

_**Those who don't mind or even like such things, like I do, should just go on ahead and enjoy the show! **_

* * *

_**(Yes, I do have a girlfriend and she DOES know what I'm writing, just saying, not that I really give a shit if you believe me or not, in fact, she's the one making me type this down...)**_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Marie's Room – Louise's Point of View._

* * *

Agnes couldn't find her way around this school for the life of her, so I showed her the way.

Her blushing had made me laugh so much as we neared Marie's room.

I opened the door to see a sight so beautiful, it made my nose bleed. _(cough cough, LOL.)_

There, on a heart-shaped bed, laid three beautiful women, all sprawled out in seductive and subjective positions.

I turn to Agnes and nod to her. She nods back, her mouth drooling.

I close the door and lock it firmly with my magic.

I turn around to the girls, I lick my lips._"Let the fun, BEGIN!"_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Somewhere in a Void of Existence. Pariah's Point of View._

* * *

"Yo, big bro, what did you call me for?" said Pariah as he neared Zeus who was watching something on a TV made from viral energy of all things.

"Sit down and enjoy." Was all that I heard him say... I realized why.

There, on the screen, was a sight I didn't think I'd see even in my own perverted dreams...

So I sat down... and enjoyed the view.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Back in Halkeginia – Louise's Point of View._

* * *

The doors locked behind me with a resounding click. I begin to undress myself.

As soon as my uniform falls down, I hear four surprised gasps.

"You actually had boobs? I thought you were flat-chested..." Said the blond girl, named Samantha.

"Yeah, they grew." I say with more than a little amusement. My breasts were now about half the size of Kirches... I sure hope they don't grow any more...

They raise eyebrows but don't say anything else. With a flick of my wrist, I shut off the lights and set the aromatic candles alight instead.

These girls sure know how to make a good setting.

I lick my lips and then lock them with Victoria, the black haired raven girl.

Agnes decides to have fun with the other two, Maria on her left, and Samantha on her right leg, both rubbing themselves on her and kissing her at the same time.

I spread Victoria's long, lean legs and give her pussy a sensual, hungry lick to which she responds with a moan of pleasure.

I continue to lick her out for some time and then decide to make her return the favor.

Then I glance at the other three and smirk, time to have some fun. I focus my willpower into a tendril and suddenly impale Agnes on one, causing her to give out a cute yelp.

The other two look at me with pleading eyes so I do the same to them. I focus my attention back to Victoria's dripping pussy. I push in a couple fingers, just to feel her out.

I grin, she's more than ready for what I have in mind."Hey Vic, did you ever do it with a man?"

She looks at me strangely."N-no.."

My grin goes from ear to ear."Gooooooood..."

I rather violently force her into a doggy position. She yelps out in surprise."What are you going to do?"

I smile somewhat sadistically."I'm just gonna try out a new... spell, I've made."

I make a tendril move into my own pussy and then half of it to come out. I shape and reform the tendril to give myself a willpower made cock. Best of all, I will feel every thrust, seeing as my nerves connected themselves to the tendril inside.

Victoria gulps and prepares herself. I give her firm ass a squeeze and rub her some. I open her pussy with two fingers and breathe in, enjoying her scent, and breathe out inside of her. Her moans make me even hornier.

I position myself and kiss her as I slowly start pushing inside. Her sweet, silky cavern gives little to no resistance as I penetrate the deepest of her depths.

She moans into my mouth as our tongues battle each other for dominance. I start fondling her large breasts.

"Uuuuuu... not my breasts too... that feels too good!" She pouts cutely and I feel myself shiver in pleasure. Her cuteness just makes me want to fuck her even more.

I thrust, in and out, gently, letting her get used to my size. Slowly, I begin to speed up, her already tight walls clamping down on me as she reaches her climax... but I don't stop.

"A-a-a-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh..." She screams out in pleasure as I continue to thrust deeper and deeper into her pussy with force.

I feel myself reaching my own climax. I stop myself and pull my cock out of her."Awww?"

I giggle."Don't worry, I just wanna change positions." I say to her.

Then I grab her ass and lift her up. I impale her upon my cock once again and speed up to maximum, slamming myself into her.

Soon after, I reach my own orgasm and feel myself burst inside of her. Waves of pleasure and relief hit me like a storm.. is this how men feel? No wonder they're addicted to sex..

I kiss her deeply as I fall down onto a sitting position. We make out for a while and she moans out of relief.

"T...that was amazing, Louise... but I don't think I'm going to be able to walk tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Marie, Samantha and Agnes are going to be the same, after I'm done with them." I laugh.

She looks at me somewhat surprised."You can still go on? Even after that?"

"What do you mean? The night is still so young, you can't be tired already.."

"Yeah, I don't have your sex-drive, Louise, have fun with the others, I'm going to sleep now.." She removes herself from my cock and falls onto the couch beside the bed.

Oh well, I turn around and see that Marie is all alone right now. I smirk, this is going to be fun.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_With Zeus and Pariah. Pariah's Point of View._

"Holy shit. This is some first rate porn right there." I blurt out.

"Yup." says Zeus, eyes focused on the screen, while chewing some popcorn.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Back with Louise._

* * *

I throw my arms over Marie's back, catching her by surprise. I begin to massage her breasts and feel her soft, violet hair with my fingers.

"Hey there, you lonely?" I ask her jokingly. I look up to see Agnes and Samantha playing around with my tendrils, leaving poor Marie to entertain herself.

She melts into my touches as I begin to kiss her all over.

Her hair smells like roses, probably from shampoo. I feel her beautiful, stainless hands begin to caress my body, grabbing my breasts and fingering my pussy, making me let out a moan, to which she giggles.

I push her down and start kissing her fiercely. She returns my kisses but her tongue does not battle mine, instead, she is submissive to my intrusion of her mouth and lets me explore her, freely.

I drag my hands all over her beautiful ass and push a finger inside, causing her to yelp.

"T-t-that's not the right hole, Louise." She says cutely.

"Says you." I tell her and then get on top of her. She watches in wonder as I form another dick.

"Don't you need a wand or those gloves of yours to use magic?" She asks me, curious.

"I can manipulate my willpower without the use of a focus point, I just need those to transform it into a certain element."

"That's something only square mages can do!" She exclaims.

"Yeah, well.. I'm stronger than a square mage, now shush, I want to feel your fine butt."

She looks confused. I grin and push my tongue as deep as I can into her asshole. It actually does not taste that bad, girl bathed herself before this, which is good for me.

I spread her legs open, like I did to Victoria and push my cock inside of her ass."A-ahn, not so rough.."

"What was that? You want me to be rougher? Okay!" I laugh and start slamming into her.

Damn, assholes actually feel tighter than pussies, gotta remember that for future relations.

She screams out, weather in pain or pleasure... possibly both. I pull out and thrust myself fully into her again.

"Mmmmm..." She moans, making me go even faster. Suddenly, an idea pops into my head.

I laugh, I wonder how this is gonna feel. I pull out of her, making her pout in protest.

Then I focus my willpower into my cock and reshape it... into TWO dicks.

"What are you doing?" She asks me. I grin."You're about to feel it."

She looks confused but screams out when she feels both of her holes being filled and fucked at once.

She moans my name as I continue to pound her into sweet oblivion. I feel myself coming closer to orgasm again and I feel my teeth grinding as I grunt in pleasure.

Finally, I let out a scream of pleasure as I fill both of her holes with magical seed. My members slip out of her as she falls down and falls asleep from exhaustion. I suddenly let out a viral pulse out of instinct and turn towards the door.

We have eavesdroppers.. a whole crowd of them... shit, I locked the door but I didn't place any silencing seals.. Oh well, I will do so now.

I grab my wand and cast a seal, causing the crowd to quickly dissipate. I smirk and turn towards my last two victims.. or rather, my one last victim, as Samantha is knocked out by Agnes, who was pummeling her pussy with her whole fist.

As Samantha falls to the ground, I begin to laugh."Heh, so in the end, its only the two of us that remain."

Agnes turns around."Nice job back there." She says hopefully.

"Oh don't worry, I still have one idea I want to try out... and you will be the test subject."

I tell her and then pull her close to me, one hand holding her by the hip and the other by the back of her head as I pull her in for a deep kiss. She returns it and caresses me, her hands trailing all over my backside.

I push her down onto the bed, once again proving myself a dominatrix. I smile."Don't scream."

I tell her as I impale her with another tendril and form it into a cock. She stares at me with wide eyes.

"Louise.. is that what I think it is?" She asks me, almost innocently.

I laugh and mount her, preparing my own cavern for its very first plumbing."Yep. And you are going to feel everything. This is my first time so you better be grateful."

She licks her lips and slowly penetrates me. Her face and mine twist into dreamlike states as we both experience pleasure. I feel myself tightening as she reaches my womb.

I don't even feel any pain with how horny I am right now. I position myself, using her hands to help myself keep stable as I slam my lithe frame down her cock.

Her face reforms itself into one of pure bliss and I start to feel myself growing closer to my third.. and final orgasm for tonight.

Agnes grabs my ass and starts pounding into me with some force as we both start reaching our climax.

Finally, we both let out a shriek of pleasure as we orgasm at the same time. The tendril slips out and fades away as Agnes breathes out in relief and I fall down next to her on the bed.

She turns to me with tired, exhausted but very happy eyes."Thank you for... letting me a part of this.. Louise."

I smile."Oh, it was my pleasure." I say and close my eyes, feeling that it is finally time for me to fall asleep. I let the darkness take over... and it rewards me with blissful unconsciousness...

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_**Lord Joyde : 2.3k words, hells yeah! I did just fine.**_

_**Oh and this chapter is specifically written for you, SpartanOfNovaTitan! I will await your review or PM with hopeful patience!**_

* * *

_**Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	19. Coming Home

_**Lord Joyde : Heylo, Everyone! All recovered from my last chapter? Hehe, It was something I had wanted to type down for a long time now, I hope you liked it!**_

_**Anyways, It's time for some family problems to be cleared. This is exactly what awaits you in this chapter 19 of The Heart of Blaze!**_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Following Morning – The Headmaster's Office – Old Osmond's Point of View_

* * *

When mornings come, people usually wake up very hopeful and happy, ready to meet the new day..

Sometimes, that morning passes away in peace.. other times.. it does not.

Today was one of those when mornings did NOT pass away in peace...

Miss Vallierie's sister, Miss Eleonore, had come barging in, demanding I tell her where her little sister was and I told her that I did not know.

Éléonore Albertine Le Blanc de La Blois de La Vallière is Louise's eldest sister. Her mother and father are the Duke de La Vallière and Karin, Duchess de La Vallière. She resembles her father more than her mother. She has long blonde hair, wears glasses and has a temper to make even that of Louise's seem like a hot coal before a bursting volcano.. and that is no small feat.

Needless to say, she was not pleased... good thing my familiar saw her panties while she wasn't looking.

Those black laced ones always make the pain worth it.

Always...

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_With Eleonore... Authors Point of View._

* * *

The students watched as an older lady well beyond Academy years stomped across the halls. She seemed to be fuming ever since she left the Headmaster's office, which in itself, wasn't surprising.

She suddenly grabbed a blonde boy."You, what is your name!?" she yells at him, face red with anger.

"I-I-its Erin, Ma'am!"

"Well, then, Erin, you would not happen to know where a certain Louise de la Vallierie is right now?"

His face twists into a dreamy grin, as if remembering something."Yeah, she should be in hall seventy-three... or two.. I don't remember which she said but yeah, third door on the right from one of those two halls."

She seems to calm down a little as she lets go of him and then proceeds to stomp towards her destination.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_A few minutes later, after Eleonore reaches her destination._

* * *

Eleonore reaches said door and tries to open it to find that it has a magical lock placed upon it.

She screams out in frustration, attracting the attention of a couple students.

One boy approaches her."Hey, Miss, are you gonna open that door?"

"Yes? Why?"

"Nothing, just asking." He said as he called more people towards the door.

Eleonore shrugged, she does not want to deal with the question of why they are gathering people to watch her open a door.

Either way, she pulls out a wand."OPEN!" she screams out a command.

The door opens and a sudden wind, carrying the stench of sweat and sex, passes thru her hair and she is forced to close her eyes..

Suddenly, the students behind her begin to have nosebleeds and stare dreamily towards the door.

She turns around... and she screams.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_A couple minutes beforehand... Louise's Point of View._

* * *

I wake up to the sound of chirping birds and use magic to open thewindows.

I look down, eyes still half closed, to see four naked girls sprawled on the bed beside me.

I yawn and stretch, letting fingers course thru my hair and my breasts hang in the air as I let the fresh wind invigorate me.

Then I hear a screech so loud I swear the people all the way over in Tristains Palace could hear it too...

"AIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

I turn around to see the source of said shriek... and my face goes pale.

The girls wake up to see the doors open just in time for me to say..."E...e...e...Eleonore-onesama?"

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_With Eleonore and Louise. Louise's Point of View. Osmond's office._

* * *

"YOU LET THE WHOLE SCHOOL SEE ME NAKED, YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?!" I scream at her. She deserves every word.

For the first time In my life, I see Eleonore recoil from my words. But, that does not stop me from slapping her so hard that her glasses fall off.

I hate her so much right now...

She opened the doors to Marie's room, just as I had woken up and was stretching out, giving anyone who was gathered outside the doors an eyeful of my naked body...

My embarrassment was only being shut out by my anger... How could my own sister do such a thing to me?

"I really don't know what to do right now, Eleonore... such shame! How could you do that to me?!"

She picks up her glasses, eyes teary from shock."I'm..sorry, Louise... I didn't know you were... in such a state back then.."

I look her into her eyes."I will ask you again, haven't you ever heard of knocking?!"

"I know but I was.. angry because I couldn't find you at all for the whole morning since I've come here..."

"And so you decide to turn me and the other four girls into the eye-candy of the whole Academy... Why DID you come here, anyway?"

She looks back to me but recoils from my cold glare."You are becoming more and more like mother each passing day, Louise... and I came here to bring you back home."

"Are you asking me to hurt you? I am NOT going back there.. especially if its for some stupid reason like finding me a husband."

She shivers in sudden fear of me... good."How did you know that was what I wanted to do..."

"I've heard of the incident with that.. whatever his name is, count. A marriage canceled.. how pitiful, big sister."

She bows her head down in shame."I see... you've changed, little Louise.."

"More than you know. I've broken mothers insufferable rule..actually, that gives me an idea. I'll go back home with you, I need to talk to both mother and father."

"And they want to talk to you as well.. is something going on, Louise?" she asks me.

I shut down my anger.. I can't remain angry at my own sister, I just can't. I sigh."I'm sorry, Eleonore, but its not something -"

"that I should know... that's the same answer both mom and dad gave me and Catt..." she says sadly.

I hug her."Look, I can't tell you right now, because I don't have the details myself. But I will tell you once I talk to our parents, alright?"

I try to calm her down as she begins to cry. I look up to the headmaster, who had been watching our exchange with a sad face.

"I suppose that my time at home will be excused?"

He nods."Yes, you are an official part of Tristains army now, Miss Louise, you are free to leave the Academy whenever you please, so long as it is on some kind of mission, or personal affair of importance."

"Alright." I pick up Eleonore and start to walk with her towards the carriage waiting for us outside.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Carriage – Louise's Point of View._

* * *

"So what does mother want with me?" I ask her, out of boredom.

"I do not know... since the neither of you are willing to tell me." she sadly replies.

I sigh."I broke mothers Rule of Steel."

"...Your joking?" She says with a face which makes me giggle.

"Does it look like I'm joking? The previous Louise would not be sleeping with four other girls."

She blinks twice."True, when did you even turn into a lesbian?"

I look at her with one eye twitching."I'm not a lesbian. I'm Bi. I just seem to like women more then men... what's so wrong with that?"

"You need a husband." she says simply.

"Not a snowballs chance in hell I'm getting married anytime soon... and most definitely not to some random count of YOUR choosing."

"Then chose one yourself, either way you will have to get married. Whatever happened to that fiance of yours."

I turned away with a hmph. "He was a member of Reconquista so I killed him."

She gasps."You.. killed someone?"

"Someone? Sister, just how much has mother been lying to you?" I look at her, more than a little bit scared.

"You can't mean you've killed more than one person... what is going on, Louise? What have you been doing... Mother has been getting all sorts of letters about you lately and when she reads them, she gets this face that goes from a grin to fear in moments... and then ends up with beaming pride … I don't get it."

"_She probably read how I obliterated most of Albions air forces and then read the fact that I charged alongside five hundred of her Griffin Knights..."_ I sweat drop.

"That sounds like mother, alright... to tell you the short story.. I've been fighting in our current war with Albion... with more than a little success..."

Her face is wrought with fear."WHAT?... You are never going back to that Academy! You are from now on, staying home and getting a husband!"

I laugh at her."Right, like you have the power to make me do that." I then turn to her with an angry glare promising pain. She, as a person who has never killed before, cannot withstand my presence.

She recoils and murmurs something about me and mother being the same.

Some time passed away in cold silence and we finally reached The Mansion of the de la Vallierie.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_Inside of the Mansion – Louise's Point of View._

* * *

A grand welcoming is what we get when we enter the Mansion, on the right side were all of the butlers and on the left all of the maids of our mansion...

But I ignored them and their Welcome Home scene... And ran straight to my other older sister.

"Cattleya!" I run to and hug my ill bodied sister.

"Louise! I'm so glad to see that you have finally come home.."

I look up."How are things?"

"Oh you know, the usual." My eyes become sadder._"Hey dad, is there any way you could-"_

"_Sorry Louise, but Catt-chan__'__s body is far too weak... she would die from the slightest dose."_

I bury my head into her chest and hug her closer."I'm glad to see that you are alright, sister."

She nods."We should go, come Louise, Eleonore, mother is waiting for us."

She lets go of me and I let go of her. We then proceed to go towards the Dining Hall.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_**Lord Joyde : And END... of this chapter... Lol did I scare you a bit there? I hope I did, HEHE. Dem linebreaks tho man, I luv em!  
**_

* * *

_**Anyways, read and review! And Good Morning/Day/Night to you all! ADIOS FOR NOW!**_


	20. Family Traditions

_**Lord Joyde : Heylo, Everyone! How are you all doing? **_

_**Here comes the expected chapter 20 of The Heart of Blaze and I sincerely hope that I did this right.**_

_**Anyways, on to the story we GO!**_

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Mansion of the De La Vallierie – Dining Hall – Louise's Point of View._

* * *

The four of us sat in silence as dinner made its way onto the table. I didn't really want to talk right now, so I don't ruin Cattleya's meal.

She can use all the nutrients she can get, especially with her body being as weak as it is... Maybe I can find her a cure one day?

"_Dad, can you help me find a cure for Catt?"_

"_I don't know, but I can give it a try, not so sure about something from Halkeginia, tho... maybe Pariah and the rest of Euphoria can help."_

"_Okay... Let's hope they can since I don't like seeing my sister like this.."_

"Louise? Are you alright?" My head shot up like a bullet... whats a bullet? Oh wait, its those things the commoners use as ammunition for muskets, right?

"Yeah, I'm fine, why are you asking?" I look up to Cattleya.

"Well, your face just went white and it looked like you stopped being capable of making any sound at all..."

Karin laughed...wait... Karin... THAT.. Karin.. laughed? All three heads turned to her.

"Mother? Is laughing?... I can feel the headache coming.." Eleonore sighed.

Mother stopped herself and coughed."Don't worry, I'm fine. It's just that phasing out like that, is something that your father is fond of doing sometimes." She says with a smile.

I felt my heart stop. Father... does this too?... Could it be?.. Is he why I'm connected to Brimir..

Would that mean that Father is... an apostle of Azhidal?

Eleonore let out a breath and Cattleya giggled.

"I see... well I can't say when I've started doing that but yeah, it turned into a habit of sorts."

Mother nodded."That's the same excuse your father gave me a good thirty years ago."

All four of us gave a giggle, but then Eleonore decided to speak up.

"Mother, did you know that Louise is a lesbian?" She said with an evil look in her eyes.

Catt and Mother gasped and turned to me. I decided to play embarrassed and rubbed a hand on the back of my head.

"I'm not a lesbian-"

"Which is why I found you asleep in the midst of four other girls?"

Catt started coughing. I turned towards Eleonore with a cold, angry glare."And you also let all five of us become eye-candy for the WHOLE ACADEMY."

Now, Karin had to decide whose side she should stand on. Naturally, she chose her own.

She closed her eyes and turned to the middle of the table."Louise, I would like you to tell me the full story, but later.. And Eleonore... what does she mean by that?"

Eleonore shivered into a cold sweat and took in a breath."W-w-well, when I came to the Academy today morning, I went to search for Louise but couldn't find her at all... so I got angry, and when I finally found her, The door to the room she was in was locked with a powerful spell. A boy asked me if I was going to open that door and I told him yes... People gathered behind me but I didn't care because of my anger... I blasted the door open just as Louise and the other four were waking up... Exposing them wholly naked to everyone who had gathered before the door..."

Karin carefully listened to her but it was clear that she was trying her best not to blast Eleonore out of the mansion with a powerful gust of wind.

She sighed."I will only ask you this... Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

Eleonore's head shot down in shame."That's what Louise asked me too.."

Then Mother turned to me."Did she say everything or did she not?"

I nodded."She didn't lie, or leave anything that I know of, out."

"How about you tell us your full story now, Louise?" She said with another glare.

"Sure.. As I was saying, I am not a lesbian. I'm bi. I just seem to like girls more than men. When did this start? I honestly have no idea, but I did always think it funny to mess with other girls... when did that turn to sexual attraction... you'd have to ask my brain.." I say with a sigh.

Cattleya giggled a little, Eleonore seemed better and Karin looked like she didn't know what to say.

And who can blame her? She shook her head."Just make sure you have a husband in the end. I want grandchildren soon."

"...About that... I've got this certain spell... which might just make me be able to impregnate another girl."

All three of them looked at me with wide-eyes. I barely stifled a laugh.

Mother shook her head again."I don't even want to know."

I nodded, it was for the best not to tell them about my.. tendrils. I turned towards mother once more.

"Mother, could you spare some time after dinner? We need to talk... about serious subjects."

We began to stare into each others eyes, both exhibiting a presence promising pain.

...Neither of us caved... So we both sighed at the same time, destroying the tension.

Karin giggled again."Of course, I don't see why not."

We turned around to see everyone in the room, both my sisters and the commoners, frozen in fear.. as if they're in the presence of two, very predatory animals.

We looked at one another... and sighed again.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_The Mansion of The De La Vallierie – Courtyard – Right after dinner – Louise's Point of View._

* * *

We walked together all around the courtyard in demonic silence. I eventually caved.

"So, what do you want to know?"

Mom looked at me."I thought that's what you're supposed to ask me?"

I shook my head."I want to hear your part of the story first. I mean, what you think of my recent accomplishments."

Karin put a finger to her chin."How about the battle at Tarbes? Did you really lead the Griffin Knights into battle?"

"I didn't exactly lead them, I just saw an opportunity and ordered a charge." I say, honestly.

"I see... but a charge against two thousand and more?" She asks with a wink.

"..True... but that's still just a charge and not actual battle tactics, any barbarian could do that."

"You underestimate yourself, my daughter. Most people would faint the second they assumed the position of leader."

"...I don't even want to know."

Karin laughed."How about that time when you defeated Fouquet?"

"Rumors did not do her well. I thought she was strong... but my Fire was faster than her golem."

"...Hmmm.. wait, did you say fire?" She stares at me with wide eyes.

"Yes, whats wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I merely thought your element was the same as mine... although, you did always have a bit of a temper problem."

I sigh and turn towards mother."I guess its my turn now... Why did you place a seal upon me?"

"A seal?... I don't know what you are talking about, Louise?" She tell me, confused.

"_So, she really wasn't the one who sealed my power... then father.."_

"_I told you." _Zeus spoke out of nowhere.

"So you don't know? Well, someone put a magic seal on me... it was there for a long time and the magic I let out at the Springtime Summoning Ritual broke it."

She gasps."I... I never knew of that Louise. I swear on my name... Maybe your father knows.. although I don't see why he would seal you."

"Maybe it wasn't him..."

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_A while later..._

* * *

"You broke my rule of steel?!" Mother asks me, more surprised than angry... which surprises me in turn.

"You aren't angry?" I ask her, a curious eyebrow being raised.

Karin laughs for the umpteenth time today."No, my dear. It's somewhat of a... Tradition."

"Tradition?" I raise my second eyebrow.

Karin smirks."Come with me."

Mother turns around and starts walking towards a statue of my grandmother. I follow her in silence.

We reach the masterpiece of stone and I watch her bow down and press a secret button behind the statues center.

The ground shakes and suddenly, out of literally nowhere, a foreboding void of darkness opens up from below. The old, cobblestone stairs, didn't help me fight the sudden feeling of nervousness that assaulted me.

"Scared?" Mother asks me, smirk still present on her face.

I shake my head out of my stupor."No, just nervous."

She giggles and turns around. She draws in a breath and starts to walk down the stairs.

I follow her, the nervous feeling getting more and more powerful with each step down I take.

* * *

_**Don't mind me guys and girls! I'm just a line break...**_

* * *

_**Lord Joyde : Hey guys, I know I promised you all a fight between Louise and Karin but... I kinda... figured it was completely unnecessary..**_

_**The reason this chapter took so long to type is because I was refining the fight scene over a gazillion times, always fucking up somewhere... So I just decided to scissor the whole thing out of my story.**_

_**It might also have something to do with the fact my mother asked me **_

"_**Why does the Mother always have to be the enemy.."... yeah... just.. awkward...**_

_**The only thing that them fighting right now would give me is just... well... future problems.**_

_**Anyways, Read and Review! And Good/Morning/Day/Night! To you all!**_


End file.
